Blood and Circumstance
by sessha-chan
Summary: Kurama has been whisked away to a subworld caught between the Ningenkai and the Makai. Set six moths after Family Ties. Book three in The Barrier trilogy. YYHNaruIY Xover.
1. Chapter 1

All standard disclaimers apply

**Blood and Circumstance**

Sessha-chan

**Chapter 1**

**A Whole New World (remix edition)**

Kurama looked around in bewilderment. This was not Tokyo, not even close. Nowhere in Japan had he seen trees this large and healthy. Which begged the question: where was he?

With a fantastical leap, he flew upwards into the branches of the giant trees that towered together. Leaves rustled their greeting to the Plantmaster and Kurama ran a loving hand down the bark of the branch he perched on.

"Hello," he cooed, "Can you tell me if there is a human settlement nearby?" the leaves rustled some more in affirmation. Apparently there was a village not too far off, close enough that the trees remembered many passages of humans through their forest.

"There is," said a deep voice behind and above him. Kurama glanced up in surprise. How had someone managed to slip past his senses like that? The man was tall with silver hair and a hidden alertness to him. Kurama judged politeness the best way to begin relations with whoever lived here.

"Hello," he smiled, brushing back his crimson hair. "Can you tell me where I am? I seem to be lost,"

The man jumped from his branch to the one Kurama was settled on. "You're near Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves," the silver haired man answered. "Now for my question: who are you?"

"Me?" Kurama considered, "You can call me Kurama. Am I in Japan?"

"Where?" The man looked confused, like he had never heard of Japan before. Kurama sighed and ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, it's your turn," he smiled brightly. The man narrowed his one visible eye.

"Where are you from and what is your business here?"

"Ah, ah, ah," The former kitsune avatar chided, "That was two questions. But just for you I'll answer them. I am both from Tokyo, Japan and Makai. It's a strange and convoluted story, and my business at the moment is to find a way back home. Now for my questions. One: do you know of, or of anyone else who knows of dimensional travel and other worlds? Since I'm obviously nowhere near home. And two: why are there three kids spying on us?"

The man paused, showing little emotion outwardly, but Kurama caught the surprise in his scent. "I don't know anything of dimensional travel and those kids are my students," he waved his hand beckoning them to show themselves. Two boys and a girl that looked to be the age of his human form slipped into sight around their sensei.

"Hey, hey! Kakashi-sensei! Who's this?" the blond one demanded excitedly. Kurama watched him with interest, feeling a flickering of youki around him.

"My name is Kurama," He introduced himself, "And you are?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm going to be the best shinobi in the world!" he declared proudly.

"Oh shut up Naruto," said the girl, a pink haired bit just taller than Naruto. She smelled fully human. Nothing to worry about there. She looked to her sensei and, gaining his nod, she stepped forward and introduced herself, "My name is Haruno Sakura and this is Uchiha Sasuke-kun," she motioned to the tallest of the three, a pale-skinned boy with pitch-black hair and a surly expression.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sakura, Sasuke," he nodded to each in turn, ignoring the scowl Sasuke threw both him and Sakura.

"Now for my question," the silver haired man – Kakashi – interrupted.

"Yes?" Kurama turned his attention back to the leader.

"You claim not to know where you are. How did you arrive here?"

"I don't remember," he shrugged.

"What! How can you not remember?" Naruto demanded.

"Just that. I don't remember. I was out training with some of my companions when all of a sudden I woke up here, in this forest. Not the most pleasant experience, although I'm not complaining just yet because the plant life here seems unusually healthy and vibrant," he ran a hand down the bark of the tree trunk smiling a little when the leaves rustled in response to his power.

This set the natives on edge as there had been no breeze to move the leaves.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, eyes wide. Kurama cocked his head to one side.

"What was what?" he returned.

"That thing you just did,"

That drew the attention of his companions. "Naruto," Sakura began, "He didn't do anything," she said as if she was talking to a small child.

"Yes he did! It happened when he touched the tree!" Naruto insisted.

"Naruto, he didn't do anything," Sasuke snapped.

"Well," Kurama scratched the back of his head nervously. "I did but I didn't mean to. The plants here respond so much more quickly than I'm used to,"

"So, what did you do?" Naruto pressed.

"It's an ability I have. Plants tend to like me very much," he hedged, unsure how much to tell these people. Oddly enough none of them seemed to be overly surprised.

"Oh. Like a Bloodlimit?" Naruto nodded.

"A what? What is a 'bloodlimit'?"

Before any of the students could answer Kakashi interrupted. "I think you should come with us to see Hokage-sama,"

"Who?" the question just slipped out.

"She's the leader of the Village and the strongest shinobi alive!" yet another exuberant answer from Naruto.

"Oh. Alright then," he smiled disarmingly.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi and his students are here to see you. They seem to have found someone of interest," reported a masked ANBU. Tsunade sighed and pushed her papers to the side. Blasted things can wait. Curse Jiraiya for getting her into this position! 

"Let them in,"

"Hey _Baa-chan_!" Naruto greeted in his usual happy-go-lucky disrespectful manner.

"Naruto!" She snapped, narrowing her eyes in a mock threat. She scanned her visitors for the 'someone of interest.' He was hard to miss.

The boy had a couple of inches on Uchiha with long, flaming red hair and emerald eyes. His face looked like that of a china doll, but he held his body with the same confidence that any other shinobi had drilled into them. She could not determine much else with his loose, foreign clothing and polite smile.

"I take it you are this 'someone of interest' that I've been notified of?" She addressed him directly.

"That would make sense, ma'am, as I am probably the only one you haven't met before," he stepped forward and bowed in respect, shocking her to her toes. A male teenager was showing respect? It was surely a sign of the apocalypse. "My name is Kurama and I seem to have wandered into your lands by mistake. Please forgive my intrusion, but I have no idea how I got here or how to get back to my own world,"

"Your...own world?" she sat back in her chair. One nice thing about ruling over the Fire Country was she got a really, really comfortable chair. "I don't think I understand,"

Kurama ran his hand through his hair again. "Well ma'am, as I told these kind people, I'm from Tokyo, Japan and the Makai. I don't suppose you recognize either of those places?"

Tsunade shook her head, thinking. "No, I don't believe that I know either,"

"It was worth a try," he sighed. "What is it you need to know about me?"

"Age?"

Kurama hesitated before answering, "Just past twenty,"

"Ah. Can you fight? Don't bother lying,"

"Yes, when necessary. I would prefer not to but my skills have only been matched or surpassed by two others that are still among the living," he answered truthfully. Hiei matched him, and Yuusuke surpassed. He would not bother to mention Yoko, Kagome and her youkai family. They did not count.

"You think you're that good, eh?" She sounded doubtful but she could not feel any cockiness in his attitude.

"No ma'am, I know I am that skilled,"

"Fine. You fight. Primary skills and weapons?"

"Armed combat, preferably long distance. My main weapons are my Rose Whip and, uh, my seeds,"

Tsunade's eyebrow lifted. "Your seeds?"

"Yes ma'am, I grow things," he smiled again but this time with a bit of a blush.

"You grow things..."

"Yes ma'am,"

"And..."

Kurama looked confused. "And what?"

"And what do you do with what you've grown?" she asked patiently. Kurama grinned, showing off fox-like canines.

"When it comes to that I generally make my opponent wish he had never dared challenge me,"

Tsunade, being the only one facing Kurama was the only one who caught the glimpse of gold that flashed in his eyes. It reminded her of the red eyes of the Kyuubi. But she couldn't sense a seal on the boy so how...?

"I see," she jotted down notes, "Any other skills?"

Kurama considered. "Well, I am a proficient herbalist and a decent field medic. Good enough to make sure my comrades don't die on me before we finish the fight, that is," he paused, "I also tend to pick things up quickly, by normal standards,"

"I see," she hesitated. "Kakashi, could you take Sasuke and Sakura out? Leave Naruto with us,"

"What?" Naruto said intelligently.

"You got it, Hokage-sama!" Kakashi bustled out with Sasuke and Sakura in tow.

"Why do I have to stay?" Naruto asked.

"Be quiet for now Naruto," Tsunade chided. "You, Kurama, why do you have the same feel as Naruto?"

The same feel? Kurama turned to Naruto and studied the blonde. He sniffed the air and tasted a slight odor of youki. It felt familiar but there was not enough to identify.

"I don't think I understand," he hedged, turning back.

"Naruto, loosen your hold on Kyuubi," She directed. Naruto was shocked but did as he was commanded. Red chakra burned around his body. His eyes turned crimson.

Kurama was shocked. Now he recognized that energy.

"Chitose-san?" he gasped. The red-eyed Naruto turned to face him.

"Yoko Kurama, it's been years. What are you doing in this world and looking like that?"

"To tell the truth I got lost. Not a clue as to how I got here or how to get back," Kurama smiled. "But I think you should know that Yoko Kurama is no longer in this body. I'm the human side, the avatar, Minamino Shuuichi, but only my mother and the people at school call me that. Everyone else calls me Kurama. What about you? Yoko hasn't heard from you since you mated. How do you like that life?"

"I did like it. Until some fool shinobi decided to kill off my kits," Chitose growled through Naruto. Kurama hissed, eyes wide.

"Where was your Mate?" he demanded.

"Dead,"

"I see,"

"Shall I take it that you two know each other?" Tsunade interrupted. "And shall I ask how?"

"Haven't told her everything, eh Kurama? And what's with this you say that Yoko was in your body? Did that fool rogue manage to get himself sealed as well?"

Kurama sighed and sank into a chair. Chitose/Naruto settled for the window ledge. "Well, that's a story I try not to get into. Kinda embarrassing, really. Let's see. To start off, I wasn't _completely_ honest with you, Hokage-sama. My name is Kurama, yes. I see you know of Chitose-chan here, a red kitsune. Yoko Kurama is a silver yoko-kitsune and I was his Avatar, and as such I have inherited the memories and abilities of an unsurpassed Thief and Plantmaster. For over a thousand years Yoko lived in a plane called the Makai, or the World of the Youkai until he was mortally wounded by a bounty hunter,"

"You mean someone got in a lucky shot?" Chitose snorted.

"Very lucky," Kurama said peevishly, unconsciously reflecting Yoko's ire at the situation. "Stupid bounty hunter tagged him on a job and so he fled to the ningenkai before the ferrygirls of the Dead could come to collect his soul. There he slipped into the fetus of an expecting human woman. My unborn body. And since then he has been living mostly as a human such as myself,"

"Mostly?" Tsunade pressed.

"Well, I did have to revert to his youkai form and turn control over to him for a fight or two," he shrugged it off. "And the only reason he isn't still with me is because he Mated a miko who was strong enough, and well connected enough, to get him out of my body and into his own,"

"Hold on," Chitose held up a hand, "Yoko mated a miko?" Kurama nodded. "How did that happen?"

"Well, they met, he pursued, she fled, and she caught him. Exorcized him from my body, got her Taiyoukai of an adopted brother to restore his own. They've settled down at her family shrine since she cannot stay in the Makai for long periods of time, and now I think they're expecting their first child," he shrugged. "The whole courtship thing was pretty awkward seeing as how they could never get a private moment thanks to me being there in the back of Yoko's head whenever he had control,"

"Okay, okay, okay, hold on. Let me see if I have this straight. You, Kurama, were a vessel-" Tsunade was interrupted by Kurama.

"Avatar. There is a marked difference," he corrected.

"Avatar. Whatever. For this Yoko, a kitsune, right? He is no longer residing in your body, yet you still possess his powers,"

"Correct,"

"And he controlled plants?"

"Controls, present tense, yes,"

"What kind of plants?"

"All kinds of plants,"

"I see," she frowned down at her notes.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" he asked politely.

"How is it that you know Kyuubi?"

Kurama smiled, blushing a little, "Chitose-san and Yoko were, ahem, 'Playmates' before she Mated. I have most of the memories of Yoko's past life seeing as there were few, if any, barriers between our minds,"

"Oh yeah, you're human," Chitose smirked, "Yoko would never blush over the thought of one of his playmates,"

"Maybe not, but you should see him blush over Kagome-chan," Kurama laughed.

"You lie!" Chitose accused, jumping off the window ledge, "That jaded rogue would never blush!"

"That rogue has met his match,"

"I'll believe it when I see it," she pouted, an expression which looked quite cute on Naruto's face.

"Well," Kurama amended, "It is true that he does more leering than blushing, especially now that she is expecting their first kit,"

"That's better,"

"I have to admit, Chitose-san, that given my shared memories with Yoko it is very strange to talk to you in a male body," he shook his head. Tsunade laughed, sympathizing with his feelings.

"Maybe so," Chitose shrugged, "But this kit is mine now and I'll gladly help him kill anyone who threatens his existence,"

"Admirable,"

"Just so long as it's strictly self-defense I can handle the mess that that would cause," Tsunade sighed, "It's bad enough that Naruto-kun has to deal with the hatred left over from your attack he doesn't need the deaths of innocents on his hands,"

"True," Kurama nodded. Chitose growled, her crimson eyes contrasting vividly with Naruto's sunny yellow hair.

"If that slimy snake-summoner hadn't been hiding out in the village I wouldn't have attacked. I almost got him at the Chuunin Exams but he managed to get the slip on me," she started pacing, "Just thinking about that creepy piece of lowclass oni refuse makes my bloodlust call,"

"Wait," Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Snake-summoner? Orochimaru? Was he the one who killed your kits?"

"And the human can add," Chitose drawled sarcastically.

"Now, now," Kurama stepped in between the glaring women. "So, Hokage-sama, you know this Orochimaru?"

"He and I were students together. But he got too power hungry and became a missing nin. He's the reason I'm Hokage now. It was him that killed the last Hokage, our sensei," she sighed. Kurama could tell from her scent that she was suppressing her sorrow at the death of her sensei in order to appear strong.

"She speaks the truth," Chitose verified needlessly. Kurama frowned, Yoko-like thinking tickling his mind.

"Yet he is permitted to live?"

"Hey!" Tsunade protested, "We're doing the best we can in tracking him down but he has made some very powerful allies and I cannot afford to just throw my best fights at him in a hope that he'll slip up and get killed,"

"And how good are your best fighters?"

"Exceptional," Tsunade boasted. Kurama leveled her with a deadpan stare.

"That's not what I asked,"

"For humans they're pretty skilled. They have a unique way to mould ki that can give you quite a few nasty surprises but it took most of the village to take me down," Chitose supplied, knowing what Kurama was going for.

"So," he said slowly, "They're a danger to another human but a nuisance to a fully trained nine-tail in his prime?" he simplified. Tsunade stiffened at the jab but Chitose grinned.

"That's about it,"

"Sounds like it could be interesting," he turned to face Tsunade, "How much would you pay me if I took care of him for you?"

Silence.

"Are you hiring yourself out as a mercenary?" Chitose asked, incredulous.

"You and Naruto-kun can help out if you want," he smiled, "I have no qualms with splitting the bounty. Besides, it's more honest than robbing a bank, although I could do that if I _really_ wanted to…"

Tsunade coughed. "I can't just send you out after Orochimaru like that. You say that you're powerful and skilled and Kyuubi vouches for the Kitsune you had in you but I can't trust either of you without conducting an examination,"

Kurama cocked his head to one side, "Examination? How?"

"Armed combat," Chitose purred.

Tsunade sighed, "Yes. Armed combat,"

"Against who?"

* * *

AN: Yo! Book three has begun! Starting off with poor Kurama getting dragged headlong into another world. You know, it's probably a really good thing that I _don't _own these poor characters. Just LOOK at what I'm going to put Kurama through. Well, you'll have to wait a couple chapters for the full effect but even I have to pity the guy. That's what he gets for being such a great guy, you know. I take notice and do terrible things to him. 

But just wait! This book is fraught with many of my twisted imaginings and ideas. If you are uncomfortable with the notion of Ranma ½ then please keep your scathing comments to yourself. If you have anything _constructive_ to say to me, by all means please, PLEASE talk to me! I love advice and I try to use it whenever offered. I also love random compliments! They are the bread and butter of my existence. Arigato minna!


	2. Chapter 2

All standard disclaimers apply

**Chapter 2**

**Shinobi Physical Examinations**

Kurama surveyed the battle arena. There were a few scrubby plant along the edges and a bare mention of grass and moss on the main ground. Stands surrounded the combat zone, empty save a few spectators. He spied the Hokage and the team that had found him in the forest. He waved at a cheering Naruto.

"Are you ready? Or are you just going to stand there?" his opponent asked.

Kurama looked over to the man he was to fight, "Forgive me, I was waiting for you to make the first move," he smiled, "But if you wish for me to begin..."

Running his hand through his hair he plucked some choice seeds from their hiding places. Unnaturally sharp blades of grass sprung to life between his fingers as throwing knives more deadly than kunai. The unlucky shinobi was forced into the defensive as Kurama threw them faster than the human eye could see. The deadly vegetation stuck the ground and sprouted into wildly twisting masses. A thorny whip lashed out and tore the skin across the shinobi's chest. A minor wound since Kurama was not aiming to kill.

A series of frantic handsigns and the ground around Kurama exploded. Nimbly he leapt from growing stalagmite to flying rock to stable ground.

"Interesting move," he commented, flicking his rose whip out again, "I have never seen ki manipulated quite like that,"

More handsigns and the world swayed for a moment. Kurama blinked as his opponent disappeared into thin air. Something tingled on the edge of his mind, akin to the feeling of Hiei's jagan. Mindplay? They were capable of that? No matter. He violently erected mental barriers against psychic intrusions.

He felt cold steel at his throat.

"Do you yield?"

Kurama froze, his mind racing.

"Do you yield?" the shinobi repeated, impatient.

"Do you?" Kurama retorted coolly. He could keenly smell the shinobi's anger and that only fed his amusement. The scanty grass around their feet sprung to life at the silent command of the Plantmaster, wrapping around the shinobi in a full body-bind, locking into place and freezing its victim's movements completely.

"What?" the shinobi exclaimed, "But you didn't use any handsigns!"

"I'll ask you again," he said sweetly, slipping away to study his handiwork. "Will _you_ yield?"

Kurama could feel the trapped shinobi testing his bonds. When he found no way out he grudgingly nodded his defeat. The grass snaked away, freeing its captive.

"Wise choice. Being strangled to death by grass is a nasty way to go," he smiled, noting the scowl on the defeated shinobi, "but you did well. It is an impressive thing to last as long as you did against me," the scowl darkened and Kurama countered with an even brighter smile.

In a puff of smoke the shinobi was replaced and another fight began. The pattern instated reminded Kurama of the Dark Tournament when he fought the shinobi of the Makai. It was a wearing process but not as challenging as sparring with Yuusuke now that he was a toushin. Opponent after opponent faced the same end, forced to admit defeat. Kurama had managed to grow so many plants in the arena that all he had to do was command them and they defended him.

His currant opponent, a white-eyed boy approximately his age was faring unnaturally well against Kurama's self-made sentient jungle. It almost seemed as if he could see all 360 degrees around him as well as up and down. Strange.

"How is it that you can see so much, boy?" he demanded as he leapt away from an attack. He did not get an answer, so he increased the ferocity of his plants.

* * *

Naruto watched in amazement at the foreigner's movements. He could see, probably because of Kyuubi, the flow of chakra from the redhead to the plants. It was mesmerizing. 

_:I can't believe that he hasn't used the Death Tree yet:_ Chitose commented.

'_The what?'_

_:Death Tree. It was one of Yoko's favorite plants. Like a Venus Fly Trap but much, much bigger and suited for devouring youkai. Acid, teeth, the whole works:_

Naruto considered. _'Maybe he doesn't want to risk it. I mean, so far he hasn't really injured anyone, just fought them to their knees, worn them out or bound them in his plants,'_

_:That could be it:_

They watched as Kurama fought Neji. From the beginning Neji had been fighting with his Byakugan activated and all of his genius skills in the Hyuuga style of the Gentle Fist displayed without reservation. It was apparent that he had no intention of following the pattern set by his forerunners of defeat: he was going to win.

But neither combatant had landed a blow since their face off began. It was strange, Kurama had been fighting for well over an hour straight, using up his chakra at an almost constant pace but he was hardly winded. Sakura commented on this, asking Kakashi his thoughts on the reason. Kakashi frowned – you could not tell with his mask on but Naruto had a feeling he was frowning –and did not answer right away.

"Maybe he does stamina training like Gai and Lee," he shrugged. Sakura nodded, accepting the answer.

"My Sharingan isn't working on him," Sasuke muttered. "It's like when I fought Naruto," Naruto held his breath, hoping that they did not figure it out.

"Eh? How could that be?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I don't know," Sasuke growled, frustrated, "It's the same feeling, but the chakra flow is almost natural compared to when I fought Naruto,"

Naruto started sweating lightly.

"What do you think Naruto?" Kakashi turned to his oddly silent student. Naruto jumped.

"Eh? Me? Well, maybe it's just a bloodlimit kinda thing," he hedged, trying not to look like he was sweating. Honestly, one would think that being raised by a kitsune trapped inside his body he'd be used to pressuring situations. But no. For some reason he always broke into a cold sweat when he had to withhold information from people he trusted.

Kakashi's gaze lingered, "Bloodline. Right," he said finally, clearly disbelieving his nervous student.

* * *

Kurama had found the weakness in his opponent's sight. Directly behind him for only a degree or two he was blind as anyone else. Utilizing this knowledge to his advantage he soon had the white-eyed Shinobi wrapped to the nines in thorny vines. 

"Impressive, boy," he complemented, straightening his hair. "I don't know how you could see so much but I haven't had to face someone as slippery as you since I had to track down Hiei after he binged on ice cream. I hadn't thought that anyone else could be that evasive," he smiled at the memory.

The trapped shinobi, unable to speak around the vine in his mouth, glared impassively.

"Is there something you wish to say?" Kurama got a nod. The vine slithered away from the shinobi's mouth.

"How is it that someone my own age is so much stronger?" he asked quietly, grinding the words out.

Kurama smiled. "I'd like to say it was natural talent, or that I had a really good sensei, but in all honesty it was either get good or die a painful death after I watch some scumbag torture my mother. You see, a... friend of mine seemed to attract trouble like a magnet and that trouble always found its way to me," he shrugged.

"I see," the bound shinobi was silent for a moment before speaking again, "I have lost, this round goes to you. But I would like a rematch in the future,"

"Well," Kurama loosened the vines, "If you feel up to it I have no problems,"

* * *

"Neji conceded?" Sakura was amazed. 

"I never thought I would see the day," Kakashi agreed.

_:Good thing he did. Looks like Kurama is taking after Yoko in the way he fights. If Neji had resisted much more he would have taken more drastic measures:_

'_Like that Death Tree you mentioned?'_

_:Possibly, but I don't think just frustration would make him go that far...:_ but Chitose sounded uncertain. She knew Yoko, not the human that had learned everything from Yoko.

"Naruto? What's wrong? You look pale," Sakura commented, twisting around so she could see her teammate's eyes. Naruto blushed a little and smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"It's nothing Sakura-chan, don't worry,"

"If you say so," she said and turned her attention back to the arena.

* * *

Kurama sighed and cracked his back as he waited for the next shinobi to present itself for combat. He had used a goodly amount of youki in growing so many plants so quickly but the power radiating back to him from them increased his reserves exponentially. The lovely vegetation radiated healthy energies and Kurama reaped the excess. 

Therefore it was hardly a surprise to him that he was not even winded.

* * *

Tsunade stared down at the redhead in disbelief. He had been in straight combat for an hour or two already and was not even breathing hard. Even Neji's Byakugan had not fazed him in the slightest, as far as she could tell. The Hyuuga prodigy had not been able to land a single blow on the former avatar. 

"Hokage-sama," Shizune stuttered, "Who is this boy?"

"Just someone who was in a position like Naruto-kun," She whispered, low enough for only her assistant to overhear.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Only this one is separated from the kitsune that was trapped inside him," she considered who she would send next. Getting a brilliant idea she hastily scribbled a note and gave it to Lee to give to Kurama before they started.

* * *

Kurama edged away from the shinobi with a bad bowl cut and what looked like caterpillars feasting upon his eyebrows. He had leapt down in front of Kurama carrying a message from the Hokage. 

_I have seen how well plants respond to your bidding. How well do you fight without them?_

Very well. He requested a minute to recall his homemade jungle. The creepy shinobi, Lee, bestowed him with a 'nice-guy' smile and thumbs up. Shuddering, he cleaned up the arena, storing all the regressed seeds back in his hair where they had come from.

At an unspoken signal they both slipped into opening taijutsu stances. Kurama, with all the patience dealing with a pigheaded kitsune thief had given him, waited for Lee to make the first move. Several minutes ticked by as they both stared into the other's eyes.

Suddenly, flickering out of sight, Lee made a move. Kurama blocked the incoming kick and his fist shot out for a straight punch to the chest. Lee flew back, flipping before his hit the ground. Again he darted inwards. Kurama sidestepped another blow.

_Brush, check, strike._

He landed a fist to Lee's ribs.

"You are good," Lee commented, regaining his composure after skidding several feet back. Kurama shrugged.

"I'd like to think that I've gotten better over the years," he dissembled.

A flurry of fists that Yuusuke would be proud of, each blocked in an elegant weaving pattern of flowing hands. Lee managed to land only one blow to the avatar but by the time Kurama had him in a checkmate the taijutsu specialist was looking like a walking bruise.

"Very good," Tsunade clapped from behind them. Kurama released Lee and stepped back, bowing to the worthy opponent.

"Hokage-sama," He smiled politely, making Tsunade wonder if he ever frowned. "What can I do for you?"

"Even after fighting Lee you still aren't breathing hard," She observed.

Kurama shrugged, "After sparring with Yuusuke and Hiei I'm afraid that your shinobi aren't anything special,"

"Is that so?" she hitched up a blonde eyebrow.

"Well, other than the way you mould ki there isn't that much remarkable about your Shinobi," he said, "So, Hokage-sama, who am I to fight next?"

"That would be me. Orochimaru is a Legendary Sannin, as am I. If you can defeat me you have a chance against him,"

"Understandable," Kurama nodded.

"So far you have fought Shinobi of progressing ranks from Chuunin to Jounin and some ANBU yet you show little fatigue. The medic in me is screaming that such is impossible. Even knowing Naruto's condition and that he pulls on Kyuubi's chakra when needed but you no longer have Yoko in your body. How is it that you still have so much chakra?"

Kurama considered her words. "If by this 'chakra' you speak about you mean ki then the answer is fairly simple. When Yoko was taken from my body and given one of his own the technique used created two identical reservoirs for us both. Normally this wouldn't be possible, but Kagome-chan is a prodigy constantly accomplishing the impossible," he smiled, "So I was left with essentially a perfect copy Yoko's ki and abilities and he kept the originals. The only difference is that Yoko cannot manipulate reiki as I can, but we can both use youki,"

"And what have you been using up to now?"

"Youki,"

"Why just that? The plants?"

"Indeed," Kurama nodded, "Yoko's youki was specialized for the manipulation of vegetation as well as some other things,"

"So you control the two different energies at will?"

"Yes,"

"I see,"

"You had mentioned that you have had to use Yoko's youkai form at times. Can you still do that now that you are separated?" Tsunade was curious.

Kurama thought. "I might be able to," he said slowly, "But it would take me a while to figure out how to unlock it,"

Tsunade nodded.

* * *

"What are they talking about?" Sasuke asked. 

"I don't know," Sakura sighed, frustrated. "I can't hear. What about you, Naruto?"

"Me neither,"

Team seven sat in sullen silence. They just _knew_ that the Hokage and Kurama were talking about something interesting.

* * *

"I'm willing to wait," Tsunade said. Kurama looked at her for a moment, shrugged and slipped into a meditative state. 

Searching his mind for the door to the fullness of Yoko's abilities, Kurama wondered idly how to transform without Yoko instigating the transfer of control. Before all Kurama had to do was step back and Yoko inserted himself into the position of control. Now Kurama had to find the body-memory of how to do that on his own.

Outside, Tsunade watched the foreign boy. Time ticked by and she was starting to wonder if he would be able to access his kitsune form. People in the stands murmured, wondering what was going on.

Kurama sifted methodically through his mind. He was following a trail of silver ki deeper and deeper into his soul. Living with Yoko all these years had left an imprint on the avatar. Soon he grasped what he was looking for, grinning ferally as he felt the change.

Tsunade stepped back as the boy's hair shifted colour and grew rapidly. His body changed and grew taller, clothing shifting to a strange style unknown to the Sannin. A silver tail, matching the now silver hair, caught her attention as it twitched behind him.

"Is this what you expected, Hokage-sama?" the voice sounded the same, even if the appearance was completely different. Tsunade examined what she could from her position.

"Well, to be honest, no. I hadn't expected something so...humanoid," she said honestly. Kurama cocked his head to the side.

"Is that so? Well, I have never used Yoko's animalistic form, so I don't know if I can. As far as I know youma only use those forms when they are in a killing rage, and the only times that Yoko has gotten that emotional was when one of his partners died and when Kagome-san was mortally wounded,"

"And he transformed then?" Tsunade ventured.

"Oh heavens no," Kurama looked appalled. "I can't give you the particulars on the first time, that's his business, but the second time I was holding onto his sanity. If he had snapped then Kagome-san's brother and her son would have killed us,"

Tsunade was silent. The people in the stands were panicking.

* * *

"What is he?" Sasuke whispered, red Sharingan eyes whirling defensively. 

_:I didn't think he could transform into Yoko:_

'_That's what Yoko looks like?'_

_:What'd you think he looked like:_

Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is he?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shrugged, his one visible eye trained on the arena. He had an idea but he wasn't about to fill their ears with assumptions.

"He transformed," Naruto muttered, unconsciously voicing both his and Chitose's thoughts. "Why would he transform, he had enough chakra, ki, whatever. He had enough to fight the old lady. Did she ask for this? She knows. He told her about his past. Does she want to fight him like this? Why?"

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, vaguely worried for her teammate. He did not usually mutter to himself.

"But does she even know what she's getting into? He may be my age but he's got more experience and power than I do. Then again, I never did get to fight _Baa-san_, we got interrupted. But why would he transform? What purpose does this serve?"

"Naruto?" Sakura poked him in the side.

"But wait. That conversation. Maybe they were discussing the uses of demon chakra..."

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed in his ear, sending the blond flying out of the way of the deadly decibels.

"Ow! Sakura-chan, what was that for?" he complained, holding his abused ear.

"You weren't paying any attention, looser," Sasuke snorted.

"Well, no need to yell," Naruto muttered.

"What on earth were you muttering about, Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto started sweating again.

"I...ah, well, you see," he stuttered

"Just spit it out, Naruto,"

"Hokage-sama hasn't cleared you," he said desperately. This got a few raised eyebrows. Naruto never called Tsunade 'Hokage-sama' it was always _Baa-san_ or old lady.

"Hokage-sama hasn't cleared us? But you're cleared?" Sasuke drawled, scowling. "Does it have something to do with Kyuubi?"

"I can't say," he edged away. Sasuke and Sakura got a predatory gleam in their eyes and stalked closer, determined to pry the information out of the hapless jinchuuriki.

* * *

"So do you want to fight me or are you shocked into this stillness by the overwhelming beauty of this form?" Kurama smirked. So he had teased Yoko for using lines like that. But right now it just seemed to fit so perfectly. Tsunade mimed gagging. 

"Don't you every say anything that cheesy again, boy," she commanded with mock ferocity. Kurama responded with a flamboyant bow.

"Yes ma'am,"

"Well, we're supposed to be fighting. Let's get a move on,"

Both slipped into taijutsu stances, shuffling around a little, waiting for the other to move.

"Is this fight to be fought weaponless like the last?" Kurama asked.

"That's up to you," Tsunade conceded.

"Wonderful," Tsunade leapt aside, just missing being caught by some rapidly growing grass. She slammed her fist into the earth creating an impressive ripple of destruction. Kurama flitted away with a grace that would have made Hiei proud and settled himself on a large uprooted rock. The rock exploded underneath him. He lashed his whip out, trying to distract her.

"You are strong,"

"Side effect of my training,"

"Useful side effect,"

"At times,"

Tsunade formed a jutsu and cast it Kurama's way. The silver kitsune blocked with a hastily grown tree.

* * *

"Naruto, if you tell me I'll buy you ramen for a week," Sakura coaxed. Naruto clenched his fists, resisting valiantly. 

"No." he said stubbornly.

"A month," Sasuke upped the ante.

_:Don't cave, boy:

* * *

_

Kurama was actually enjoying this battle. Tsunade was quick enough and strong enough to keep the Spirit Detective on his toes. He could feel the tension radiating form the spectators, present ever since he had unlocked Yoko's form. A feral grin escaped his lips. This match could be over at any moment. He had planted a seed on the Hokage's body and was just waiting for the roots to spread. He could not force it to grow to fast, she would notice. It had to be just right.

"What are you grinning about?" Tsunade demanded. She had to admit this foreigner was powerful, possibly even more so than herself. It was a scary thought.

Suddenly, Kurama slowed to a stop. "Hokage-sama? You should stop moving. You'll aggravate the seed I planted on your body,"

"Seed?" She looked down and was surprised to see angry looking veins running underneath her skin. "And what is this supposed to do?"

"Well, if left long enough without being extracted – and that means every piece of root as well – it would just grow slowly, leeching your body of anything that keeps you alive. Eventually it would rob you of any form of movement, other than anything involuntary like breathing. Of course, that's the passive side. If I say a certain word then the process is sped up exponentially and you won't even know what hit you before you become plant food," he explained seriously.

"I see," Tsunade considered her options. She tried extracting the roots from her body using medicnin techniques, but the seed reacted by growing faster. Kurama shook his head, warning her against any more action like that.

"You really can't do anything about it without a Plantmaster, Hokage-sama. Trust me, Yoko researched every move he used carefully so he would know every loophole and weakness before his victim," he ginned a foxy grin.

"So what can I do?" Tsunade asked.

"Other than yield?"

"Yes,"

"You could continue fighting, until the roots freeze your mobility, which won't be too long," he shrugged.

"Is that it?"

"Yes,"

Tsunade sighed. She could not see any other option and she didn't want to have a plant's root system eating away at her body while she was still living.

"Fine. I yield,"

Kurama nodded and retrieved the seed from her shoulder, recalling the roots and regressing the germination process. "Wise move," he nodded.

* * *

"Did Tsunade-sama just yield?" Sasuke asked, gaining the attention of his teammates. 

"I think she just did," Kakakshi agreed.

"Who is this guy?" Sakura asked yet again.

Naruto crept away.

* * *

Kurama replaced the seed back within his hair and shifted back to his human body. The part of his personality that had been effected the most by Yoko wanted him to comment on what a pleasant warm up that was, but he resisted. 

"I'll get you all the information you need on Orochimaru," Tsunade promised. Kurama bowed.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, that would be helpful,"

"When do you want to start?" she asked, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"As soon as you let me take Naruto-san," He shrugged. "The boy is in need of serious training from someone who knows what is going on inside of him,"

"I understand, but it's going to be hard to release Naruto-kun into the custody of a stranger,"

"Just say that I'm a specialist you called in from another Village," he shrugged, taking what he knew of the political systems here and creating a plan.

"Hide me!" Naruto squeaked, startling Tsunade out of her skin. The blond boy had managed to creep up behind the Hokage without her even noticing. Sasuke and Sakura, on the other hand, had noticed his escape and were in hot pursuit.

"What's going on, brat?" Tsunade asked, rubbing her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"They-want-me-to-tell-them-about-Kurama-but-you-didn't-say-I-could-so-I-didn't-but-they-aren't-giving-up-and-I-can't-handle-any-more-promises-of-ramen-without-cracking!" he said all in one breath.

"Me? They're trying to get you to talk about me?" Kurama laughed. Ah, if ever there was a time to pull on the reserves of Yoko attitude that he had accumulated over the years just to wow people with sheer animal charisma now was a pretty good time to test it.

He turned his shining emerald eyes to Naruto's teammates. Sakura blushed a deep red that clashed with her pink hair at the look he gave her, most defiantly not immune to a Kitsune Seduction. Kurama might not be fully kitsune himself, but the power was there. Just one Look and the pretty kunoichi suddenly felt like she would do anything for this beautiful man.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks when Kurama turned a different kind of gaze on him. Having different, more human, morals as he liked to think of it, Kurama didn't use the Seduction on the boy. Instead he leveled Sasuke with a look that said he was as deadly as anything the boy had ever heard about in any story and then some. Sasuke froze and Kurama almost smiled at the sweat that started pouring down the boy's face.

Kurama sneezed.

The interruption cancelled both spells he had woven. Sakura and Sasuke both took a wary step back.

"Someone's talking about me," he muttered, looking very annoyed. "It's about time. They should have noticed a long time ago,"

"Who?" Tsunade asked. Kurama shot her a long look.

"My friends and employer," he sighed.

"Well, the only time that old wife's tale is in effect is when the people doing the talking are in the same dimension as the one being talked about," said a deep voice from the shadows. Kurama whirled around in shock.

"Hiei!" He exclaimed.

"Seems you've gotten yourself in quite the quandary, Fox," he sneered in a friendly taunt.

"How'd you get here? Can I get back? What happened?"

"My jagan, and not without extensive research and we haven't figured it out yet," Hiei shrugged, stepping closer. "Who are these people, Fox?"

"Oh, sorry. Hiei, This is Naruto-san, someone like me, and this is Hokage-sama, who I don't believe I ever got her proper name,"

"Tsunade," She provided.

"Tsunade-sama, and these are Naruto-san's team: Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, and their sensei, Kakashi-san," Kurama gestured to each in turn. "Everyone, this is my friend and partner in battle, Hiei the Jaganshi," Hiei grunted and turned his attention to Naruto.

"So this boy is like you? Not silver but red, eh? Does Yoko know her?" Hiei asked, his jagan glowing slightly from under the warded bandages that covered it.

"Yes, Yoko does know her. But I don't think you should tell him when Kagome-san is in the room,"

"Ah?"

"It's Chitose-san," Kurama blushed at Yoko's memories.

"Ah," Hiei looked smug. If he let this info slip when Kagome was in earshot Yoko would be sleeping on the couch.

"Who's Chitose?" Sakura asked. Hiei shot her a dangerous glance. She shrunk back.

"No one you should worry about little girl," Hiei growled, enjoying the fear that practically radiated off the girl.

"Hiei," Kurama sighed.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, stepping between Sakura and Hiei, "Don't talk to Sakura-chan like that!"

Hiei blinked at the blond. Naruto held his ground.

"He may be in a situation like yours, but you have nothing else in common. The boy is much too brash for his own personal safety," the fire youkai commented, turning away from the loud Shinobi boy.

"Ah, well, can you tell me just where I am?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked back to his friend.

"A sub-world. Apparently when Kagome created the Barrier of Worlds five hundred years ago she wasn't able to catch everything in one go. But she didn't realize that, being only human, and so this world is both of the Ningenkai and of the Makai, but also not. Parts of both worlds were taken and used to create this new plane," Hiei explained, ignoring the humans listening in.

"So this is a sub-world. That explains why there are both humans and youkai here. Why wasn't this world on our radar before?"

Hiei grinned, showing off deadly fangs, "Yuusuke is having fun beating that information out of the Brat as we speak,"

"Well, when you know can you tell me,"

"I'll contact you in a few days," Hiei promised.

"Will you be able to find me wherever I am?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded and disappeared.

Silence.

"Kurama-san? Who was that?" Tsunade asked.

"Hm? Oh, that was Hiei. He and I fought together along with two others, Yuusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei is a hybrid, but is dominant Fire youkai, Yuusuke is a toushin hanyou of almost unsurpassable skill even by full-blooded youkai and Kuwabara is a human psychic," he explained absently.

"And who was that 'Yoko' he was talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Kurama stilled for a second before smiling a winning smile, "Yoko and I are close friends. Since Yoko and I have known each other for so long I know almost everything he does," he half-lied easily.

Sasuke did not say anything.

"Ne ne! Kurama! Can you show me some of those moves you did? The ones with all the cool plants and all?" Naruto begged. Kurama shook his head.

"Sorry, Naruto-san. My fighting style and your fighting style are two polar opposites. I won't be able to teach you to fight with plants like I do. But I think after we get you a little more control I might be able to talk Hiei into teaching you the finer points of fire manipulation," he paused and looked over at Tsunade, "That is, of course, if Hokage-sama is willing to allow me to train you,"

Naruto turned on Tsunade, "_Baa-san_! You gotta let me train with him! Please!" he begged.

"We'll see, Brat," She sighed, "I've still gotta come up with a plausible story as to why he'd be taking you on a training trip,"

"Hey! Why's he going to train Naruto?" Sakura demanded.

"Because if I tried to train you or Sasuke-san it would be useless. You have no ability to perform what I can teach," he shrugged.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked, curious.

"It's a matter of blood and circumstance, little girl," he sniffed regally no doubt confusing her even more.

"Blood and circumstance?" Sasuke muttered. Kurama nodded.

"Other than that, it is none of your business,"

"So, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi began, "Are you going to tell us what is going on?"

"Not here, I'm not," She tossed back. "Maybe, if Kurama-san agrees, in my office. Bring your students, else they won't leave Naruto alone,"

"I have no problem with telling them," Kurama shrugged in a reassuring manner. "It's not like I'm ashamed of it,"

"Well, if you're sure," Tsunade called Team seven in.

* * *

AN: Well, this chapter hopefully answered some questions people were asking at the end of the last book. Yes, Kurama still can fight like he used to. Don't ask me about his toying with Yoko's form. That'll probably be used more in sidestories more than this actual fic. And isn't it convenient that Hiei can go back and forth from this world and the others? Handy, ne? Don't ask me to hash out the details, cuz I really don't want to. My head'll explode if I think about it too much. 

A couple cultural references in this chapter: a _youma_ is a youkai that takes on a human form. _Kitsune Seduction_, which is what Kurama pulled on Sakura, was introduced in the last book (Family Ties, in case you haven't read it). Basically the poor human (or anyone else) who falls under it is so open to suggestion and willing to do the bidding of said Seduction Caster that the caster could have their wicked way with the victim in the middle of town square, at high noon with video cameras. Naught, naughty! . But it makes dealing with people easier on a short term basis, I bet!


	3. Chapter 3

All standard disclaimers apply

**Chapter 3**

**Crash Course in Female Anatomy**

"So that's what you meant when you told your friend that Naruto was like you," Sakura deduced. "But how is it that you survived Yoko being extracted form your body?"

"Kagome-san, Yoko's wife and Mate, is a powerful miko. With the aid of trained priest she was able to conduct an exorcism ceremony that pulled Yoko's spirit form my body. Then Kagome's Taiyoukai brother restored Yoko's body to him. It was a draining process for Kagome-san but it worked,"

"Kagome-san is a miko, right? Miko are human, so how did she get a youkai brother?"

"Long story short, she met Sesshoumaru-sama in the past before she was trained in the Spiritual Arts. Things happened, she got even more powerful and he asked if she would like to be a member of his house. She said yes, he adopted her as his sister. According to him it was a matter of protection. She was a powerful, unattached woman with no male relatives present to represent her and he respected her too much to allow her to be force-Mated by some unworthy youkai or human,"

"And Yoko and Kagome met how?"

"Kagome's little brother, her human brother, had been kidnapped by a youkai sorcerer and my Detective team was put on the case. I don't think Koenma knew at the time that Kagome was Yuusuke's cousin, but that doesn't matter right now. Needless to say, they met and Yoko fell head over heals in love with the little woman. It's a kitsune thing that's really difficult for human's to grasp fully so I'm not going into that,"

"I see," Sakura fell silent.

"How is it that you know the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

Kurama turned bright red. "Of all the questions. You'd think I'd be used to this seeing as I've lived with the perverted kitsune for my whole life." He muttered. "Sorry, Sasuke-san. Yoko and Chitose, the kitsune you call Kyuubi, were involved in a 'relationship' long before she was Mated,"

"I see," he echoed what Sakura had said moments before.

"And that other form you took during your fight with Hokage-sama was Yoko's form?" Sakura again.

Kurama nodded.

"So you were a container-"

"Avatar. Container is too bleak to explain what my role was,"

"Avatar, whatever, for this thief, Yoko, and he knew Kyuubi. But Yoko isn't in your body anymore and is, in fact, living peacefully in the middle of a human city with a miko wife, mate, whatever," She summed up. "But I though that youkai were just bloodthirsty monsters,"

"Most are in one way or another," Kurama agreed, "But often it's only the lower class youkai that act violently without need or cause. Higher-class youkai have honed their skills so much that they either kill for status, money or training. In some cases, like with Yoko, they decide to pursue a different career just for amusement's sake,"

"Then why did Kyuubi attack the village?"

A careless question from the pink haired girl. Kurama turned his head to Naruto, responding to the low growl Chitose forced through the boy's throat.

"It is not my place to say," he said coolly, not wanting to stoke the female kitsune's ire.

"That's right. And it's not even your place to even ask, Pinky," Chitose snapped, startling everyone but Kurama.

"What are you doing out?" Tsunade demanded. Chitose shot her a long glance.

"The Kit understands that a mother has to speak her part," she snapped before turning back to team seven. "If that filthy Snake Summoner hadn't been hiding in the village like a coward after killing off my kits then none of that would have happened. I only wanted his blood, the rest of your fool shinobi were just in the way,"

Kakashi tensed. "Just in the way?" he muttered.

"What a way to put it," Kurama shook his head wryly. "I'm sure there could have been a subtler, maybe even more considerate way of putting it as I'm sure the effects of your rampage are still being felt,"

"Yeah, and the Kit here is getting the brunt of it," she sneered.

"Be that as it may, Hokage-sama here is going to give me the information on this Orochimaru and I will, with her magnanimous permission of course, take you and Naruto-san with me as well," he smiled a little, "I understand the need for a Blood Revenge runs deeper in youkai than it does in humans. This human slaughtered your Kits and his blood must be shed as payment for the crime, as per custom,"

"Indeed, Yoko taught you well,"

"Well, he didn't really leave me much choice. Since there was no seal on his spirit, his memories mixed liberally with mine before I even had a chance to defend myself. It's confusing at times but ultimately helpful," the redhead shrugged indifferently.

"Well, the Village Idiots already think the Kit is the Devil Incarnate without me sharing my past. I could but I'm not going to unless I need to," Chitose reasoned. "And if I do I'm sure not going to do a Sharing anywhere near this village,"

"Hm, yes," Kurama nodded, "The burst of youki would alert anyone even remotely aware,"

"We have no clue as to what you two are talking about," Tsunade interjected crossly.

"That's fine with me," Kurama smiled. Chitose shrugged. She did not care and she was not about to go into in depth description of High Youkai culture. There just was not time and she didn't have the patience.

It took much wheedling, pleading and threatening to get Tsunade to agree to release Naruto into Kurama's care for an 'extended training mission' with the 'foreign specialist she had sent for.' Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura had been sworn to secrecy as to the true nature of Kurama and the 'training trip' on pain of being contracted out as Iruka's assistant for the next ten years. A truly frightening prospect for all.

So, with information stowed carefully in the neatly categorized library that was Kurama's mind and a hyperactive student in tow the journey was begun.

* * *

The sun was shining, the wind blowing gently, birds singing in the tree branches, and storm clouds loomed in the horizon. Indeed, it was a lovely day.

"Kurama! Hurry up! Let's go!" Naruto called from down the road.

"Patience, Naruto," Kurama sighed.

"Hurry!"

Another sigh and the grass along the sides of the road sprung forward and wrapped around Naruto's ankles, anchoring him in place. The blond boy struggled to free himself and was still struggling when Kurama passed him.

"I said patience, Naruto." The grass loosened its grip and returned to normal. "If you're going to train under me and Hiei, if he agrees, then you need to cultivate some patience,"

Naruto glared. He was not hurt, but it was the principle of the matter that counted.

"And you don't need to look at me like that," Kurama said impassively, not looking back.

The two walked for as long as they could before the heavy clouds moved overtop of their position and rain began to pour. Neither wanted to continue in the unfavorable weather, but according to the map that Kurama had memorized there was another village just a few hours ahead. Deaf to Naruto's complaints Kurama pushed them forward.

The smothered lights that bravely shone through the dismal gray rain heralded their arrival. Due to the rain, and an insufficient map memorized from the packet that Tsunade had provided, finding an inn was a difficult task. Shops were closed and no one outside to ask directions from. Finally, they spied a promising looking sign hanging over an inviting door.

Kurama pushed the door open and almost melted when a wave of warmth washed over his soaked body. He had Naruto haggle over the price of a room since he had no idea what kind of monetary system they had here. Soon enough the two boys were given a key and promised a hot meal. Kurama inspected their room with a critical eye. It was not much but it would have to do for the night.

After peeling off their soaked clothing and changing into something dryer Kurama set up some traps tuned to his ki and Naruto's chakra.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, peering over Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama looked up from his tinkering, "This? This is a Spidervine, very useful to me for keeping an eye on things while I'm away. As thin as it is it's also very tough and sharp. See how the vine is star-shaped? Even without my manipulation it's enough to break skin," he explained.

"And with your manipulation?"

"It can cut though the hardest steel like butter," Kurama smirked proudly.

"Are you sure you can't teach me stuff like that?" Naruto whined.

"Sorry," Kurama shook his head, "It's a specialty thing. Yoko specialized in plant-life and Chitose specialized in fire and seismic control,"

_:Just like the legends of your village say. They just don't know the half of it:_

"So I'm gonna learn fire and size-mik stuff?" Naruto ventured. Kurama nodded.

"It's only logical. That is what Chitose has conditioned her ki to favor,"

"You keep talking about this 'ki' stuff. What is it?" Naruto asked grumpily.

"Ki? Well, let's see. Ki is spiritual energy that is tied directly with physical strength. If you train properly the more physical strength you possess the stronger your ki reserves," Kurama explained.

"Huh. Sounds like how Sakura described chakra,"

"They could be one and the same. Ask Chitose, she has insight into this that I do not,"

_:He's got it right, Kit. Ki is just another name for chakra. Differing languages and all that crap, you know. Kurama is from a place called Japan, which is why he uses the word 'ki.' The shinobi language of this world, I'm guessing, originated from a place called India. It's a Buddhist thing, if I remember:_

Naruto blinked. "She agrees with you but she's got me so lost now. Going off about someplace called Japan and India,"

"Ah. Probably the origin countries of the differing terms," Kurama nodded sagely. "I say ki, you cay chakra. Same thing, so let us not worry over it. I have noted that your people use ki in a most interesting manner. Would you mind teaching me how you do so while I teach you how to manipulate youki?"

"Youki? That's demon chakra, right?"

"Right. The ki of a youkai is called youki,"

"What's the difference between a youkai and a demon? Is it just another language change?"

"Well, in the world I'm from demons are inherently evil and cannot be good unless there is underlying evil. Youkai on the other hand have the option just like humans whether or not they are to be good or evil,"

"Then why does everyone think that they're evil?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"Because the ones who aren't evil tend to keep their noses clean and out of the way," Kurama shrugged, "Either that or they become famous for other things and no one really pays them any mind unless their business mixes,"

"Like Yoko?" Naruto guessed.

"Like Yoko. Now, if the weather lets up a bit tomorrow, we'll start our training. Sound good?"

* * *

"As intriguing as the concept is, I have enough people mistake me for a woman without me actually being one." Kurama protested, hands up to ward off Naruto's pressuring gaze.

"Aw, come on Kurama! It's an awesome jutsu, perfect in almost every way," Naruto grinned, advancing. Kurama backed up, pace for pace.

"No means no, Naruto,"

"But just think of all the fun you could have when you get back home,"

Kurama paused, Yoko-mentality shifting to the blond's side of reasoning.

"I mean, how many other people would be able to gender-bend like that?"

Kurama started sweating as his resolve cracked.

"And if the fan club gets to be too bad just Sexy no jutsu your way into convincing them they've got the wrong guy... or girl,"

"What were those hand signs again?"

Okay, so he caved.

Naruto grinned and showed him the transforming jutsu again. Indeed, the jutsu was perfect in almost every respect, even down to scent. Kurama had little doubt in his mind that if someone really wanted to they could use the jutsu to get themselves pregnant. The only problem being the need for a vast supply of ki to pull from in order to sustain the transformed state of femininity.

"Sexy no jutsu!" Kurama muttered, refusing to yell out the embarrassing name. In a poof of thick smoke the effeminate young man was replaced with sultry looking, naked redhead. Looking down at her new body Kurama blushed a shade of red that rivaled her hair at her state of undress.

"Not bad for your first try," Naruto commented proudly as he visually analyzed the results. "Good sized chest, perfect curves, legs to here, looks about right,"

Kurama glared. She could not even see her toes for the large breasts in the way. Her body felt odd, out of the proportion she was used to. She demanded her clothes.

"Now. Get them." she ground out. There was no way she was going to stand around on an open road as a naked female.

"No need. Just tweak the jutsu and you should be able to make your own clothes," he waved a negligent hand and demonstrated.

"Sexy no jutsu! See?" Indeed, by following the flow of the ki Kurama could see what she needed to do and copied the move.

"That's better," she muttered, looking down at the comfortable jeans and tee shirt she now sported. It was not perfect. The tee-shirt stretched across her ample bosom provocatively and the jeans felt a little more snug than they probably should be. She tried again, changing the style of the clothing. And again and again until she was satisfied.

"Wanna see who can last longer?" Naruto grinned when Kurama stopped fiddling, showing off fox-like canines. Kurama shrugged. If she was going to use this back home or the Makai she had better get used to the changes somehow. It might as well be somewhere where the reputation of Yoko Kurama had not reached and therefore could not be tarnished.

Kurama walked with a little difficulty at first, trying to get the hang of the different motions this new body needed in order to move correctly. She observed that Naruto seemed quiet at home in his female alter ego and she wondered just how often the boy switched genders and why. It took a while but Kurama found if she swung her hips just a little with each step, walking was less painful.

As they walked Kurama lectured on youki and how to access and control it when you are receiving it from a spirit trapped in your body. Naruto nodded and asked questions, often interrupting. The day waned with little of note happening and by evening they found themselves checked in into another inn. Naruto, or Sachiko in his female guise, posed them as a kunoichi escorting a bride to her groom's family. Kurama rolled her eyes at the blatant lie, while glaring daggers at anyone she caught oogling.

The pair of drop-dead gorgeous girls turned many a male head. Wolf whistles followed them down the streets. Naruto played along, winking and wiggling her fingers at a few choice men. Kurama on the other hand felt like the blush she sported was turning out to be permanent.

Some bold man snaked a hand around her waist causing her to stiffen. In an unnaturally violent moment, said man was suddenly tossed back into a cart of vegetables. Kurama glared down at the fallen man, as best she could around her amazing chest, a tick forming in her eyebrow. She slowly lowered her fist, spun on her heal and stalked down the now silent street, Naruto hot on her tail.

"I can't stand perverts!" she hissed.

"I can tell," Naruto grinned. "Now if only you'd do that to Ero-sannin,"

Kurama froze. "Ero-sannin?" That did not sound safe.

"Yeah. He's supposedly a great legendary shinobi but he's such a pervert! He's the one who writes those porn novels that Kakashi-sensei is always reading,"

Kurama's tick started up again. She did NOT want to have to deal with someone who had warranted a nickname like 'Ero-sannin.'

"Porn novels?"

"Yeah. Stupid pervert thinks he's all that and he's always trying to peek into the girls side of the public baths," Naruto complained. "Tried to get me to do it with him. Had to beat him up for that one," The blond grinned an evil grin that spoke volumes on what he had done to his wayward teacher. Kurama's respect for Naruto jumped up a notch.

* * *

Some few miles away the legendary shinobi Jiraiya sneezed, alerting the subjects of his 'research' to his presence.

* * *

AN: Well, here's a recap of books one and two, hope you don't mind too much. I was just sketching out the plot for book two when I was writing this (go figure) so this is pretty much me putting my ideas somewhere where I won't loose them. It worked '

And introducing Femme!Kurama, and a long list of terrible things I'm going to put the poor boy, or rather, girl, through. I feel the overwhelming need to laugh evilly!


	4. Chapter 4

All standard disclaimers apply

**Chapter 4**

**Knowledge over Money**

"We need money," Kurama deduced, looking at the sign of a bookshop.

"What for?" Naruto asked. Kurama grinned, showing off fangs left over from Yoko's influence on his development. They actually looked quiet pretty instead of intimidating on her female face.

"Because that is a book store chock full of books that I have never before laid eyes on and if I don't have enough money I'm probably going to fall back on what Yoko taught me since before I can remember and simply relieve them of their stock without asking," she stated point blank. Naruto stared at her blankly for a moment before groaning.

"Do you know how heavy that would be? Why can't you just rob a bank or something?"

That is right. Do not bother to pick at the fact that Kurama was threatening to rob the shop clean of every book, scroll and manuscript, just worry about how it would affect travel.

"We could call it weight training. Knowledge is far more important than money. I can rob a bank any day but books can sometimes be a once in a lifetime opportunity. And when Hiei shows up again he can take the ones that I've read back to my home and we won't have to worry about them," She reasoned, edging closer to the target shop.

"Well, looks like you're going to be stealing a lot, I don't have enough to by anything good. But I can help you figure out which ones will be useful," Naruto shrugged, "But don't anything this time through. Come back when you're under some other transformation jutsu, okay? Don't want to ruin the reputation of that pretty face,"

"Well of course I'd scout out my target before I struck. What kind of professional do you take me for?" Kurama feigned offence.

The clerk greeted the two 'women' with a smile, asking if there was anything they were looking for. They replied that they were just browsing and headed deep into the depths of the shop. Naruto pointed out how to tell the useful from the works that would only interest amateurs. Kurama's trained mind memorized the layout and how the security system was set up.

Of course, the accidental slamming of hips into sharp cornered shelves and desks frequently interrupted this. Kurama was used to slim male hips and now that she had an extra twelve inches or so added on... it was painful.

After scouting out the best of the best and a few more just for interests sake the two beat their retreat, one with a headache and the other plotting with such an intensity that she hardly felt Hiei watching from behind. Hiei sighed, frustrated, and followed, one thought running through his head.

How in the world did Kurama and that brat manage to turn themselves into women?

He trailed the two back to their room at the local inn, slipping in through the window, dispatching the guard-plants set around the edges on his way in. Kurama didn't even notice. He just sat on the window ledge until Naruto spotted him.

"Hey! It's you! You're Kurama's friend!" She exclaimed, pointing. Hiei scowled. Kurama looked up, surprised.

"Oh, Hiei! I didn't sense you," She blinked large green eyes at her temperamental friend.

"Obviously," Hiei scowled some more, "Mind explaining a few things, Fox-boy? Or should I call you Fox-girl?"

Kurama looked confused, them she remembered her currant appearance. "Oh this? Naruto was teaching how the shinobi of this world manipulate ki. Apparently one of the more common techniques is one of transformation. Naruto developed a complete physical transformation into a woman and he and I are in a contest to see who can last longer in the female form," she grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't resist. How long are you staying this time?"

Hiei shrugged. "The brat still hasn't caved under Yuusuke's pressure. Admirable, considering what the toushin is putting him through,"

"I'm planning on doing a job on a local bookstore. Will you stick around for that?"

"I should have guessed you would rob the bookstores before the local banks," Hiei sighed, looking vaguely resigned. Kurama stuck her nose up in the air.

"Knowledge is infinitely more valuable than any amount of money," she sniffed.

"What time?" he asked.

"Around two or three in the morning,"

"Why then?" Naruto asked.

"Because robbing places at midnight is expected. And some people haven't gone to sleep then. If you wait until later there is a lower chance of being interrupted," Kurama shrugged.

"It's darker as well," Hiei tossed in, nodding. "Why do you want me to stick around?"

"Well, it'll be hard walking around with most of the inventory strapped to our backs. It would be appreciated if you would take them back to my apartment for storage," Kurama cajoled with a smile. "I promise to sort them first for easy cataloging,"

"Whatever," Hiei grouched, "The Brat is going to want a report,"

"Tell him that I'm traveling with Chitose-san and the boy she is sealed inside. We're tracking down a shinobi criminal that Chitose-san has claimed Blood Revenge on,"

Hiei lifted an eyebrow but nodded, "And what should I say about your current condition?"

Kurama blushed deep red, "Ah, please don't mention it. I'm working on it as an escape from my various fan clubs,"

"Ah," he nodded. He had seen those rabid fan clubs. They were enough to give even a hardened killer like Hiei pause, fearing for his life if they came in his direction.

"Ah, indeed. So, are you going to stick around today or are you going to come back later?"

"What time is it here?"

Naruto answered, "Just before sunset, so I'd say maybe six-six thirty,"

"I will return after midnight," Hiei promised and disappeared again.

"Is he always like that?" Naruto asked.

"Like what?" Kurama had not noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"Sasuke-like," Naruto muttered. "So angsty, so I-know-I'm-better-than-you-and-I'll-kick-your-butt-to-prove-it,"

Kurama laughed, "That's just Hiei. Believe it or not he's actually gotten much better since I first met him,"

"How?" she sounded skeptical.

"You heard him speak more than one sentence, didn't you?"

Naruto paused. "You mean that that's an improvement? How'd you two meet to begin with?"

"Hiei was looking for his sister,"

"Sister? Tell me she's not like him!" the blonde choked, blue eyes wide as she imagined a small, dark, angsty, red-eyed woman.

"No, don't worry. Yukina-chan is nothing like Hiei. She's a sweet little girl," Kurama smiled. "It's hard to understand how they can be related but it's true. Yukina actually reminds me of a quiet, more timid version of Kagome-san,"

"You know, I've really got to meet all these people you keep talking about," Naruto pouted.

"We'll see what I can do,"

* * *

The night was black, thick clouds covered the moon. Three shadows moved along the rooftops to their goal. They watched the street below carefully, wary of the lights lining the road. All three were dressed in shades of black and gray in order to blend seamlessly in with the shadows.

"That's it?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded.

"Naruto, you stay outside and keep watch. Hiei and I will go in. If we're not out in thirty minutes, wait longer,"

Naruto nodded and blinked in surprise as his companions disappeared without a trace. She watched, fascinated as they unlocked the door and slipped inside. They used no light, relying on their superior night vision and Kurama's detailed memory.

Kurama slipped inside the closed shop, closing the door behind Hiei. This was the first time Hiei had assisted her on a job. When she had broken into the Reikai Vault, she had worked alone, with only Yoko's guidance. They moved swiftly through the room as planned beforehand, disabling every trap and alarm that Kurama had left intact when he left that afternoon.

With the sweep done, Hiei took up watch while Kurama stacked the pre-agreed books into packs that Hiei had 'found' somewhere. One thing that was both wonderful and frustrating about youkai was their sense of property. If you could not protect it, you did not want it. They saw nothing wrong with stealing, as humans saw it. And Kurama had been thoroughly tainted by Yoko's teachings.

With the books stashed safely away in the bags Kurama and Hiei rearmed the traps and alarms and slipped out undetected. Kurama handed Naruto a overflowing pack and the three headed back to the inn.

In the light of their rented room Naruto helped Kurama and Hiei sort through the pilfered material. History books in one pile, genjutsu in another, taijutsu on the bed and ninjutsu by the window. It took a few hours to work their way through all the books and scrolls because Kurama wanted to flip through every one she laid her hot little hands on.

It wasn't until the first rays of dawn peeked over the horizon that Kurama decided they had enough set aside for now. Hiei, no doubt grumbling in his mind, had to make several trips to take the remaining to Kurama's apartment.

"Is that all you are going to take with you?" He asked when he had finished transporting. Kurama looked down at her small pile of books.

"Yes, I think this will do for now," she nodded.

"Good. I'll be back tomorrow unless the Brat has a job for us," Hiei grunted and vanished.

"He reminds me way too much of Sasuke," Naruto groaned, flopping gracelessly down on the bed and pulling the covers over her head.

Kurama just shrugged and crawled in as well, curling up and commanding her plants to turn off the lights.

* * *

"Naruto, where are we?"

They had been traveling by foot for several days now through thick, lush forests and now they stood on the edge of a vast sea of dry sand and bare rock. Kurama could already feel the absence of the energy she unconsciously siphoned from the surrounding plants.

"This is the Country of the Wind. A friend of mine is the Kazekage of Sunagakure, the Village hidden in the Sand. I just want to give him warning about what we're getting into just in case he can help. All of my sensei have tried to teach me that it's best to have backup," Naruto explained as she started across the shifting sands. Kurama did not want to, but she acquiesced.

"Fine, but if we have to cross this desert I want to do it as quickly as possible. Run, Naruto, I'll keep up," She said, resigned. Naruto grinned, tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder, adjusted her pack and darted expertly across the sands. Kurama sprinted after her, one hand on her pack strap and the other trying to keep her bouncing bosom in place. It was awkward. Kurama was glad that no one was watching.

It did not take them long at the pace Naruto set to reach the natural stone fortress that surrounded Sunagakure. Kurama had to admit to herself that the edifice was impressive in such a way that it would probably give him a pleasant workout in order to infiltrate.

They were stopped at the entrance by a pair of loosely robed guards. Naruto showed their passports – the Hokage had had one made up for Kurama to support their story – and stated their business. It did not take too long before they were admitted into the shinobi Village.

"Come one! We gotta go see Gaara!" She prodded excitedly.

"Naruto, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because I haven't seen him in ages! He's been so busy running this country that the only times he comes to Konohagakure is on official business and the only times I can come here is on missions!" She pouted, a move that was quite effective in her sultry female form.

Kurama rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be dragged towards the central edifice.

* * *

"Uzumaki," Gaara greeted, not bothering to look up right away from his papers, "What brings you to Sunagakure? And how and when did you find another jinchuuriki?"

"Ha!" Naruto laughed, her female voice making Gaara look up in shock, "I knew you'd sense it was me!"

Gaara stared at the bouncy blonde woman that felt like Naruto. Beside her, blushing a little, was a exceptionally busty redhead that Gaara had never before met.

"See, Gaara this is Kurama. Kurama this is Gaara," the female Naruto bubbled.

"Uzumaki? Aren't you male?" Gaara cut in, his black-rimmed green eyes narrowed.

"Sure am. This is my Sexy no Jutsu. I'm in a contest with Kurama to see who can last longer in the jutsu," she shrugged fluidly.

"Ah. Who's winning," he asked, glaring down at the papers. There was something he was missing, he was sure of it. But those stupid lawyers had wrapped everything up in so many long and fancy words he could not sort it out.

"Not a clue," Naruto admitted, her pretty face falling a little at Kurama's knowing grin. "Hey! What have you got there?"

"Legal papers that need signing. If I had known that taking on the title of Kazekage also meant dealing with lawyers and their paperwork I would have became a missing nin instead," he continued to glare at the infuriating paperwork.

"Would you mind if I took a look? I might be helpful," Kurama asked, sliding forward. Gaara stared at her hard, glanced at Naruto and handed the papers over. After seating herself in on of the chairs set before the Kazekage's desk Kurama first skimmed through the files to get an idea of what was being said then went back to read them over more carefully. She listened to Naruto's conversation with the other green-eyed redhead with half an ear as she focused. Snatching a pencil off the desk, she wrote notes in the margins and circled a few choice words. By the time she had finished Kurama was sure that Naruto had all but forgotten she was even there. Gaara, she knew, had been keeping a close eye on her as she worked even if outwardly his attention was focused on Naruto.

"Kazekage-sama? What did you not understand about this document?" she asked, placing the pencil back where she had snatched it from.

"There is something about it that does not seem to be right," Gaara admitted, running a hand through his short hair. "I'm a fighter, not a bureaucrat,"

"Well, first off, look here," Kurama pointed to one of the places that she had marked. Gaara scanned the passage and looked at her, confused. Kurama began to explain what the contract was asking and what it entailed, breaking the legal jargon down and explaining the new words to the young leader. Naruto listened in as well, after all he was still planning on becoming Hokage and if he was going to do that then this mini lesson might just come in handy.

It took a while to go through the document but when they were finished Kurama had helped Gaara draw up a revision to be given back to the lawyers that had drafted the first.

"Who are you?" Gaara demanded softly when they had set the papers aside.

"Me?" Kurama smiled, understanding what the boy was trying to say, "I'm Kurama. I used to be Minamino Shuuichi a human with the soul of a kitsune residing in my body. Recently I have been separated from Yoko Kurama, the kitsune, but I have retained all the power and knowledge that he possessed and passed on to me. Everyone who knows of my youkai traits calls me Kurama," she bowed.

"So, you had the soul of a youkai sealed within your body as well,"

"Not sealed," She corrected automatically, "Due to some unfortunate circumstances Yoko was forced to take refuge in my body. He entered willingly even if he could not leave without the aid of an exorcist, but he was not sealed in,"

Gaara nodded. "So you are not a jinchuuriki at all,"

"Jinchuuriki? I'm afraid that I'm not familiar with that term," She shook her head.

"People like Gaara and me," Naruto supplied with a frown, "People who have youkai sealed inside them,"

"Ah, well, no, I'm not a jinchuuriki. I am, sorry, _was_ an avatar. Yoko's spirit was not sealed within my body, it was more like he decided to move in and couldn't get out," Kurama smiled.

"Was?" Gaara seemed unnaturally unaffected by her charm.

"Yes, Yoko now has a body of his own and is happily Mated and married to a young miko, Kagome-san," she nodded and brushed back her long hair.

"I see,"

"I still find that weird," interrupted Naruto. Kurama glanced over at her in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"What?" Naruto paused then blushed, "Oh, sorry. That just slipped out. It wasn't me,"

"Chitose's opinion?" Kurama quirked an eyebrow. Naruto nodded.

"Chitose?" Gaara interrupted.

"Yeah, that's Kyuubi's given name. Sorry, she just feels so strongly about that that it affects me,"

"Well," Kurama sighed grinning ruefully, "At least you don't have her influencing everything you do with thanks to that seal of yours,"

"Hey, that's right, you didn't have a seal," Naruto exclaimed, jumping up from the chair she had perched on. "You never did! So Yoko was right there with you wasn't he?"

"That's right, Naruto," Kurama nodded, "I suppose it was frustrating, but since he had always been right there I didn't bother to notice,"

"At least your youkai could be classified as sane," Gaara griped in his infinite and unending angst.

Kurama was about to comment but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Gaara called the knocker in and a pretty, petite blonde kunoichi peeked around into the office holding a wrapped lunchbox in her hands.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in a meeting," She apologized. Gaara shook his head and motioned for her to come in.

"Temari you know Naruto and this is Kurama," he introduced. "Kurama, this is my older sister, Temari,"

"Naruto-kun? No way! You're a girl! How'd you manage that?" She exclaimed, ignoring Kurama in favor of her blonde companion. Naruto grinned and waved it off.

"Only for now. This is a jutsu I made up. Kurama and I are seeing who can last longer in it," he explained. Temari cast Kurama a shocked look, her eyes running up and down the extreamly feminine body.

"So you're a guy too?" she squeaked. Kurama nodded serenely, proud that her cheeks did not heat up too much in embarrassment. She just might be getting used to this type of introduction.

"That is correct, Temari-san," she smiled warmly. "I must admit that being in this female body gives me a greater respect for the female fighters I know,"

Temari didn't know how to respond to that so she belatedly turned to her brother. "Uh, Gaara, I brought you dinner. It's late and Kankuro and I didn't know how long you planned on staying here," she placed the wrapped lunchbox on Gaara's desktop. "If I had known that Naruto was coming with a friend I would have packed more,"

"That's alright. Uzumaki and Kurama will be staying at our house for the duration of their stay at Sunagakure," Gaara declared. Naruto grinned, jumping up once again.

"Yes! Thanks Gaara! You rock!"

Kurama quirked an eyebrow at her companion's exuberance. "Yes, thank you. Your hospitality is greatly appreciated," she said politely bowing a little in respect.

"Oh, well in that case how long do you plan on being? Should I wait around for you?" Temari asked hesitantly.

"We will only be a few seconds. I have some papers that need filing and then we shall come," Gaara said, standing, papers in hand.

* * *

AN: Well, just look at what I'm putting poor Kurama through. Thanks go out to Splintter ( h t t p / s p l i n t t e r . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m )for hashing out the differenced between the male and female bodies with me! And torture too! (since I was writing the torture scenes in book one the same time I wrote this. Go figure. No one can accuse me of doing these in order) You rock!

And so out heroes have made it to Sunagakure. They haven't met the desert sun yet though. Don't worry, they become intimately acquainted in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

All standard disclaimers apply

**Chapter 5**

**Of Sunburns and Card Game Bets**

"Wow! You sure got a better house than mine," Naruto complimented in awe after they had eaten a wonderful meal.

While the home of Sunagakure's Kazekage was nothing like the ones Kurama was used to in his end of Tokyo and was outwardly nothing special, the interior decorating was beautiful. Apparently one of the Sand Siblings had an artistic flair somewhere in their battle trained bodies. Probably the older brother, Kankuro, if one judged by his facepaint. When they had arrived there was another round of shocked amazement at Naruto's sudden femininity and another explanation as to why. Although this time they left out the fact that Kurama was also male. Why? Kurama was tired and did not feel like dealing with the reactions it would garner.

"Yes, your apartment is a little smaller than this, I suppose," Gaara said blandly. Kurama could not tell if he was serious or sarcastic. He showed even less emotion than Hiei did.

"Oh yeah, just by a little," Naruto shot back, her friendly sarcasm displayed openly.

Kankuro slid closer to Kurama, a thinly veiled predatory gleam in his eyes. Kurama tried to ignore him.

"So, Kurama-chan," he started. Kurama almost groaned. Who on earth gave him permission to attach _chan_ to the end of her name? "What Village are you from?"

"I travel too much to be attached to a Village, Kankuro-san," she shrugged, trying to ignore him.

"Why is that?" he was curious. Kurama stuck to the cover story that the Hokage had made up for her to use.

"I specialize in a specific type of ki, sorry, chakra that few people possess. I travel to seek out and train those people in the use of that special chakra," she lied easily.

"What type of chakra would that be?" his hand crept to her leg.

"One called youki. Your brother and Naruto both possess youki," she calmly picked up the offensive hand and dropped it back in Kankuro's lap.

"You specialize in training jinchuuriki?" he sounded amazed. Looking at her seemingly frail and fine-boned appearance like it was impossible that she would even know the first steps of chakra manipulation much less one of such a wild nature.

"Yes, and at the moment Naruto-san is my pupil," she said it so matter-of-factly that it left no room for any doubt.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe that a sweet little thing like you could be a shinobi," he shook his head. Kurama grinned, showing off her white teeth and sharp canines.

"That is because I'm not a shinobi Kankuro-san, I don't even know any more than the basics of the shinobi style of manipulating chakra. I work from another discipline: ki and youki manipulation. It's more deadly. And wild,"

Kankuro froze completely at the look of unholy glee that shone in her emerald eyes. It was even more disconcerting than the look Gaara used to get when he killed. Gaara showed no emotion past annoyance but this woman...

"Oi! Kurama! Can you show me some more cool techniques? Gaara and Temari say we can train out in the back yard," Naruto bounced into the conversation blue eyes wide and hands clasped in a pleading manner.

"Certainly. Excuse me Kankuro-san," she nodded to Kankuro, got up and followed the still bouncing Naruto though the house.

The night air was pleasantly cool and while there were not many plants still living in the yard, what there was perked up happily at the brush of Kurama's youki. She had Naruto sit away from any unsuspecting plants and they started with meditation. Naruto had had a difficult time with this but Kurama was pleased to note that the blonde was finally getting the hang of it, probably with Chitose's assistance. She decided that they would not work on seismic control inside the Village so that left fire.

"What I wouldn't give to talk to Hiei about the finer points of fire control," she muttered, quiet enough that Naruto could not hear. Pushing that regret to the back of her mind she began her gentle coaching, always keeping her voice low and soft but still firmly commanding. She ran Naruto through the basics that they had already gone over such as lighting something tangible on fire and then extinguishing it.

Kurama could feel the eyes of the Sand Siblings watching the lesson and tried to pay them no mind. Naruto ran smoothly though the exercises. He was a quick student, that was for sure.

"Now Naruto," She said, "I'm going to start you on creating flame without a fuel source. It's a little more tricky and burns up youki faster, not by much if you do it right but a lot of you do it wrong. Do you understand? Yes? Good. Now hold out your hands like you are trying to catch some falling sand. That's right, just like that. Now concentrate on the same feeling you know when you burn tangible fuel. Feed that. Yes, like that. Concentrate it just above your hands."

A small, weak flame sparked to life hovering over Naruto's cupped hands.

"Now open your eyes and see what you've accomplished,"

Naruto opened her blue eyes and stared at that flame dancing before her. "Wow," She breathed. Pumping a little more youki into it the flame grew to the size of a golf ball.

"Now," Kurama said, "How confident to you feel wielding these techniques? Could you use them in a fight?" she pulled out her rose whip and grinned wickedly.

"But aren't you at a disadvantage against fire?" Naruto asked, getting to her feet, the little fireball sputtering out of existence.

"Can you or can you not?" Kurama demanded arching an eyebrow. "With none of your shinobi jutsu, just with the youki manipulation I have taught you?"

"I can try,"

"To first blood,"

Both men-turned-women slipped into defensive stances, eyeing each other for a weakness. Naruto, characteristically, moved first, jumping high into the air. Kurama dodged expertly, not bothering to use her whip. It was difficult and tricky to wield it at an upward angle. But when she landed was another matter entirely.

As Kurama lashed out with her rose whip a shrub she had backed up against burst into flames. She yelped and dove away from the suddenly dangerous plant. Naruto pounced landing on top of Kurama. Kurama flipped the blonde off as elegantly as anything Yoko could do.

And poor Naruto had the misfortune of landing in a patch of waiting grass. The grass wrapped around her limbs, the razor sharp edges slicing fair skin when she struggled to roughly.

"First blood," Kurama said, standing a dusting herself off. "That was good Naruto, but did you have to torch the shrub? This country is severely lacking in plant life as it is. Couldn't you have used something else?"

"It was closest to you. Serves you right for thinking you could hide in your plants. Now lemme up," Naruto grinned when the grass unwrapped and returned to normal. Kurama was not even paying any attention to her. She was busy trying to resurrect the burnt shrub. With a knife made from a blade of grass she trimmed the unsalvageable wood away and pumped the still living with her youki, encouraging the growth. Green slowly emerged from within the damaged wood. After that hint of life it seemed that the recovery exploded as the shrub burst with green leaves and new branches.

Sitting back on her heels Kurama examined her handiwork. And saw that it was good.

"Did you fix it?" Naruto asked. Kurama nodded, stood, started to walk and tripped. Naruto caught her around the waist.

"Elegant,"

"I do not believe that I have ever been so far away from the amount of plant life I and Yoko have grown used to. It is disorienting," she muttered to herself, knowing that Naruto and possibly even Gaara would catch it.

"What do you do? Feed off 'em like some kind of vampire?" Naruto asked, stepping back when Kurama had regained her footing.

"Something like that. It is more like we sustain each other. Plants thrive around me and in return they supplement my youki reserves. You will find the same will go for you with fires when you progress some more," she explained. "Thank you for the use of your yard," She bowed to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Temari and Kankuro were trying not to stare, and failing dismally. They had witnessed Naruto's battle with Gaara all those years ago, so they understood just how difficult it was to get the willful blonde to submit. Yet here she did and without any loud complaints.

Gaara watched Kurama closely, his green eyes following every nuance and action. This delicate woman – and if judging by how the Sexy no jutsu affected Naruto she probably started out as an effeminate man – fought with a silent power and centuries of experience. Could this be a result of the sealless union between her soul and the soul of the Yoko she spoke of?

Kurama caught Gaara's eye and smiled. Gaara narrowed his eyes, considering, but said nothing.

"What were you two doing?" Temari asked. Naruto looked over at Kurama before he answered with all of her usual energy.

"Kurama's being teaching me how to control youki," she said, "It's been so great! Kurama's a great sensei! Much better than Ero-sannin ever was!"

"Ero-sannin?" Kankuro asked, confused.

"That pervert Jiraiya," Naruto explained, "The one who writes those books you love so much,"

Kurama's eyes snapped towards Kankuro and she started edging away, her pervert-alarm going off full blast. It had been nagging her before, but she had brushed it off hoping the boy to be harmless.

"You studied under Jiraiya-sama?" He sounded amazed.

"For a while, yeah," Naruto nodded.

"What's youki?" Temari asked, not liking the way her brother was trying to steer the conversation.

"Youki is the ki, or chakra, of a youkai," Kurama explained.

"A youkai?" Temari glanced between Gaara, Naruto and Kurama. "How do you know about them?"

"Kurama here was an avatar for a kitsune," Naruto grinned.

"Was?" asked Kankuro.

"Indeed. Yoko has since regained his own body and is now living a happily married and Mated life with his human wife,"

"He mated with a human? How'd he get his own body? Wasn't there a seal?" an confused Kankuro demanded. Kurama stared at him before sniffing.

"Yes, he Mated a human. Married her as well. He got his own body through an exorcism and a highly refined magical healing device. And there was no seal. I was an avatar, not a jinchuuriki as you call them here. Yoko had as much freedom as I did but allowed me to stay in control for discretion's sake," She explained, "After all a six-and-a-half foot tall, silver haired kitsune with fox ears and tail wandering around would have created quite a stir. Even an inhumanly pretty redhead with green eyes that came from neither side of the family looked strange. If _Kaa-san _hadn't known she'd given birth to me herself I wouldn't blame her for doubting my parentage," she grinned mischievously. "I blame it all on Yoko's influence. He didn't want a normal looking host so he tweaked,"

That explanation lost her a pair of listeners. Naruto was grinning again, probably at something Chitose had decided to say and Gaara had decided to sit down on a stool crafted from sand. A quick glance at the sand found it saturated with the young Kazekage's chakra and youki. So that was what his youkai controlled, Kurama thought. Handy.

"I'm sorry, it is getting late," She apologized, "I believe that I will turn in for the night. Good night," and she calmly fled into the house.

That left Naruto and the three Sand Siblings outside in the back yard. Naruto grinning, Gaara sitting around being his usual angsty self, while Temari and Kankuro were more than just a little confused.

"I'm so lost," Temari admitted. Kankuro nodded.

"Ah, that's okay. Kurama's just like that sometimes. Honestly, she's had to explain that story so many times since she and I met that I'm sure it's getting annoying," Naruto shrugged it off.

"So that pretty little thing had a youkai inside of her just like you and Gaara?" Kakuro asked, pointing back inside the house in the direction Kurama had gone. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, haven't met the guy but Kurama says he was quite the fighter and thief. Kyuubi says so too. Apparently they knew each other before," she blushed a little.

The three, since Gaara didn't join in, talked until early in the morning before finally retiring for the night.

* * *

"Naruto," Kurama nudged the lump under the futon covers with her toe.

"Mmph," Naruto groaned, rolling over.

"Wake up," She nudged the blonde again. Naruto did not respond. Kurama shrugged and went downstairs.

Gaara had already gone to his office to take care of the papers he and Kurama had gone through the night before. Temari and Kankuro were sitting in the kitchen munching on a breakfast of some kind of meat-roll. Kurama greeted them and slid into an empty chair.

Both Temari and Kankuro jumped, reaching for their weapons when they heard a terrified scream rip through the morning stillness. Kurama just calmly nibbled on her meal-roll.

"What was that?" Temari demanded.

"Naruto," Kurama said.

"KURAMA! LET ME OUT!"

"Wouldn't wake up when I told her to," she explained, still not doing anything about her student's unfortunate situation.

"WHY WON'T THEY BURN?"

Kankuro, who had beaten Temari to the guest room, gaped at the leafy green cocoon with tufts of long blonde hair poking out. Naruto had been wrapped, futon and all, in writhing vines and was now being rocked a few inches above the floor.

"What in the world is that?" he asked.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. The only flames you know at present are human-world based. They burn things from the human world," Kurama explained, scaring the living daylights out of Temari and Kankuro, having snuck up behind them without their knowledge. "This particular fancy is from the Makai, not the Ningenkai so your mortal flames can't touch it. It will be some time before you are adept enough to control the flames of Makai, so until then it would be prudent to wake when I ask you to,"

"JUST LEMME OUT YOU STINKIN' FOX! I'M SO GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" Naruto cursed loudly, her feminine voice somehow making the threat unbelievable.

"Need I remind you that you are a 'stinking fox' as well? And it is doubtful that you, even with Chitose-san's aid, would be able to exact vengeance on me," Kurama sighed as she recalled the plant back into its seed form and stowed it in her hair. Naruto fell to the floor with a dull thud and a couple of unladylike curses. She growled at her sensei and their audience as she adjusted her loose black tee-shirt so that it wasn't twisted up around her chest.

Kurama eyed her student's state of undress and quickly hustled their hosts out of the bedroom. Temari left with no problem, leaving the house to go train. Kankuro on the other hand kept trying to catch glimpses up Naruto's boxers and oogled every inch of bare skin showing. If it would not have been bad manners Kurama would have knocked the pervert unconscious and dragged him outside to bake in the desert sun.

"Hurry up getting dressed, Naruto-kun," Kurama called though the door as she pushed Kankuro down the hall. "We'll be training at whatever training grounds we can get out hands on in a few minutes, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto mumbled.

* * *

"Huh. Sure is different from the ones back in Konokagakure," Naruto commented, hands on her hips as she surveyed the expanse of sand with liberal rock outcroppings.

"Same basic layout as any training ground that I'm used to, just different terrain," Kurama conceded.

"You sure no one's using it right now?"

"Can't sense anyone and if anyone was there I'd be able to smell them at least. Humans don't usually think to mask their smell in a way that youkai can't detect,"

"Yeah, I can do that sometimes,"

"Probably a bleed-through trait,"

"Useful one,"

"True,"

The two stood and stared at the desert.

"I hate fighting on sand,"

"It is difficult to gain a good footing, isn't it,"

"It keeps moving on you and stuff,"

"Well, there are the rocks,"

"I think fighting Gaara has scarred me for life when it comes to sand. I'll never be able to trust it again,"

More silence and staring.

"We should train,"

"Yeah,"

Kurama shuffled out of the scanty shade they had been standing in. Naruto followed close behind.

"Hand to hand? With weaponry but no youki fueled attacks?" Kurama offered.

Naruto shrugged. "What about your rose whip? Isn't that youki fueled?"

Kurama paused. It was, but she used it so often she did not even think about it. Naruto saw the hesitation and waved her hand.

"Ah, go ahead and use it. I'd be a bad sport if I was allowed weapons and you weren't,"

"Thank you,"

They trained long into the day, through the morning and the deadly afternoon heat. Kurama drilled Naruto in different forms of fighting that the shinobi, apparently, did not practice. They sparred, shinobi weaponry against the rose whip. And somehow they managed to attract attention.

In an impressive swirl of sand and smoke four masked Sand shinobi appeared around Kurama and Naruto in an attempt to surround them. Naruto and Kurama paused.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Sunagakure?" one demanded.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, "What's the big idea! Is this who you treat your Kazekage's guests?"

"The Kazekage has no registered guests visiting," Another said. "Where are your passes?"

"Passes?" Kurama looked at Naruto who was fishing around in her pockets.

"Yeah, Gaara gave them to me last night after you went to bed. Guess he thought something like this would happen," she explained. Finally she found the two blue cards and handed them to the masked shinobi. "These should be what you're looking for,"

The shinobi scanned the cards carefully. Sure enough, there was the Kazekage's seal and signature along with the foreigner's names and description information. He quickly matched the names on the cards to the women standing before him.

"Is everything in order?" Kurama asked as sweetly as she could when the shinobi took longer than she thought necessary to verify the authenticity of their passes.

"It seems so," he handed the cards back to Naruto. "You two should cover up. It's obvious that you are not used to this sun. You could burn badly if you stay out much longer,"

Naruto and Kurama looked at each other both of their faces clearly saying 'Crap! I didn't even think of that!'

"Did you bring...?"

"I take it that you didn't either?"

"Crap,"

"Well said,"

The two women continued to stare at each other, ignoring, for the moment, the shinobi surrounding them.

"Do we happen to have _any _clothing suitable for this climate?"

"I might be able to borrow something off of Temari, but with your rack you wouldn't fit into anything she's got,"

Kurama blushed. "I am so going to exact revenge," she promised.

"Well," Naruto defended herself, "It's not like it was my fault you ended up with a chest like that,"

"That's debatable," Kurama muttered too quiet to be picked up by human ears. Naruto grinned.

"Well, come on. Let's get back to Gaara's. If no one's there then we go to his office," Naruto shrugged and strolled past the masked Sand shinobi. Kurama, rolling her eyes at the blonde's lack of manners bowed and begged their forgiveness for leaving so suddenly.

They hadn't been indoors for more than fifteen minutes before Kurama could feel her skin heat up. One glance in a mirror confirmed that her perfect pale flesh was now only a shade or two lighter than her hair.

Perfect. Just perfect.

* * *

"What happened to you two?" Temari gasped when she spotted her brother's guests. They were sitting in the middle of the living room playing cards, wearing as little as they could decently get away with. Their skin was bright red where it would have shown in the outfits they had left in this morning, contrasting splendidly against the unburned flesh that had been blessedly covered from the sun's unforgiving rays.

"Got any threes? Welcome back, Temari-san. How was your day?" Kurama asked, graciously accepting the card that Naruto handed her.

"My day was normal. What happened to you two?" she repeated.

"Sunburns," Naruto said shortly. "Got any fives?"

"Go fish. Don't worry about us. It was foolishness on our part. I should have remembered to put on some kind of sunblock before we started our training. Nines?"

"I think you're cheating," Naruto grumbled as she handed over another card.

"When did you get back?" Temari asked, setting her pack down beside the couch and sitting to watch the game.

"About three hours ago I believe."

"Any Kings?"

Kurama handed Naruto a card. "Aces? Temari-san, do you happen to have anything for burns?"

"Go fish,"

"Ah, I think so," she scurried to get the salve from the medical cabinet. When she came back they were counting their cards.

"Now I'm sure you were cheating," Narito griped. "How come I only got three pairs?"

"I'm just observant,"

"Observant. Sure,"

"Here you go," Temari handed Kurama the jar.

"Thank you," Kurama smiled. Temari frowned.

"You know, Kurama-san, you make a very beautiful woman. What do you look like in your normal body?"

Kurama hesitated, looking at Naruto. "Well, I don't carry around any pictures of myself and if I changed back now I do believe that I would loose the contest,"

"Oh," She looked disappointed, "Well, sorry for asking,"

"Don't worry about it,"

"Again?" Naruto challenged as Temari beat a hasty retreat.

"You think you can win?"

* * *

"I'm home," Kankuro called. Temari called back from the kitchen where she was probably trying to fix something edible for dinner. He heard a quiet murmur coming from the living room just loud enough to entice him into checking it out.

"How about a two?"

"Bah. You have got to be cheating,"

"Now, now. If you can't work under a disadvantage how on earth do you expect to become Hokage, a Village Leader?"

"Sixes?"

Kankuro watched as Kurama, dressed in next to nothing, handed Naruto, also dressed in next to nothing, a card from her hand. He wondered for a second as to why they were so scantily attired. Then he noticed the impressive shades of red colouring their skin.

"What happened to you two?" he demanded. Neither of the players looked up from their intense game of Go Fish.

"Sunburns," Kurama answered. "Do you have any twos?"

Naruto handed over a card. "Not used to training in the desert. Forgot sunblock. Nines?"

"Go fish,"

"Do you have anything to put on it before it peals?"

"Yes, Temari gave us some salve when she came in. Queens?"

Naruto handed over another card.

"Who's winning?" Kankuro asked, sitting back on the couch to watch. Kurama put up her hand before pairing two cards together and placing them face down on her stack.

"Kurama's cheating, I just can't prove it," Naruto declared. Kurama snorted, adding another pair to her stack.

"You need to work on your perception skills. Try asking Chitose-san for help," She threw back, "Just be glad that we're not playing something like poker. I'd have your shorts for breakfast, Blondie,"

"Oh yeah? How's this: if I win the next game you have to ask Temari to take you shopping for anything and everything girly. That means underwear, makeup, fashion magazines, tampons or pads. Got it? And if you win I'll do all of the cooking until we kill Orochimaru,"

Kurama considered the proposition. If she lost she would obviously be getting the shorter end of the stick, but what were the chances of that happening given Naruto's past record with their card games?

"Deal. Let's begin over,"

* * *

"I don't believe it," Kurama blinked at the results. "How...? But you..."

"So, you gonna ask Temari to take you girlie shopping?" Naruto leered. Indeed, she had won by two pairs of cards.

"But... how did you..."

"You suggested I ask Chitose. I did. You underestimated your opponent. You lost,"

"I did, didn't I? Well, just goes to show that I'm still human," She smiled slightly.

"Good thing too," Naruto nodded. "It's just creepy when someone's perfect at everything. I hate people like that so I do my best to knock them back down to the mortal realm,"

"Oh? Who'd you manage to do that to?" Kurama shuffled the cards again.

"Let's see. First I think it was Neji. You've met him. He was the creepy white-eyes guy you fought when Baa-chan was assessing you. He's from the Hyuuga clan, one of their 'geniuses', but he was born into the branch house. Long story short he hated the Main Family for his father's death and was taking it out on Hinata-chan, who wasn't really a very good shinobi but she was trying so hard,"

"Why Hinata-chan?"

"She was the heir to the Main Family,"

"Ah. Go on,"

"Well, I beat some sense into him at the Chuunin exams. You were there Kankuro so you might remember," Kankuro nodded. He did have a vague memory of that battle. "Well, after Neji I had to fight Gaara, who at that time was all Grr-I-hate-the-world-and-I'm-gonna-kill-everyone-to-prove-that-I-have-a-point-in-life. So I had to beat him down and now we're friends. Then I had to beat Sasuke when he went all Avenger,"

"Avenger? Sounds like some bad comic book," Kurama sniffed.

"Yeah, it kinda does, doesn't it?" commented Kankuro.

"Well, he'd kinda went off the deep end. His older brother, Itachi, had killed off their clan when Sasuke was little and Sasuke's been trying to avenge them ever since. Orochimaru had burned a curse seal into his neck and was using it to direct that need for vengeance into a need for power,"

"Don't tell me. Sasuke joined up with that dirty snake summoner?"

"He tried. I beat him down and made a deal with him. When he can beat me in a fair fight then I'll let him go off to Orochimaru or to kill Itachi. Until then he's got to stay loyal to Konohagakure," Naruto grinned mischievously.

"But," Kankuro looked confused. "Aren't you worried that he'll get skilled enough to defeat you one day?"

Kurama and Naruto exchanged a humor-filled glance. "I do not believe that that would be possible, Kankuro-san. The point of sealing a youkai into a human body is to make sure that the human with the youkai sealed in their body is next to impossible to be defeated by other humans. The only reason Naruto was able to defeat Gaara-sama is because he had Chitose-san to call upon,"

"Yeah, the old fox comes in handy," She said, waving a hand.

"Old fox," Kurama looked strained. "Compared to Yoko she's a teenager,"

"So," Naruto shrugged, grinning unrepentantly, "That just means that your fox is even older,"

"Don't tell Yoko that. Only Kagome gets to poke fun at his age now," Kurama grinned.

"Well she should. She's the one who married the old coot,"

"Old coot," Kurama laughed. "You would so die for that,"

"Good thing he's not here then," Naruto shot back.

"But it would be interesting to see the look on his face," interjected Hiei.

"Hiei!" Both Naruto and Kurama jump up in shock, instantly regretting it when their sensitive skin burned.

"Hiei, What are you doing here?" Kurama asked.

"Who's he?" Kankuro demanded.

"He's a friend of mine," Kurama explained, distracted. "You haven't popped by in a few days, I was starting to wonder,"

"Hn. The Brat had a mission for us. Pathetic excuse for a toddler," Hiei griped sourly.

"Ah? What was it?"

"Some mid-class oni decided to take up residence in Yuusuke's old neighborhood,"

"They dared tangle with a toushin's home ground?" Kurama laughed. "Bet he didn't like that,"

"Indeed, since his mother is still living there,"

"Oh, and that just adds fuel to the fire. Did it take long?"

Hiei grinned, showing off frighteningly sharp canines. "No."

"Too bad. You look like you could have used some excitement,"

"Hn." He glared for a moment before he noticed something interesting, "Fox, what happened to you?"

Kurama laughed nervously. "This? Oh, well, guess I'm not used to training out in the desert sun. We forgot sunblock and you know how sensitive my skin is,"

"Whatever. Oh, Your mother is doing well, worrying about her precious baby and all that maudlin crap. Yoko and Kagome send you this," He handed over a brown cardboard box he'd had tucked under his arm. "Kagome heard about the bet you have going on with the kid and she thought that she'd send you a few things just in case you needed them. I didn't look, I don't know anything, don't ask. You might want to open it when you're alone though,"

"Is that so?"

"How long are you staying this time?" Naruto asked. Hiei shrugged.

"Oh. I've finished going over those books you left behind last time. I can give you a list of titles if you would exchange them for me,"

"Whatever," Hiei sighed, leaning against a wall and closing his eyes, fully prepared to wait. Kurama scurried up to her room with the box of surprises cradled against her ample chest.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the living room. Temari, coming in from the kitchen, blinked in surprise at their new guest. She glanced at Kankuro who shrugged. She glanced at Naruto who smiled. She shook her head and retreated into the kitchen.

Kurama came tumbling down the stairs into the living room, balancing a stack of books and clutching a piece of paper. Hiei took the books and looked over the paper.

"Is this all?" he asked.

"Well," Kurama ran a hand through her hair, and grimaced. "They are longer than those ones there. Besides, if everything goes the way I think it's going to go I'm going to have a lot more to carry very soon," she sighed dejectedly. Naruto cackled wickedly.

"Dare I ask?" Hiei asked.

Kurama blushed. "Please don't,"

"Please do," Naruto goaded.

Hiei's jagan glowed briefly from underneath the warded headband he wore and his eyebrow rose. "I see," was all he had to say to send Kurama blushing straight through her sunburn. "You might want to go though that box before you begin shopping,"

"She didn't,"

"Oh, knowing the little miko, she did," Hiei smirked. "She's got a mean streak hidden underneath all that innocence,"

"How else could she deal with Yoko?" Kurama sighed, sinking into the couch a wary foot and a half away from Kankuro. "Then again, she did adopt a kitsune as a son, so I shouldn't be surprised. And she's bond sister to the Lord of the Makai so she's tough, but that was obvious from the start when she started bossing Yuusuke around and he couldn't do anything to stop her. Interesting to think that that little woman out ranks a toushin,"

"Outclasses him too, but don't tell anyone I said that,"

"You have my word,"

"Is anyone else confused?" Kankuro interjected. Three sets of eyes locked onto the puppeteer, green, blue and blood red.

"What is the matter Kankuro-san?" Kurama asked politely.

"What in the world are you two talking about?" he started with, "What's a toushin and who is this Kagome?"

"Is it any of your business?" Hiei growled.

"Hiei, it won't hurt to tell them. Let me explain,"

"Whatever,"

"Well, to start let me introduce Hiei. Hiei is an old friend of mine that pops in on me once in a while. A toushin is a type of battle youkai and where I come from I work in a group with a half-human toushin named Yuusuke. Kagome is Yoko's mate and wife. She is a miko from my home town," Kurama explained as shortly as she could.

"A miko?"

Kurama blinked. He didn't know what a miko was? "Yes. A miko. She is a Shrine Maiden,"

"Well, the fox saw fit to rid her of the last part," Hiei snorted, smirking a little. Kurama shot him a glare for interrupting.

"A Shrine Maiden. A Priestess blessed with holy powers of purification. They exist at the opposite end of the spectrum as youkai and historically hate youkai. And technically, Hiei, since Kagome made Yoko wait until after the wedding she can still be considered a maiden since she had not compromised her virtue," Hiei shrugged.

"But Kagome married a youkai?" Kankuro ask, trying to understand.

"That's right. Not that she gave him much of a choice," Kurama smiled.

"Like he was complaining," Hiei rolled his eyes. "He just didn't want to go through a human ceremony,"

"Can't blame him. Would you want to? But he did say that he would do anything to make sure she was his, by the customs of both species," Kurama reminded.

"Wait," Kankuro was beginning to look pained. He glanced at Hiei, "He's not human?"

"Why Kankuro-san," Kurama looked offended, "Whatever gave you that impression?" Kankuro blinked and Naruto smirked.

"Is he human?"

"I most definitely am not," Hiei snorted.

"And there is your answer," Kurama smiled winningly.

Kankuro looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Oi, Kankuro? Is something wrong?" Naruto waved a hand before his eyes.

"No,"

"I may be a youkai, boy, but I have more morals than your brother did,"

The statement made Kankuro blink. "How do you know about Gaara?"

When Hiei didn't answer Kurama did. "Well, Kankuro-san, Hiei has his ways. If he doesn't want to tell you how that is his business. Just know that concerning the safety of this Village he is no threat, you have my word," Hiei snorted and turned away sullenly but did not contradict his friend's words. Kankuro visibly tried to calm down. It was even working. A little.

"So Hiei, you wanna play Go Fish?" Kurama grinned at the psychic fire youkai.

* * *

AN: Sun, meet Kurama and Naruto, Girls, meet the sun. It's a good thing those two heal fast! And Kurama has to go girly shopping! HA! I'm going to have fun with that. But I don't think I'm going to be overly cruel to the poor kid. Kurama has had to put up with enough already and there's only more to come.

BUT! Sidestory 1 (Summer Breeze) goes with this chapter. It's back with Yoko and Kagome and deals with that box Kurama got sent! Read read read!


	6. Chapter 6

All standard disclaimers apply

**Chapter 6**

**The Downfall of Uchihi Itachi**

"Got any sixes?" Kankuro asked. Temari passed one of her cards.

"Threes?" Naruto asked. Gaara slid a card across the table. Naruto snatched it up, along with a salmon onigiri.

"Does anyone have any fives?" Kurama asked. Kankuro tossed her a card.

"Queens," said Hiei. Temari passed another card. Hiei smirked as he finished his hand and picked up three more cards from the stack in the center of the table. He set down another pair.

"Hiei, are you sure you're not using your jagan?" Kurama asked suspiciously. Hiei glared. "Alright then. Gaara, your turn,"

The redheaded Kazekage considered his cards with a frown. "Nines?" No response.

"Ah, Go Fish," Naruto sighed. Gaara was just having no luck in this game. He picked up a card. But still couldn't put anything down. Gaara was starting to look just a little frustrated.

"Anyone have any twos?" Temari asked, staring mournfully around the table.

"Go Fish,"

Ah, the sad tale of the woeful losers.

They had been playing the card game for hours now. It had started with just Kurama and Naruto who had to do something when their mutual sunburns refused to allow them to do anything more interesting, then Hiei and Kankuro joined in. Temari, when she had finally got the courage to check back in was surprised to find them sitting on the floor competing over nothing more than cards, so she joined. Gaara, who had gotten home earlier than he had expected, watched them play for a few rounds then sat himself down to play as well. Too bad he wasn't doing all that well.

That's right, both him and Temari just couldn't seem to be able to get a single pair down. It was almost pathetic but no one dared, or in the cases of Kurama and Hiei, bothered, to poke fun at them for it.

Something caught Kurama's attention. "What is that smell? Is something burning?"

"Crap!" Temari jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "It burned!" She wailed.

"Well, there goes dinner," Kankuro muttered.

"I'll go help her," Kurama sighed, getting to her feet and padding into the kitchen. After a brief argument Temari was pushed back into the living room by a spoon-wielding Kurama.

"So Kurama's taking over?" Hiei's eyebrow rose. "Doesn't surprise me,"

"So she cooks too?" Kankuro asked, grinning. Hiei suppressed a grin.

"Oh yes. _She_ cooks,"

"_She's_ pretty good, too," Naruto tossed in, grinning widely her fox-like grin, blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"Would make a good wife," Gaara murmured, also grinning a little.

Kankuro did so not understand why everyone around him was snickering.

* * *

"So what's in the box?"

"Haven't looked yet,"

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"No,"

"Are you sure?"

"A box does not scare me."

"I think you're scared,"

"I am not,"

"Sure you are. Otherwise you would have opened it by now,"

"Go to sleep Naruto,"

"When are you going to open the box?"

"In the morning,"

"You're just stalling,"

"No I'm not,"

"Then why don't you open it now?"

"Because I'm trying to go to sleep,"

"You might not be scared of the box,"

"Oh really?"

"No, you're scared of what's inside the box,"

"Oh, just go to sleep,"

"I mean, who knows what she could have packed,"

"Go to sleep,"

"I wonder if there's any ramen in it,"

"Doubtful,"

"Why not?"

"Why would Kagome pack me ramen?"

"She could have been thinking about me,"

"She doesn't even know you, much less your ramen addiction. Go to sleep,"

"Could you check?"

"In the morning,"

"Why wait that long?"

"Because I'm tired and our sunburns will heal faster if we're asleep,"

"Stalling,"

"Good night,"

"Please,"

"No."

"Please,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to deal with it today,"

"…Wimp,"

"Don't make me beat you into the ground next time I decide to train you, brat,"

"You're not much older than I am,"

"Is something the matter?"

Kurama and Naruto blinked as the light in their room was flicked on. Gaara stood, scowling darkly in the doorway.

"Gaara? What are you doing up?" Naruto asked, shielded her eyes from the sudden changing in lighting.

"I don't sleep. You know that."

"Why don't you sleep?" Kurama asked.

"Shukaku," was his short reply.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot about him," Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"What does Shukaku have to do with you not sleeping?" Kurama wondered. Gaara scowled.

"If I am not constantly on guard he tries to take over my mind. It is unpleasant therefore I do not sleep," he shrugged as if it did not bother him. Kurama frowned.

"That doesn't sound right. He shouldn't be able to access your mind that easily,"

Gaara said nothing, just stared at her impassively. Kurama coughed a little.

"I could see if there was anything I could do about it. Hiei is quite the accomplished psychic and if I asked nicely he might agree to do something,"

"Like what?" Naruto asked. Kurama shrugged.

"I don't know, erect some kind of barrier between their minds?"

"He can do that?"

"Well, yes. It only stands to reason that if he can tear down mental barriers then he can erect them," she paused, "the problem will be in convincing him to do it,"

"Yeah, he's so Sasuke-ish that I bet he'd rather cut his own arm off before he helped anyone," Naruto theorized.

"He's not that bad anymore. He's actually softened up quite a bit over the past couple of years," Kurama protested with a small smile.

"How'd you two meet anyways?"

"He tried to kill me," Kurama grinned, remembering. Naruto groaned and Gaara snorted, closing his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he was looking for his sister and he thought that I was working for someone who could have eaten her. I think he was planning on torturing me for information then killing me, but he paused long enough to pass out when he found out I had no idea who this youkai he was talking about was," she explained, "So together we killed the youkai. Fortunately he hadn't been stupid enough to eat Yukina. She wasn't even there, in fact. So Hiei went on his way and I didn't see him again for another two years when he asked me if I'd like to…relieve the Reikai of some forbidden treasures,"

"And that's when you met Yuusuke, Kagome's cousin, right?"

"That's right," Kurama nodded, and explained some more for Gaara's sake, "Yuusuke had been assigned to capture Hiei, Goki and I and return the three treasures I had stolen. He managed to kill Goki and defeat Hiei but he allowed me to use the Mirror of Darkness to save my mother's life. After that, I came in peacefully. Hiei and I were then assigned to help Yuusuke and his friend Kuwabara out on their missions in lieu of jail time,"

"So you're on parole?" Gaara asked. Kurama shrugged.

"Technically I've worked off my debt, going through the Dark Tournament and all that, but I'm still working for Koenma as a Spirit Detective. Only now he pays," she smiled, "there aren't that many jobs where I come from that satisfy the fighting instinct I inherited from Yoko, so I decided to keep this one,"

"What about Hiei?" Naruto asked. Kurama smiled some more.

"Hiei might not look it but he enjoys being a Spirit Detective too. It gives him almost-free license to fight high-class youkai and vent on the lower-class,"

"Just youkai?"

"Well, killing humans would count against his record,"

"I see,"

Naruto's eye was caught by the mysterious box. "Kurama, can you open the box now?"

"No."

"Why not? You said you'd wait until morning. It's past midnight now,"

Kurama's eyes widened and she looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Sure enough the hands indicated it was past midnight.

She cursed fluidly. "Fine," Naruto handed her the box and Kurama cut the tape with an abnormally sharp fingernail. Slowly she pried it open. The colour drained from her face momentarily before returning in force.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Gaara was also curious. What could make her blush so much?

"Remind me to write Kagome a letter," Kurama mumbled, almost to quite to hear, "I really should thank her. Now I won't have to do so much 'girly shopping,'"

"Eh?"

Kurama held up a package of pads as explanation. Naruto looked confused.

"What's that?"

"Something for girls,"

"What's it for?"

Kurama blushed and mumbled something undecipherable. Naruto shrugged, waiting expectantly for Kurama to pull out something more interesting form the box. The next surprise was a small box containing various make up supplies. Kurama set that aside silently. Out came a small bottle of pills. When Kurama read what they were for she blushed and set them beside the pads. Naruto, curious as usual, grabbed the bottle and read the label.

"For menstrual symptoms," she blushed and put it quickly down, coughing.

"Remind me to have a talk with Yoko. This was probably his idea,"

Next came a yukata with a feminine pattern and matching hair accessories. Kurama shrugged that off. There could be worse.

"Will that even close across that rack of yours?" Naruto asked, skeptical. Kurama glared a little.

"We'll find out later," she said. Gaara smirked. He had his money on the fact it would not. Not that he would say anything about it.

"Why not now?"

Kurama sighed. If she did not give in, Naruto would pester her all night. She cursed. Calmly she stood and glared at Naruto and Gaara until they took the hint and turned around. Quickly she shed her nightclothes and donned the traditional robe. Kurama smiled when she saw what else Kagome had packed with the yukata. Yep, this girl knew the tricks. She used a provided a half-pair of nylons as a securing belt before she started wrapping the obi. The fifteen-foot long, stiff sash wrapped itself around her waist several times before it she tied it into a butterfly bow. Kurama slipped in a wide strip of cardboard into the front of the obi to keep it from folding.

"Satisfied?" she asked, tugging the edges of the collar closer together. Sure enough, they did not close properly over her ample chest.

"Looks good on you," Naruto grinned. Gaara nodded his agreement.

"Too bad you're not really female. My brother will be quite disappointed when he finds out the truth,"

Kurama glared. "It would serve him right. Do you know how disconcerting it is to have a _man_ hit on you?"

"I do," Naruto piped in, as cheerful as ever. Kurama stopped just short of glaring.

"You don't count,"

"Why not?"

"Because you developed this technique,"

"That's not fair,"

"That's life,"

"Meanie,"

"I should hope so,"

Kurama huffed and left the room, tossing over his shoulder, "Don't follow me Naruto. I need some time by myself. Gaara-sama, if you need me for anything I will be on the roof,"

* * *

Kurama brushed back some hair as it was blown into her face. She sat on the roof of the Kazekage's home, watching the foreign stars as they twinkled innocently in the clear night sky. She tugged the collar of the yukata again.

_Bet neither Kagome nor Yoko thought that I would end up with such a large chest,_ she thought ruefully._ And who would have thought that I make an even prettier girl than guy?_

Life was not fair, she decided for the thousandth time. She had learned this technique as an escape, but now she feared that if she used it she would only get another fanclub.

"It's like Ranma," she realized, "Only just a little different. I don't have all those fiancés, just fanclubs galore,"

"Who's 'Ranma'?" Gaara asked. Kurama twisted around to look at the stoic Kazekage. She had hardly felt his approach.

"Ranma? He's a fictional character where I come from. He has a curse where when he is splashed with cold water he becomes a girl. It can only be reversed when he's splashed with hot water,"

Gaara nodded, turning to stare at the horizon. "Odd legend,"

"Not a legend," Kurama corrected, "it's a pretty recent story actually,"

"I see,"

They sat in silence. The stars slowly moved, the moon drifted on its path across the sky and all too soon, the sun began to stir. The sunrise wasn't spectacular. There were no clouds to catch the light, so the sun rose in an uninterrupted painted field of murky orange.

Kurama watched passively as people started moving about the streets, opening shops, going to work. Gaara left. He had to get to the office and take care of more paperwork. She did not envy him that. Kurama had no aspirations to be in a position of great power, like many youkai. Instead she was content to live comfortably as either a Spirit Detective or a thief. One or the other. Or both, if the fancy took her that way.

"Kurama?" It was Temari.

"Yes?"

Temari paused, looking Kurama over, "What are you wearing?" Kurama grinned, standing and dusting herself off.

"It's a yukata that I was just given. it's a little small, but both Gaara-sama, and Naruto requested that I try it on, so…" she shrugged.

"Oh, well, it looks very nice on you," Temari smiled, "And breakfast is ready if you want some,"

"I would, thank you,"

Kankuro had taken up residence at the kitchen table, slowly munching away at some kind of rice porridge as he read the paper. Temari filled a bowl for Kurama and set it across from Kankuro.

"Is Naruto up yet?" Kurama asked.

"Not yet,"

For a moment, Kurama contemplated waking her student with another plant, but decided against it. She had not given fair warning this morning after all.

"Five more minutes," she decided.

"You planning on getting Naruto up the same way you did yesterday?" Kankuro asked. Kurama grinned into her porridge.

"Only if she doesn't get up when I tell her to. I can't have anyone slacking off on my watch. If Naruto wants to train under me I'm planning on being as tough as Genkai and Yoko put together," she vowed with a wicked glint in her emerald eyes.

"Genkai?"

"A well know martial artist and spiritualist who a friend of mine is training under as her successor,"

Kankuro and Temari nodded, understanding. Kurama finished her breakfast and went to wake Naruto. She came downstairs again in a few minutes wondering aloud what it was with a comfortable bed that made Naruto refuse to wake up. Then, as if on cue, Naruto started screaming profanities.

"Kurama! Let me go you-" Kurama raised an eyebrow at the colourful, unprintable language used. She retraced her steps upstairs and surveyed how the blonde was wrapped to the nines in broad leaves rather than writhing vines.

"You know, if you got up when I ask you too I wouldn't have to do this," she sighed, recalling the plant. "Now come on, Temari-san has breakfast and after that we are doing more training. After I change out of this yukata,"

"Why? It looks good on you," Naruto grinned up at her.

"Have you ever tried to fight in a yukata?" Naruto paused, thinking.

"No," she admitted.

"That's why I'm changing,"

"Because I've never fought in a yukata?"

"Because fighting in a yukata is more difficult than you would think. The only thing holding this closed is a belt made from a pair of nylons and the obi,"

Naruto considered what Kurama had told her with a grimace. "Right. You change, I'll get breakfast,"

This time the two made sure that they had applied liberal amounts of sunblock before they left the house and stepped foot into the already hot morning sun. They found an abandoned training field and soon were in the middle of an intense training battle. Naruto pressed the attack, implementing both chakra and the basic youki attacks that Kurama had taught her.

By noon both teacher and student were ready to call for a break so they headed back into the village. Naruto had a blast perusing the stalls in the market. Kurama held back a little, scopeing out a bank they had passed, considering the possibilities. Maybe not here. Gaara had been too kind to them to repay him by robbing one of his banks.

"Kurama! Check this out!" Naruto waved her over. Kurama jogged a little to catch up. Naruto was holding a small statue of a multi-tailed kitsune up for her inspection. "Isn't it neat?"

"It's very well crafted," she nodded, taking it to examine it closely.

"You like kitsune, young ladies?" asked the proprietor of the stall. Naruto grinned impishly but Kurama answered.

"We appreciate them," she smiled winningly, "they have an honour code unlike any other,"

"Is that so? Strange to see some one from Konohagakure enamored with kitsune," she nodded to Naruto's hitaiate. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm really from the wrong generation to hate kitsune. I may be an orphan but I don't know if it was Kyuubi who killed my parents," she admitted, "But they are so beautiful, how could anyone hate them when they are not vengeful? That's the only time kitsune attack,"

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes," Naruto nodded. Kurama watched the lady carefully. She did not like the glint in her eyes. Were they red, or was that just her imagination?

"What is your name, young lady?"

"Me?" Naruto pointed at herself, "I'm Naruto and this is Kurama,"

"Naruto, eh?"

Kurama tensed. Naruto slowed down as well, realizing that she had somehow made a mistake.

"We have to go. A training day is never over, you know," Naruto said quickly, putting the statue of the fox back down on the stall, grabbing Kurama's hand and dragging her quickly away.

Kurama, whose senses were on high paranoia alert, did not fail to notice that someone had begun to follow them. She led Naruto through the streets, back to the training ground. Anywhere away from civilians.

"I know that chakra," Naruto whispered, " I know that chakra and I know that I _really_ don't like that chakra,"

"Wonderful,"

They both turned around, stopping dead to face off their stalker. The first thing they saw was a billowing black cloak with red clouds.

"Itachi,"

"I have been looking for you, Kyuubi brat," Itachi greeted. Naruto growled, tensing, ready to spring into action, "Strange to think you've turned female,"

"Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises. What do you want with me?"

"Naruto?" Kurama asked in quiet undertones.

"Sasuke's older brother." Naruto explained, "Killed their entire clan in one massacre. Whatever you do, don't look into his eyes or at his ring,"

"So he's a strong fighter, eh?"

"Very,"

"Sounds like fun," she said, much to the surprise of both Naruto and Itachi, "I've been waiting for a good workout,"

"You…you want to fight him?"

"Who are you?" Itachi demanded.

"My name is Kurama. I am a friend of Naruto's from out of the country," Kurama waved with mock cheerfulness.

"Kurama, do you really think you can fight him?" Naruto worried.

"He can't be any worse than Karasu, so I think I can handle him,"

"I tire of this," Itachi growled, "I shall have the brat today,"

"Not on my watch," Kurama snapped, eyes flashing gold.

"Just don't look in his eyes!"

"I don't need eyes to fight,"

Kurama sprang forward, her body fazing in and out of visibility. Itachi barely had time to bock the flurry of punches and kicks, even with the sharingan. Since Kurama was only using strictly taijutsu with no youki enhancements Itachi was able to follow his motions somewhat with his bloodlimit. Itachi countered with a barrage of shuriken. Kurama knocked them carelessly away with his rose whip and pressed the attack again.

Itachi was swiftly loosing ground against the busty redhead. Kurama had not even needed to tap into his youki reserves or draw anything other than his whip. Naruto was floored. Then again, so was Itachi.

"I thought you said he was strong, Naruto," Kurama complained, taunting her opponent.

"Impudent girl," Itachi pressed forward, forcing Kurama to defend.

"About time you try something," she snarled.

Another flurry of blows was exchanged and this time Kurama landed an open-palmed strike to Itachi's chest. Itachi flew back, skidding along the ground like a rank beginner.

The elder Uchiha brother hauled himself to his feet and glared. Kurama felt something press against her mental barriers when she inadvertently caught his gaze. She pressed a hand to her temples, willing the pressure back. Itachi smirked as Naruto cried out in surprise and fear. Kurama felt him redouble his efforts to gain entrance to her mind.

"That's it," she muttered, her patience wearing thin. She had been refraining from using youki up until now. But now she was fed up with his antics.

Her green eyes faded to a brilliant gold as she called upon Yoko's parting gift. Youki flared up in a glowing, hazy aura about her body. The pressure vanished and Itachi backpedaled.

"What are you? You are not a jinchuuriki,"

"Of course I'm not. But you had better stay still. I want some answers and I don't want the seed to spread to fast,"

Itachi glowered, "Seed? What are you babbling about, woman?"

"The seed I planted in your chest. Its roots are spreading through your body even as we speak. Soon it will rob you of any mobility and with a word from me it will kill you,"

"You think to intimidate me?"

Kurama grinned. With her youki heightened so were her senses. "I can smell your fear," she purred wickedly. Itachi glowered. "So, if you would be so kind. Naruto and I are looking for a man by the name of…what was his name again, Naruto?"

"Orochimaru," Naruto supplied.

"Right. Orochimaru. Have you heard of him?"

"Orochimaru? I haven't seen the likes of him for years,"

"So you knew him?"

"After a fashion,"

"Wonderful," Kurama's expression suddenly turned dark and she pumped more youki into her glowing aura, leaned forward and looked the Uchiha in the eye, "Now tell me everything you know,"

* * *

The interrogation of Uchiha Itachi was as pleasant for all parties as molar extraction but Kurama and Naruto walked away with more information than they had possessed at the beginning. Kurama had opted not to kill Itachi. Instead, she knocked him out and tied him up for a trip back to Konohagakure. Having a little extra bounty money would not hurt after all.

Naruto was hesitant about the plan. Kurama had to explain that the Sleeping Flower pollen she was using worked like nothing else when it came to keeping someone unconscious. They had to check in with Gaara and inform him of their departure before they left. For some reason the young Kazekage found it amusing that they were heading back just to peacefully turn in a S-class missing nin for a bounty.

Strange boy.

They bid the Village hidden in the Sand farewell with a promise to return shortly. Itachi was slung carelessly over Naruto's shoulder and Kurama carried both their bags, just to be fair. The journey back to Konohagakure took less time then they had planned and soon they were standing before the Hokage tower. People walking by shot the two women odd looks, probably because they were carrying an unconscious man in an Akatsuki cloak like he was nothing more than a sack of vegetables.

"Well? Shall we go talk to Hokage-sama?" Kurama asked. Naruto grinned.

"Do you think she'll recognize us?"

"Probably. Gaara-sama recognized you, after all. It stands to reason that Hokage-sama would be able to do the same,"

"Let's go find out!" Naruto bounded into the building and up the steps, ignoring the cries of protest from the guards and secretaries. Kurama, shaking her head, followed, careful not to let her student out of her sight.

Naruto deftly bypassed the ANBU guards standing outside the doors to Hokage's office. Kurama watched, amused as the blonde set down Itachi and snuck up on a napping Tsunade.

"WAKE UP BAA-CHAN!" she shouted in her ear. Tsunade jerked upright and slammed an annoyed fist into Naruto's gut.

"DON'T CALL ME BAA-CHAN, YOU BRAT!" She shouted back reflexively. Then she paused. "Naruto? What are you doing back?"

"Hokage-sama," Kurama stepped forwards. Tsunade had to do a double take. "Hokage-sama, we have returned to collect a bounty for a man by the name of Uchiha Itachi," she gestured to Itachi's prone body on the floor. Tsunade almost fell out of her chair in shock.

"How…what…how…?" she stammered.

"Well, he stalked, we fought, he lost," Kurama explained shortly, with a carefree smile. Tsunade blinked.

"And why are you two women now?"

Kurama blushed. "Naruto has been teaching me how the shinobi of this world mold ki. Now we are seeing who can last longer in this transformation," she explained. Tsunade blinked.

"A contest?" she asked. Naruto and Kurama nodded. "Who's winning?"

"Uh…" Naruto looked at Kurama and Kurama shrugged.

"We probably won't know until one of us is dangerously low on ki or chakra," she admitted.

"Oh," she shrugged it off and called in the ANBU outside the office. Both masked fighters seemed very surprised that someone, much less two, could slip past their guard.

"Hokage-sama," they said in unison.

"Take Uchiha Itachi to the highest security cell we have and have a Hyuuga seal his chakra _tenketsu_," she directed. They nodded and dragged Itachi out of the office.

"What's the bounty on his head, anyways?" Kurama asked, watching her prey be taken away.

"Several million," Tsunade admitted.

"Should we tell Sasuke that Itachi's here?" Naruto asked.

"No. If Sasuke knew he'd try to kill Itachi without license,"

"Understandable," Kurama said thoughtfully, "If Itachi really did kill his entire clan then it would well be in Sasuke's right to kill him for Blood Vengeance,"

"His right for your Blood Vengeance, maybe, but by our law he'd be out of bounds. It's one thing to hunt him down and kill him when he's loose but since Itachi has been peaceably returned to the custody of the Village then Sasuke has forfeited his rights to him,"

"You make him sound like a wild animal," Kurama muttered.

"Not too different," Tsunade said grimly, "He's a traitor to the village and dangerous as well: to be handled with care and killed as soon as you get a chance,"

"Not my problem," she backed down, "But from what I can tell, this Itachi guy probably had his reasons. He didn't strike me as the kind of guy to kill off his whole family on a whim, no matter what he might have said to the contrary,"

Tsunade said nothing for a while. Finally she broke the silence, "So, how's the training going?"

Naruto grinned madly, "It's so cool, Baa-chan! I can do these really neat fire jutsu without even needing handsigns!"

"Not jutsu, Naruto, techniques. That's why you don't need handsigns," Kurama corrected, "Hokaage-sama, Naruto is progressing quite nicely. I'm sure by the time we find Orochimaru he will be ready to rival you for the title of Hokage. But, I do not believe that he will have mastered everything I have to teach him by that time. We have been going over the basics of youki control but have not been able to touch anything mid-level as of yet,"

"Only because you won't show me anything," Naruto muttered darkly.

"Playing with fire is nothing to be taken lightly. Hiei almost killed himself capturing and taming the _kokuryuuha_," Kurama shot back, "And he's youkai with fire as his blood-specialty, not just a container with the learned fire pathways of a youkai in him," Naruto stepped back, shocked at the tone Kurama was taking with her. Kurama glared sternly at her rash student. "You have no idea what training with youki is like. You have barely passed the most basic of basics, Naruto and it only gets more deadly,"

_:He's right, Kit:_ Chitose agreed. Naruto scowled, knowing better than to fight against either Chitose or Kurama since he would loose without trouble.

"Well," Tsunade interjected, "should we set you up an account at the bank or do you want the bounty in cash?"

"Since I don't trust your bank's security I would prefer cash, but I acknowledge that that would be pure foolishness so let me open an account,"

"Why don't you trust our security?"

"A Master Thief practically raised me. It's hard to ignore the holes in security when I've been trained to see them," she shrugged, "It's nothing against your security, trust me. For humans your security is almost top notch,"

"For humans?" Tsunade sighed, giving up, "I'll take that as a compliment,"

"It was meant as one," Kurama smiled.

"Well, Naruto I'm trusting you to help Kurama-san here to set up an account. And don't forget to use your female name while you're at it!"

Kurama was somewhat confused. "Female names?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, see people here don't really like me. When I'm a girl I go by Sachiko. No one's figured it out yet and it makes things easier," Naruto smiled.

"Sachiko, eh? Will I need a new name?"

"Only if you want," Tsunade shrugged, "It's not like anyone in this Village knows anyone by the name Kurama, other than Team seven that is,"

"How about Koyoko," Chitose suggested, wresting control from Naruto for a second. Kurama blinked.

"Koyoko?" she asked, "Oddly enough it somehow fits…"

"I don't get it," Naruto scratched his head, puzzled.

"Koyoko: child of Yoko. While it's not true in the literal sense, he's the closest thing I've got to a father. Koyoko it is,"

"Well Sachiko-chan, take Koyoko-chan to the bank and get her an account set up," Tsunade directed. Naruto snapped a mock salute before she and Kurama beat a retreat out of the window.

* * *

Rumors flew about the village about two freelancing kunoichi that had just brought in an extreamly dangerous S-class missing nin with hardly a scratch on either of them, just for a bounty. Kurama, for the most part was willfully ignorant of what was being said about her behind her back. It was not that she did not hear, since that would be near impossible what with her youkai enhancements.

Naruto, on the other hand, was oblivious. She was not suspect in the least since Sachiko-chan was a familiar face around town. Their cover story, for the short time that they stayed in Konohagakure, was that Koyoko was a relative of Sachiko's that was staying for a few days before continuing on to Sunagakure. Mostly true.

Kurama busied herself by exploring the Leaf Village, casing out shops, banks, and anything else that looked vaguely rob-able. She was impressed by the way that the people of the Village had combined what back home was considered 'old ways' and the 'new ways' and although their security was almost laughable she had to admit that these Shinobi had managed some remarkable contraptions. Not that she paid any attention to them.

"Oi! Koyoko-chan!" Naruto called. Kurama waved from where she had comfortably been resting in the crook of an obliging tree's branches.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Baa-chan transferred the money. We can go whenever you want,"

"Wonderful. Be prepared to leave in the morning,"

* * *

AN: Kankuro has no idea. I'm still tossing around the idea of ever letting him know. What do you guys think? Should he know that his perfect woman is a man? I think I should let him stew in the juices of abject rejection. Then again, I'm probably too lazy to bother. He will live in blissful ignorance to the fact that he is, in fact, lusting after a man.

And a note on the yukata. Forgive me, I just had to get Kurama into a feminine yukata somehow! So I gave him mine. The tricks for putting it on I learned from a Japanese lady that goes to the same church as me. She showed me how to use the nylons to hold it closed and how to tie the obi. And yes, obi are that long and longer. I think one of the ones I have is just more than twelve feet long and the other just about eight. If anyone wants instructions on how to wear yukata just e-mail me! Just don't ask me to tell you how to tie the obi. It's a pain explaining when you can see what the person's explaining, never mind over the internet!

And poor Itachi. Didn't think I'd make him that easy to catch. I am disappointed in my writing abilities. Goman nasai minna-san.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Goodbye Sleep Deprivation!**

Kurama glared at the men that passed her as she waited for Naruto to finish haggling over the price of her travel ramen. They were ogling again. Not the ramen, the men, that is.

"Hey! Don't you still need to talk Temari into taking you girly shopping?" Naruto asked, suddenly remembering. Kurama quailed. She had honestly hoped that Naruto had forgotten that. Too bad.

"But Kagome has already sent me so many things. I don't think that going shopping would be necessary," she dissembled.

"Oh yes it is," Naruto pressed, "Kagome didn't send you any underwear or clothes, other than that yukata,"

"It's a nice yukata," Kurama sniffed.

"It's too small,"

"That is not my fault,"

"Yet you wear it anyways,"

"It's a good colour on me,"

"You can't fight in it,"

"I could if I had to,"

"Yeah right," Naruto was clearly skeptical. Kurama shrugged it off.

"It's not my fault if you don't believe me. I don't rely solely on acrobatics to fight, you know," she glared at another gawking man, "Eyes up here, buster!" she snapped. Naruto laughed at her.

"Poor Koyoko-chan," she teased. Kurama smacked her upside the head and paid for the ramen before stalking down the street, not bothering to wait for her student. Naruto, of course, protested loudly at being left behind and scampered after Kurama.

"Hurry up. I want to get back on the road as soon as possible,"

"Are you sure that this is necessary?" Kurama asked. Naruto and Temari nodded in tandem. She sighed, defeated.

"You lost the bet, Kurama,"

"I know, I know,"

The redhead sighed, succumbing to her inevitable fate and allowed herself to be dragged out of the house, into the markets of Sunagakure. Naruto and Temari decided that they should start with the underwear and work their way outwards from there. Kurama was sure that her face looked like she had managed another impressive sunburn as she endured the ordeal of having bras of various large sizes held up against her chest. After some time and no luck finding a fit Temari concluded that Kurama would just have to bind her chest. Kurama thankfully agreed.

But now came the actual clothing. Temari seemed particular to the shinobi-style fishnet-mail shirts but Kurama squashed that idea before it could come to a head and was permitted to blossom. Naruto, having more experience in what Kurama's feminine sensibilities were like, directed them to a display of voluminous peasant blouses.

Unfortunately, even with the loose fit, the shirts were too snug for Kurama's taste. It took a while but finally Temari put her foot down and declared that Kurama would just have to suck it up and learn to live with her impressive bust size like the woman she currently was.

Kurama rebelled, but quietly.

Temari ended up getting her way with the shirts and Naruto got to pick out the pants. She settled on three pairs, for traveling sake, of a plain black cargo-like style. Kurama approved of her student's sudden burst of taste.

By the end of the day all three women were thoroughly exhausted. Kurama offered to cook, remembering what Temari called home cooking. It wasn't that the Sand nin was a bad cook, she was just a better shinobi.

So Kurama took over the kitchen, escaping the two blondes. She happily exiled them to the living room with a deck of cards and closed the kitchen door. The peace was beautiful.

"Hi,"

Crap. When did Kankuro come in?

"Good evening, Kankuro-san," she managed a polite smile. Kankuro grinned at her. She tried, industriously, to ignore him as she examined the contents of the cupboards and refrigerator.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Tolerable,"

"Temari took you shopping?"

"Yes,"

"Have fun?"

"It was tolerable,"

"You know, I've never met a woman who didn't like shopping,"

"There's a first time for everything," she muttered, pulling a package of a white meat out of the fridge. Sniffing it delicately she decided that it would do and set it on the counter.

"What _do_ you like to do?"

Kurama shrugged.

"Do you like fighting?"

"Indifferent,"

"Movies?"

"Pale compared to reality,"

"Music?"

"No preference,"

"Anything?"

"Where is the oil and the spices?"

"Second cupboard. How about books. Do you like to read?"

"Photographic memory," she poured the oil into a frying pan and let it slowly heat as she sliced the meat into neat cubes.

"You have a photographic memory?" Kankuro was impressed. Kurama shrugged, trying to silently convey the hint that she did not want to talk to him. He did not get it. "That's got to be useful,"

She snorted. He had no idea.

The oil was hot so she slid the meat in, smiling a little as it cooked right before her eyes. She sprinkled some herbs over it, turned the heat almost off and covered the pan. Now she turned to the vegetables she had collected and started cutting them into slices and chunks.

Suddenly she paused and grinned.

"Hello Hiei,"

"Fox,"

Kankuro jumped. He had not felt the small, dark youkai arrive.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kagome and Yoko asked me to give you a letter," he said, brandishing a white envelope with Kagome's neat writing on it.

"I can't read it right now. Could you leave it in my room?"

Hiei nodded, turned to leave, then paused, "You went shopping?"

Kurama shuddered and tossed a glare over her shoulder, "Not now, Hiei," the fire youkai smirked, vanishing for a few seconds before returning, letterless, and sitting himself down on the counter.

"So, how are things at home?"

"Well enough. Yuusuke managed to extract some information from the toddler. If all goes well we should be able to open a portal between here and the Ningenkai, since it is a closer match than the Makai," Hiei explained. Kurama nodded.

"Good. How's my mother doing?"

"She has been told that you are on an extended mission out of country. You can embellish the story when you get back,"

"Out of country, eh? Think you could Photoshop me into a couple pictures of America?"

"Why America?"

"Why not?"

"Where's America?" Kankuro asked. Hiei and Kurama stared blankly at him. The puppeteer shifted uncomfortably underneath the combined weight of their gazes. "Never mind," he backed down. Kurama turned back to her vegetables.

"Hiei, would you stay until I at least have a reply for that letter?"

Hiei shrugged. Kurama smiled brightly and contentedly tossed the vegetables into the frying pan with the meat.

"What are you making, Fox?"

"Stir fry,"

"Hn. So, how'd you find the box?"

Kurama blushed. "I just hope that I'll never have to use what she sent. The yukata is a nice colour on me but it's just a little small," she blushed.

Kankuro leered, "Really? I think it's a perfect fit,"

"You would," Kurama snapped, disgusted for reasons unknown to Kankuro. Hiei, after a quick peek at their surface thoughts, grinned.

"Having some trouble with the indigenous male population?"

"It had never sunk in just how fixated men are," she complained.

"Strange that," Hiei said innocently.

"You'd thing that I would have noticed, what with having grown up with having Yoko in my head all those years,"

"You'd think," he agreed.

"Men," Kurama threw up her hands in disgust. Hiei grinned.

"I can't wait to tell Yoko what you've just said,"

Kurama stopped short, reviewing her words. "That was really girly wasn't it?" Hiei nodded.

"What's wrong with being girly? I think it's cute," Kankuro tossed in his two cents. Kurama shuddered.

"Kankuro-san, would you please join Temari and Naruto in the living room?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

"Why?"

"Because I fear that if I have too many distractions that I might burn your dinner,"

He finally took the hint and vacated the kitchen. Kurama heaved a sigh of relief and stirred the stir-fry. She tested the vegetables and decided that they could stand another minute before she turned the heat off.

"He hasn't figured it out yet?"

"No. He's pretty thick. Temari figured it out when she saw Naruto," Kurama rolled her large green eyes and turned the heat off.

"Well, you have to admit that you certainly do not look even close to masculine at the moment," the little youkai paused, "Did I just defend him?"

Kurama blinked. "I think you just might have," she sounded amazed, and just a little scared as well. The fire youkai just sat there, blinking, trying to understand how such an even had happened.

"You will speak of this to no one," he growled at last. Kurama nodded.

"On pain of torture until death," she agreed as she took some plates out of the cupboard, "Could you get the chopsticks? There're in the second drawer there,"

Hiei nodded, reaching for the drawer ready to do just about anything to distract himself from the fact he had just defended a human he held in contempt. Soon the table was set for six and dinner was called. The meal was filled with a rather embarrassing retelling of the shopping trip that afternoon. Kurama, not wanting her face to match her hair again, drew Hiei into a private conversation.

_Hiei, there's something I've been meaning to ask you._

_-Oh?-_

_The youkai sealed inside of Gaara seems to have full access to the boy's mind._

_-So?-_

_Shukaku is power-hungry and insane._

_-And you want me to do something about it.-_

_If you could. I was thinking that it would be best if you could separate Shukaku from Gaara mentally but leave Gaara's access to the youki._

Hiei considered, eyeing Gaara. _–I agree, that would be the best course of action. We will see what we can do after the meal,-_

_Thank you, Hiei._

_-Call it a personal favor. You owe me,-_

_It was bound to happen sometime or another. _Kurama admitted with a smile. Hiei grinned, baring his fangs, shocking everyone but Gaara and Kurama to their toes and scaring Temari witless.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing," Kurama said, waving a hand.

"Yeah right. Whatever can make Hiei grin like that…"

"Let me put it this way: it's personal,"

"Personal?" Naruto asked slyly. Kurama and Hiei glared.

"Personal. As in, none of your business and maybe, if we deem you worthy, you might end up finding out in the very distant future," stated Kurama as firmly as she could. Naruto swallowed hard and nodded, probably intimidated by the visions of her own violent and messy death that Hiei was projecting at her.

"Okay, no problem," she squeaked nervously.

"Personal?" Kankuro asked slyly. Kurama started rubbing her temples.

"Hiei, have you worked out the bugs in that mind-loop thing you came up with? You know, the one where you make the guy think he's a six-year-old girl?

"It wasn't hard. I even tested it out on Yuusuke. It was…quite amusing," Hiei smirked wickedly. Kankuro shut up.

"On Yuusuke? Does he remember?"

"Do you think I'm that sloppy?"

"Just checking," Kurama smiled sweetly into her glass as she took a drink. "By the way, Gaara-sama, could I see you after the meal?"

Gaara nodded slowly, his kohl-darkened eyes staring intently at Hiei. Kurama looked between the two, wondering what was going on. Hiei shrugged, barely perceptible, silently saying he had no idea since he had not peeked into the jinchuuriki's mind.

After dinner Kurama, Hiei and Gaara all went to the roof. This was mainly done to escape the other inhabitants of the house, not to enjoy the cool desert night air. Gaara stared at Kurama and Hiei expectantly as Hiei made himself comfortable on the edge of the roof and Kurama settled down a few feet from him.

"Gaara-sama, We think we may have found a way to give you some peace of mind and a good nights sleep," Kurama began. Gaara looked skeptical. "You see, Hiei here is a powerful psychic. He is quite adept at mental manipulation and construction. That means that he can build up the seal placed on you so that it excludes Shukaku from your mind and control of your body, he would no longer be able to even try to get control. You would still be able to access his youki so the only thing that would change is that he would no longer be a constant in your mind,"

The night was silent. Gaara's eyes had widened as the extent of what Kurama had proposed sunk in. "Shukaku would be sealed?"

"Properly this time,"

"I agree,"

_-That was quick,-_

_Can you blame him?_

Hiei did not answer, instead he removed his headband, exposing and opening his _jagan._ The violet eye glowed in the night's darkness as he directed it towards the young Kazekage. Gaara hissed and clutched his head in pain as the _jaganshi_ worked his magic.

AN: And so Kurama gets dragged shopping. Short and painful. And let no one complain about what I said about his memory. I have it on good authority that it is possible to train your memory so that it is photographic and I'm sure that after having Yoko training him since before he developed controlled motor skills he'd a a darned _fine_ memory. (Thanks to Dr. Charles Lemery for that one! thanks Chuck!)

And please don't complain about how easy I made it to seal Shukaku. I don't have a great imagination.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Bleed for Five Days**

For the first time in years, Gaara was blissfully unconscious. The only reason why pandemonium had not yet erupted was because when he did collapse into bed Temari and Kankuro had already retired for the night.

"How long do you think he'll sleep?"

_-Given the fact he's never had a night's sleep in his life? I'd give him a few days,-_

"So we're going to have to come up with something to explain his absence I suppose?" Kurama smiled down at the sleeping Kazekage. _Thank you, Hiei,_ she whispered. The fire youkai grunted and wandered out of the room. Kurama joined him and they walked down the kitchen together in a comfortable silence. Hiei wanted ice cream, there was nothing that would stop him, and Kurama just did not feel like sleeping just yet.

"I wonder why it is," Kurama said sitting down at the table and watching Hiei sift through the freezer contents, "that you are so attracted to anything with a sugar content and ice cream in particular,"

Hiei shrugged, fishing out a container of the blessed dairy product and closing the freezer door.

"I should write a reply to Kagome's letter, shouldn't I?"

"Wait until morning," Hiei advised.

"Why?"

"You'll find out,"

Kurama was confused but Hiei ignored her questioning gaze. She watched as a bowl was filled with the 'sweet snow' and the container replaced were it came from. A smile tickled Kurama's lips as she watched the generally irritable, stoic and generally angsty hybrid melt at the first taste of his addiction.

"What kind is it?"

"No idea,"

Somehow, it did not surprise Kurama that Hiei did not care.

Suddenly her lower abdomen clenched painfully. She grimaced at the sudden ache. It slowly ebbed only to return in force and with reinforcements. Kurama groaned involuntarily.

"Something wrong, Fox?"

"I think I ate something bad. I've got cramps for some reason," she ground out. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that it was anything you ate. Try thinking about what Kagome sent you,"

Kurama froze. No. It could not be that. She dashed out of the kitchen and upstairs to the bathroom.

Back in the kitchen, practically wrapped around his bowl of ice cream, Hiei snickered as he felt the shock and fear in Kurama's aura spike to new heights.

Yes, he had to admit that this transformation was complete in every way.

Kurama did not sleep at all that night. The shock of what had just happened to her refused to permit her mind any peace. Hiei had laughed at her predicament, completely without any sympathy for her plight. She tactfully ignored his amusement at her expense all night. It had been embarrassing, but she had forcibly acquainted herself with the feminine products that Kagome had had the foresight to send her.

She was still blushing.

"Good morning!" Kankuro greeted brightly, entering the kitchen. Kurama snarled viciously at him, stopping him short. The animalistic sound ripped violently through the peaceful morning air and all of Kankuro's self preservation instincts screamed at him to flee.

"Is something wrong?" he asked instead.

"If you value your life, human, you will leave immediately," said Hiei as Kurama continued to growl.

Kankuro fled.

"Don't let the hormones get to you, Fox,"

"You try going through this!" she snapped irritably.

"No thank you," he grinned to himself, "I'll let the excessive gender-bending to you and that brat,"

Kurama almost fell over. "Excessive…it is, isn't it?"

"When you find yourself entering the reproductive cycle of your assumed gender it has become excessive," Hiei reasoned. She nodded, wincing and clutching her gut tighter.

"It hurts," She moaned.

"Do you need more of those pills that Kagome sent?"

"Probably," Oh, she sounded so pathetic, even to her own ears. To think that something like abdominal cramps were keeping her down. She was almost glad that it was only Hiei present to witness this fall from grace. If it had been Yoko or Yuusuke, Kurama thought, she just might die from sheer embarrassment. But she knew that Hiei could keep it to himself.

"Do you need me to get them for you?" he asked. Kurama nodded pitifully.

She lowered herself into a chair and dropped her head onto her folded arms, draping her upper body over the tabletop. With a near silent whimper she closed her eyes, wishing vainly that she could close here ears as well as the sounds of morning echoed painfully in her skull.

Hiei returned with two pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He set them down at her elbow and rested a hand on her shoulder to let her know that he had returned. Lifting her head she smiled at her friend and gratefully downed the pills and water before dropping her head back down onto her arms.

"Good morning!" said Temari as she slipped into the kitchen. Hiei smirked, noticing the conspicuous lack of hostile growling from Kurama. Instead, the redhead muttered something incoherent underneath her breath. "Are you feeling okay, Kurama?"

Now Kurama growled, but without venom. This was more of a no-I'm-just-in-mass-amounts-of-crippling-pain growl rather than a stop-talking-to-me-before-I-rip-your-back-out-though-your-nose growl

"She'll be fine in a few minutes," Hiei assured gruffly.

"What's wrong?" Temari pressed. Hiei grinned and Kurama groaned.

"It's embarrassing," Kurama muttered.

"The Fox has just found out that she is fertile as a female as well," Hiei said, as blandly as he could with a straight face. Kurama punched him and Temari choked.

"Oh!" the shinobi gasped, blushing a little as the meaning struck her.

"Oh, indeed," Kurama groaned. Hiei smirked, ignoring the stinging pain in his side from where Kurama's blow had landed.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, no. Kagome had the foresight to send some supplies. Don't ask me how she knew this was going to happen," she glanced over at Hiei how stared back innocently.

­_-I can't predict the future,-_ he said.

_No, you can just tell Yoko how complete this transformation is and he'd tell Kagome something about how I wouldn't know how to take care of my female body and she'd take it into her head to help me out. Like she did. Not that I'm ungrateful._

"Have you eaten anything? I find it helps me when I eat," Temari said. Kurama shook her head. "Do you want me to fix you something?" she shrugged. Temari took that as a yes and began puttering around the kitchen.

Kurama almost gagged as the scent of whatever was being made for breakfast wafted across the room. Her stomach clenched painfully.

"Problems, Fox?"

She growled dangerously, flashing gold-flecked eyes at her friend. Hiei hitched up an eyebrow impassively.

"I'll take it that you are feeling as cheery as a ray of sunshine," he said it with such deadpan humor that Kurama could not help but roll her green eyes at him and flop her head back down. "That's my little ray of sunshine,"

"Shut up or die, Hiei," Kurama threatened. Hiei said nothing but she could _feel_ his grin.

The kitchen was blessedly silent for a few minutes until Temari deemed it her duty to break the imposed stillness.

"Have either of you seen Gaara this morning?" she asked.

"He's asleep," Kurama mumbled. The kunoichi dropped whatever she was holding and both Hiei and Kurama could smell her terror.

"Asleep?" she squeaked, her voice cracking. The redhead looked up and stared at her host.

"Yes. Don't worry, Shukaku has been properly sealed this time and it's about time that poor boy gets a good night's rest. I'd say, and this is just a guess, that he'll be out for a full day or three,"

"Shukaku has been sealed? Impossible. How?" she was trembling so hard that it was painfully obvious even without their youkai-enhanced senses.

"Hiei's great at manipulating mental whatnot,"

Temari stared at Hiei, who was, in turn, staring out the window at the scanty lawn in front of the Kazekage's house. Kurama blinked half-lidded eyes at Temari then at Hiei.

"Woman," Hiei barked after a couple of tense minutes, "cease your incessant staring this instant," Temari's gaze snapped back to her cooking. Kurama smiled a little. She could practically see the thoughts screaming and running around a mile a minute inside her head. The visual was somewhat amusing in her currant state of mind.

"Temari? You in here?" Kankuro asked, timidly poking his head in the kitchen, shooting Hiei and Kurama wary glances.

"What is it?" she asked absently.

"Have you seen Gaara?" he asked. Temari hesitated.

"He's…he's asleep," she said. "Shukaku has been sealed and he's asleep,"

"A-asleep? You're joking, right?" the puppeteer paled, heightening the contrast between his skin and his face paint.

"Gaara is asleep and no, he's not going to have his mind overridden by Shukaku anytime soon, so calm down. The scent of fear is turning my stomach right now. Don't ask me why some youkai like battle at this time, the thought of the scent of even more blood is enough to make me nauseous," Kurama complained.

"This time? Blood?" Kankuro was confused. Hiei almost laughed at the human's naiveté, but thankfully he had more control than that. If he had started laughing he probably would have scared a couple years off of the poor boy's life.

Kurama, of course, had let go of almost all restraints on her temper, so she felt free to growl again at Kankuro. Again Kankuro was wise enough to flee.

Temari eventually did manage to get breakfast done. Kurama picked at the food before her reluctantly, eating only because the resident natural female insisted that food would help with the cramps. Strangely enough, even though the scent made her stomach churn the cramps did ease under the triple assault of muscle relaxants, painkillers and food.

After a few minutes of eating Kurama was feeling almost human…well, humanoid. There was no way she could still be fully human after inheriting Yoko's youki.

Naruto stumbled into the kitchen looking disgustingly healthy and free of pain. Kurama shot her a veiled glare that lasted for a grand total of three seconds. Naruto did not even notice. No one else did either, for that matter, which was probably a good thing.

"Good morning!" she chirped brightly.

"Good morning, Naruto," Temari smiled. Hiei grunted something and Kurama groaned and flopped back down onto the tabletop.

"Are you feeling alright, Kurama?"

"Gee, Naruto, no, I'm feeling just dandy. Thank you for asking," Kurama mumbled into the table.

_:I smell passed blood:_

'_What?'_

_:I don't think either of you realized just how perfect this transformation was:_

'_Oi! What are you talking about?'_

_:Well, judging by what I'm smelling from Kurama, you should be finding out for yourself fairly quickly:_

'_And what's that supposed to mean?'_

_:You'll see:_

'_Stupid Fox,'_

Naruto was still grumbling as she plopped down in a chair and stared at Kurama. Her teacher had her head down on her arms and looked, strangely enough since Naruto never thought Kurama even could radiate something like this, as if she was trying not to curl into a fetal position.

"You're not feeling good today, are you?" she asked. Kurama growled.

"No duh, Sherlock,"

"Sherlock?" Temari asked. Neither Hiei nor Kurama answered her.

"So that's a no?"

"We won't be sparring today," Kurama decided. Naruto looked alarmed.

"You _really _aren't feeling good,"

"Not today, Naruto. Today I'm going to lock myself in my room and write a letter to Kagome and Yoko. I would have done it last night but…something came up," she declared and hauled herself to her feet.

"And I promised to stay until this letter was written, so get on with it, Fox," Hiei directed, skulking off to who-knows-where.

Kurama spent most of the morning curled up on her futon, sleeping, despite her good intentions to write Kagome a reply. It was strange and nothing quite like it had ever happened to the former avatar. She had simply lain down in the morning and woke up in the afternoon, she could not even recall closing her eyes. Rubbing her bleary eyes she decided that she really should get a start on that letter. She rummaged through her things for a pen and some fresh paper. Rising triumphant in her search she sat cross-legged on the floor and began.

_Dear Yoko and Kagome,_

_Thank you for your letter and the news about what is going on back home. I appreciate the efforts being taken to get me home. Things are progressing nicely here. Naruto is coming along wonderfully in the basics of youki manipulation and he…well, right now he's a she, says to say 'hi.' We are currently staying at the home of the leader of the Country of Wind, the Kazekage Gaara. He's really a nice boy. Hiei managed to seal away the youkai that was placed in his body so now he's sleeping for the first time in his life. I'm still trying to figure out how he managed to go more than twenty years without sleep. It's mind boggling really, but then again from what I've heard he used to be quite…certifiable in a homicidal way. Pleasant?_

_Kagome, I would like to express my gratitude for the items you sent me. I found out just last night that this female transformation is, well, quite thorough. My respect for female-kind grows every day as I experience this new facet of life. I know it's not very sporting of me but I truly hope that this contest comes to a swift end._

_My regards to everyone. I hope that I will be able to return soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Kurama _

Kurama glanced over his writing, checking for errors. Finding none, she folded it and tucked it in a pocket. Checking her watch she decided it was time to wander downstairs and check on the goings on there.

No one was home. It was beautiful. She flopped herself down on a chesterfield and leafed through a book on different jutsu. It was interesting and Kurama committed every page to memory for future reference and possible experimentation. When she was bored with that book she picked up the next on the stack and memorized the jutsu explained in there. This was repeated for every training book she could find in the living room and soon Kurama was bored yet again.

Naruto came in a few hours later with Kankuro, who had been showing her around Sunagakure, and found her sensei fast asleep in the living room. Without even thinking twice she rapped her fist smartly against Kankuro's skull, knocking him out of whatever thoughts he might have been entertaining. As they tiptoed past her Kurama lifted her head and blinked at them. Naruto froze, thinking that they had woken her. But no, she just lay back down as if she had not at all been disturbed.

Naruto heaved an impressive sigh of relief.

"Naruto. If I'm feeling up to it, tomorrow you and I are going to be taking our sparring up a notch," Kurama mumbled into the cushions. Naruto slumped.

"No problem, Kurama," she said.

"Ouch, Naruto, is she always like this?" Kankuro asked once they were safely out of earshot.

"Well, Kurama's usually so calm and well, I wouldn't say a _nice_ sensei but likeable. I don't know, maybe she's sick or something,"

_:Or something:_

'_Unless you're going to tell me what's going on, shut up,'_

_:Brat:_

'_Pain,'_

"She seemed to be in a really bad mood this morning," the puppeteer said thoughtfully, "in fact she snarled at me. Twice!"

"Kankuro," Naruto laughed, "Any sane woman would snarl at you if they saw you that early in the morning. It's only made even more likely with Kurama's youkai history,"

Kankuro shot the blonde jinchuuriki a wounded look but it was ignored in favor of some leftover onigiri she found in the refrigerator. Naruto skipped around the kitchen, munching happily on her prize. It was her turn to cook so she was pulling everything and anything out from its proper place as she set about concocting…something.

After a few minutes, maybe ten or fifteen, Kurama wandered sleepily in from the living room, led by her sensitive nose.

"I smell ramen," she said. Naruto beamed.

"Made from scratch, too! You should be proud," she placed some noodles in a pot of simmering vegetables and pocked them down with a pair of long cooking chopsticks.

"Don't tell me you're a ramen addict too," Kankuro groaned. Kurama shrugged fluidly, hovering over the stove.

"Call it a byproduct of the natural mixing of reiki with youki. There's something in ramen that we, for some inexplicable reason, crave," she said absently, "It's the same with natural-born hanyou as well as us who just had, or have, youkai inside our bodies,"

"Gaara doesn't eat ramen,"

"Are you sure?"

Kankuro thought about what he knew of his brother's eating habits and had to concede that he did not. Kurama didn't even acknowledge the fact she was right so uncharacteristically enraptured with the swiftly cooking ramen that she probably hadn't even noticed.

"There!" Naruto exclaimed, "It's done. Kurama, get some bowls. I'll dish us up some,"

In a blur of red hair and loose clothing Kurama fetched three large ramen bowls and had them lined up on the counter waiting to be filled with the precious cuisine of life. With practiced deftness, Naruto had all three filled and moved to the table to be devoured by the worshipers of its greatness. Kurama was surprised at how good Naruto's ramen tasted and told her so. Naruto shrugged and explained that after eating the instant stuff for years she had gotten a little tired of it. When she perfected the Sexy no jutsu and developed her 'Sachiko' persona and found that the people of the village did not treat the female form the same as the known male form she quickly decided that any shopping that had to be done would be done by the liked 'Sachiko' rather than the hated Naruto. And soon after that Naruto started experimenting with making ramen on his own, from scratch. It was a nice change and was probably what triggered his sudden growth spurt, taking him from barely five feet tall to almost six. Of course 'Sachiko' was shorter than Naruto in order to preserve the proper mass of his original form since suddenly there was curves and a bosom. But none of the villagers had figured that little fact of physics out, thankfully.

Once homage to the wonderful, splendid ramen had been paid Kurama dragged Naruto out of the house and back to the training grounds, suddenly feeling much better. It took Naruto a couple seconds to realize that she was being bodily dragged across the village. It took Kankuro even longer to realize that the two women had vanished from the house, leaving him with the dishes.

"Gee, thanks you guys," he muttered.

AN: Everything that Kurama went through in the chapter actually happens to me. Personal experiences, you know. Between me and my sisters (all seven of them) I had plenty of research material for menstrual symptoms. Also, everything that Kurama did and was told to do are things that I find help. Back rubs and hot baths also work to relieve the pain from the cramps. I'm sorry if this chapter made anyone uncomfortable but I felt the need to put my boy through this torture. But I did warn you near the beginning that there would be Ranma ½-like themes…I'm just going into more detail… !

And the ramen. I figure: why not? It's not like it's going to kill any of them. Kurama and Gaara just have more self-control than Inuyasha and Naruto. Lol!

Got another sidestory for you guys: The Savage Youkai: a documentary. Some little crackfic I wrote late at night/early in the morning. Proof that I shouldn't write while I'm tired.


	9. Chapter 9

**All standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 9**

**The DL on Orochimaru**

After the first day the cramps and the necessity of running to the washroom ever hour faded slowly. Kurama was thankful for this since she was finding it quite embarrassing and awkward. She almost run through the entire package of pads that Kagome had been so thoughtful to send. She had managed to work out her frustrations on her hapless student, making Chitose run into overtime just to keep up with both the healing process and in supplying youki for fighting.

Kurama, of course, was just warming up. She was, after all, the byproduct of a powerful nine-tailed yoko kitsune. Not that she was flaunting it or anything.

"Kurama," Naruto panted.

Kurama had once again dragged Naruto out for some training and the pair was currently exchanging potentially lethal blows. A few Sand shinobi watched from the sidelines, not understanding how the two women were able to cast so many 'jutsu' without the obligatory hand signs. Gaara, who had woken after three days of solid rest, had deemed it unnecessary to enlighten those who did not already know.

"What is it?"

It was strange, neither Kurama nor Naruto could quite get used to the few pairs of eyes boring holes into the backs of their heads. The only witnesses they were used to having was a stadium full of spectators, not a mere handful.

"Hiei's standing behind you,"

Kurama dodged a kick aimed for her knees and twisted out of the way when Naruto threw several senbon and shuriken at her.

"I know,"

She commanded the grass around Naruto's swiftly moving feet to grow. It grew with enthusiasm, long enough to tangle and trip. Naruto sprung into the air.

"Then why aren't you talking to him?" she asked, throwing several balls of fire at the redhead.

"Because I'm in the middle of a spar," Kurama said blandly, countering the fire assault with a broad-leafed plant that only she was familiar with. Vines burst from the ground, chasing Naruto through the air and ground as she wisely fled. Kurama winced as Naruto set fire to the pursuing vines.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Not much, I suppose, but talking with you doesn't break my concentration as much as it would if I concentrated on talking with Hiei as I fought you,"

Suddenly Naruto paused, causing Kurama to falter in the rhythm as well, going on an even higher alert. Kurama wondered just what in the name of Inari-sama was Naruto thinking.

"You know, Kurama, I don't think you've even had to move from that spot the entire time, have you?"

"I haven't,"

There was a general murmur of amazement from the onlookers as they saw that Naruto was in the right, that Kurama had indeed not moved from her original position. There was a hole worn into the sand where she pivoted and a circle of footprints around that, that being the only proof of motion on her part.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or what," Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Don't bother, it's a waste of energy," Kurama waved a hand at her student and turned to Hiei, "Yo, Hiei! Long time, no see,"

"Hn. Fox, it hasn't been that long. I only left here three days ago," Hiei said, imitating crossness.

"Three long days," Kurama said as dramatically as Yoko in one of his playful moods. The small fire youkai scowled darkly.

"I get enough of that from Yoko, I don't need it from you as well,"

"Ah! Forgive me, Hiei!" She grinned and bowed apologetically, clapping her hands together as if she was praying.

"Keep this up and I'll leave," he threatened. Kurama pouted cutely, unaware of how cute it looked on her female face.

"But you just got here,"

"And I can leave just as quickly,"

"Alright," She held up her hands in defeat, "Alright, forgive me, Hiei, this unworthy one meant nothing by her play,"

"Of course not," Hiei sniffed, "You're as much a kitsune as the thief that lived in your head for more than twenty years,"

"Yoko was a thief?" Naruto interjected. Kurama blinked at her student, having momentarily forgotten that she was even there.

"Yoko? I thought I told you that,"

Naruto thought about it and grinned sheepishly, "Right, sorry, forgot,"

"What's that they say about airheads and blondes?" Hiei asked no one in particular. Kurama raised and eyebrow as she held Naruto back.

"You're in a particularly scathing mood today," she commented, "Any reason as to why?"

"The Brat is acting like a brat,"

"And you wish you could just do some good old fashioned torture on him?"

"Exactly,"

"And people say that you're the psychic," Kurama grinned cheekily. Hiei just rolled his crimson eyes, shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at the ground. "And what has the Toddler said so far?"

"That opening a portal for you to cross through will need Kagome to adjust the Barrier Spell,"

"And there's a problem with that?"

Hiei nodded, "Kagome is forbidden from doing any major spell casting while she's pregnant. It could harm the kit,"

Kurama's face fell as the implications sunk in. "I've been here for about a month so she's what, seven months along now?"

"With another three or four to go," Hiei nodded.

"So I'll be here for three or four months," Kurama bit her lip, "On the bright side that will give me plenty of time to teach Naruto the finer points of youki manipulation, and have him teach me these jutsu things,"

"Her," Naruto reminded, pointing to her female chest, "I'm a her right now,"

"Her, sorry," Kurama apologized.

"No problem," She waved it off, "So you've got a couple of months before you can get back home?"

"So it seems,"

"Maybe by the time you go home I'll have bet you into a dress," Naruto grinned evilly. Kurama paled and Hiei even cracked an amused smile.

"Never," Kurama swore fervently.

"We'll see," Naruto started whistling as she strolled off back to Gaara's house.

"That child is maniacal," Hiei said, impressed despite himself.

"Naruto is a natural mischief-maker with a kitsune stuck in his head, probably egging him on," Kurama groaned, running a hand through her long hair, wincing when she encountered several knots.

"And that is a perfect recipe for a well-balanced, perfectly normal, _sane_ individual, isn't it?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

"Oh indeed," said Kurama with just as much sarcasm.

"So it seems that I will being hopping between worlds for longer than anticipated,"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Just unexpected," Hiei grunted, "Is it just me or have you been in this village for a rather long time for someone who is supposed to be hunting someone down?"

Kurama paused, "Oh yeah," she mumbled, blushing a little, "I had almost forgotten that,"

"Photographic memory, my foot," he teased.

"Even a photographic memory is fallible at times, you know. I've had a lot on my plate these past few days,"

"Yes, going through the undeniable, physical proof that the man has truly become the woman,"

"One day I _will_ find a way to force you into a pink bunny suit, Hiei,"

* * *

Kurama took what Hiei had said to heart and the next morning saw her, Naruto and Hiei leaving the stony confines of Sunagakure. Gaara had told them to contact him if they needed assistance, as a favor for Naruto, a friend, and as thanks for sealing Shukaku. The sky was clear, the sand was radiating heat and the company was…irritating. 

"On the road again," Kurama sang. Hiei cringed. "Can't wait to get on the road again,"

"Cease that infernal racket, Fox, before I am forced to relieve you of your voice box," he threatened.

"Aw, but Hiei," she whined. Hiei glared and she shut up, but still grinned like she knew something he did not.

"So what do we know so far?" Naruto asked, examining her nails.

"About what?"

"Orochimaru," Chitose's ire bled through when Naruto said the name.

"Oh. Him," Kurama nodded, "Well, let's see. We started with bare facts, and though we haven't upgraded much from that I'd like to think we're making progress-"

"Fox. Get on with it,"

"Sorry, Hiei. So Orochimaru: one of the Legendary Sannin, summons snakes, apparently has cast some sort of jutsu on himself that makes him somewhat hard to kill and keep him dead,"

"Somewhat, oi," Naruto rolled her eyes.

"Former member of Akatsuki," Kurama continued, ignoring the interruption, "An all-evil-villains club for those who are pathetically fashion-dead. Former, because he got scared of Itachi, the little weasel we shoved head first and unconscious into a Konohagakure maximum-security prison cell. Scared of Itachi? Why, we ask. I'd say it's those scary copy-wheel eyes of his. Those eyes and his psychic abilities combined for what Naruto so helpfully called the Mangekyou Sharingan's Tsukiyomi," she nodded to her student and smiled, "So Orochimaru had left Akatsuki because of someone whose head I handed to him on a platter. He organized a new type of shinobi who utilize sound as their weapon, tricky but I've seen it done before. These shinobi, the Otonin, are under Orochimaru's control in something the same way that Hokage-sama controls the shinobi of Konohagakure,"

"Only they're pure _eeeevviiiil_," Naruto added darkly.

"Henchmen usually are," Hiei observed. Kurama frowned.

"May I continue?" she asked.

"Only if you really want to," Hiei teased.

"So, Henchmen. Right. Orochimaru, if you want my opinion, looks like your typical evil villain bent on world domination. Death, destruction, despair and all power for him. Not to mention Sasuke's cute body and the Sharingan eyes," Kurama sighed, "Now that one I don't understand. Why would he want uber creepy eyes like that?"

"They copy everything," Naruto supplied. "Anything seen with the Sharingan is instantly committed to both mind-memory and body-memory. It's creepy sometimes,"

"Huh. Just imagine the mental overload that would cause," Hiei grunted.

"That totally defeats the point of _learning_ to fight," Kurama sighed in disgust.

"And keeping trade secrets," Hiei agreed with matching emotion.

"Cheating, that's what it is,"

"Never really thought of it that way," Naruto said thoughtfully, "I've always thought it was kinda cool, like the Byakugan or any other bloodlimit,"

"Byakugan?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Those freaky white eyes that the Hyuuga have. You should know, you fought Neji. They can see practically anything,"

Kurama did recall that duel, "The one who could see everything around him?"

"Yep, that's Neji. He's supposed to be some kind of genius in the Juuken,"

"Juuken? The Gentle Fist?" Hiei asked, surprised.

"You've heard of it, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. It utilizes a soft form of ki destruction. Even the slightest brush from a Juuken master can kill by sealing away the tenketsu that need to be working for ki to be manipulated," Hiei explained. Kurama cringed.

"Sounds nasty. Glad he didn't get to knick me," she said fervently.

"That's worst case scenario," he admitted, smiling in amusement at his friend's reaction, "Usually the worst they can do is render your body useless,"

"Still, not a pleasant prospect. They can shut off the flow of ki?"

"In essence,"

"Scary,"

"Indeed, it can be if executed properly,"

"And this Byakugan aids in seeing the ki flow though the body, is that it?" Kurama guessed, looking to Naruto for confirmation. Naruto nodded.

"Which is probably why they can use the Juuken as a familial style," said Hiei.

"That would make sense," Kurama agreed.

"Back to Orochimaru," Chitose said through Naruto. Kurama apologized for getting caught up in the distracting tangent.

"Right, Orochimaru. What have we covered so far?"

"Evil dude bent on world domination and ultimate power," Hiei supplied.

"Remind you of anyone?" Kurama shot him a mischievous sideways grin. Hiei ignored it and continued.

"Former member of Akatsuki and he lusts after the Uchiha's ability to plagiarize," he finished.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Let's see," Kurama thought about it, "from the pictures I have seen he has this weird thing for nailpolish and come to think of it so did Itachi. Very strange indeed,"

"Fox. Get on with it,"

"Yes Hiei," she smiled sweetly, "Orochimaru, snake-summoner, also has a tongue that does that guy from, what was it? Arrowsmith? Something like that, anyways, it does that guy shame,"

"Pertinent information, if you would,"

"The Otonin, as of last report, are still small in numbers and have had a hard time growing since the defeat they suffered in the attack on Konohagakure," Kurama relented, divulging facts that could be useful, "The Otonin could be quite dangerous to us, all of us, since we all have abnormally, compared to normal humans, sensitive inner ears,"

"Trouble indeed," Hiei admitted.

"Just means we'll have to take them out quickly," she grinned.

"Uh," Naruto interrupted, "Do you think you guys can? I mean, take all of them out before one of them can get off an attack?"

Hiei looked offended and Chitose snorted something rude in the back of Naruto's mind. It was Kurama who decided to answer. "Naruto, hasn't my teaching you told you anything about how I fight? You think that I am fast? I can't even _sense_ Hiei when he moves at an 'easy' pace. Remember, Naruto, youkai,"

Naruto blushed a little, "Ah. Right. Sorry,"

"No problem. You haven't seen either of us while we are serious, so it's understandable," Kurama smiled at her student, "Now, back to the Orochimaru problem. The Otonin could be a problem but Hiei and I will try to take them out before they become a nuisance. Now for the Kabuto problem. Kabuto, a medicnin – what a contradiction of terms – could be something of a problem. He has a highly refined method of ki use that was originally developed for surgery, not the battlefield. Nevertheless he as managed to adapt it, from what I have heard, quite nicely so that he can quite literally slice you to hamburger on the inside,"

"Sounds like fun," Hiei smirked. Naruto winced, remembering the last time she and Kabuto had crossed kunai.

"Not if you're on the receiving end of it," the blonde warned.

"Then just make sure not to be on the receiving end," Hiei shrugged indifferently.

"Easy for you so say," Naruto muttered, crossing her arms over her chest petulantly.

"Anyways," Kurama broke in with a stern edge to her voice, "back to the problem at hand. Kabuto is Orochimaru's right hand man and is therefore a stepping-stone to our victory. I'd like to see a mere human stand up to us. Even Naruto is something to be reckoned with now that I've had time to train with her,"

"Gee, thanks," the shinobi muttered.

"Not a problem. And as for Orochimaru, I say we cross that bridge when we get there," Kurama said brightly. Naruto goggled at her for a second. Hiei just sighed.

"So nothing else you know about him is pertinent?" Hiei asked patiently. He was not about to peep into Kurama's mind just to fleece her of information, it wasn't that important to him as of yet.

"The rest is along the lines of favorite kind of chewing gum and the endorsement from some sneaker company based out of the Countries,"

"A sneaker company?" Hiei asked, amused, "Next you're going to say he donates money to the Evil Little Orphans fund,"

"I wouldn't put it past him. Tax cuts and whatnot can be quite useful, you know,"

* * *

AN: Anyone who wants to draw me Hiei in a pink bunny suit PLEASE DO! What I wouldn't give to see that! I'd do it myself but I have school and my writing. 

Sorry for the boring chapter. Just trying to recap and consolidate what they know


	10. Chapter 10

**All standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Bad Guys Can't be THAT Stupid!**

_Plip._

_Plip._

_Plip... plip plip._

_Fshhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

Kurama sighed and pushed her suddenly soaked hair out of her eyes as she peered at the road ahead. She hated sudden downpours like this.

"Aw! Rain!" Naruto complained, "Why's it have to rain?"

"Because the weather gods decreed it so?" Kurama muttered under her breath. It was trickling down her back. She glanced over at Hiei to see how he was faring in this unexpected weather change.

He was steaming. Quite literally at that. Wisps of evaporated water feather up from his body and clothing, which were disgustingly dry.

"It's times like this when I really hate you Hiei," Kurama sighed. Hiei smirked.

"Do you want me to find some shelter for you two?" he asked with a hint of mockery.

"Please. Do," Kurama begged pitifully. Both she and Naruto watched pitifully as the little youkai flickered out of sight, leaving them alone on the road, in the rain.

"Should we keep going?" Naruto asked miserably.

"Might as well," Kurama sighed again, readjusted her backpack and trudged down the sodden road, wincing as her shoes got soaked through and started squelching. "I hate wet shoes," she groaned.

"Can't blame you there. That's why I wear sandals," Naruto said, lifting a sandal-clad foot for a visual aid.

"That's when you get frostbite and have to have your toes amputated," Kurama said cynically. Naruto stuck her tongue out.

"Fox," Hiei had returned, "There's a village with an inn a couple kilometers ahead,"

"Bless you Hiei," She grabbed him into a quick hug and sprinted ahead, Naruto and Hiei following. Sure enough, after a few minutes of all out running lights hove into view. Kurama had an odd feeling of déjà vu as she slowed to a more sedate pace and entered the battened down town.

"Whoa," Naruto whistled, "Déjà vu, ne Kurama?"

"Just get us to that inn," Kurama hissed, starting to shiver a little. What was it with the female body that just refused to retain heat as well?

Hiei led the two pseudo-women to the inn he had found and preceded them inside. The common room was warm and inviting, the heat a welcome thing after their soaking. Like the last time they stayed at an inn Naruto handled the renting of their room. This time Hiei was the dashing shinobi escort who had been hired to take the two lovely young ladies to the capital. Plausible, and almost possible as well. Thankfully both Kurama and Naruto looked too pathetic and helpless in their female bodies that no one could see them as anything other than ladies or leisure. The fact that both Naruto and Kurama were starting to turn a pale blue, their even paler skin whiter than normal only adding to the effect.

The innkeeper led the trio to their room and had a boy, probably his son, to light a fire for them in the hearth. Soon warmth spilled freely from the fire, heating the women's blue-tinged skin.

"That's better," Kurama mumbled, rubbing warmth back into her arms.

"Cold, Fox?" Hiei commented. Kurama shrugged.

"Guess women really do have a harder time retaining heat,"

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, "it's funny to think, but girls really do get colder easier,"

Silently, as unobtrusive as possible, Hiei expanded his power to warm the air in the room to a more regulated temperature. Kurama tossed him a grateful smile. He said nothing, just seated himself on a chair at the foot of the only bed in the room.

One bed.

Oh well, both Kurama and Naruto were both guys…well, girls. Nothing to worry about there and Hiei would not have willingly slept in the bed with Naruto in the room to save his soul.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Kurama held her long hair in front of the fire, drying it, "last time we rented a room we relived a bookstore of its merchandise,"

"You're not planning on doing that again are you?"

Kurama shrugged, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Well," Naruto hesitated despairingly, "Why bookstores?"

"He might not look it but Kurama is the King of Nerds," Hiei commented. Kurama frowned.

"I am not," she protested. Hiei hitched up an eyebrow.

"How many people do you know that read encyclopedias and dictionaries when they're bored?"

"That's pretty nerdy," Naruto agreed. Kurama scowled.

"That was only once,"

"Once is all it takes,"

"Bite me, Firebrat!"

"No," Hiei smirked evilly, the firelight casting eerie shadows on his face, "like Yoko you just might _like _that,"

Naruto blushed and started choking. Kurama just tossed a senbon-like blade of grass at the little fire youkai. Hiei dodged and the grass lodged itself in the wall behind his head. After a few seconds it faded back to its unaltered state and slipped harmlessly to the floor. All the while Kurama was muttering unflattering remarks about her friend under her breath as she tried not to burn her hair. There was a puff of steam and both Kurama's hair and Naruto's were suddenly comfortably dry.

Kurama stopped insulting Hiei under her breath. Naruto remembered their packs and started pulling things out, checking for water damage.

"I think I'd like to look around this town in the morning," Kurama decided. Hiei shrugged, since it made no difference to him, but Naruto scowled.

"Taking your time, Kurama?" he snapped, his blue eyes red.

"That's not it at all, Chitose," Kurama said, taking the change in personality in stride, "but you never know where you can turn up information,"

"Fools fail to plan and research before battle," Hiei said blandly. Chitose growled.

"This is taking too long,"

"How long would it take without us?" Kurama asked, examining a set of darkened senbon, "It's taken you more than twenty years already. At least now we are actively moving closer to your target,"

Chitose said something rather unladylike and turned control back over to her host. Naruto blinked and apologized for Chitose's behavior.

"Don't worry about it," Kurama waved it off, "If I was her I'd be scraping at the door too. Revenge has been far too long coming,"

"That's what she's been saying," Naruto grumbled and flopped down on the bed, her long hair forming a tangled halo around her head. She scratched her cheek, nails running along the whisker-like marks that were the only blemish on her perfect skin.

"Just remind her that we're getting closer than she's ever gotten before with only your help, like the Fox said," Hiei advised.

"Which fox, Hiei? Technically you could say that there are three foxes in this room," Kurama smiled.

"Well I'm not talking about the brat or Yoko's ex, so which do you think?" he scowled at her.

"Just checking," she smiled impishly.

"Go to sleep," Hiei's scowl deepened, "Both of you. We can scout out the town in the morning when the rain lets up,"

"Yes Hiei," the two pseudo-women chimed in tandem, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

The morning dawned gray and dim. A wonderful beginning indeed. Hiei had stayed up all night, not feeling the need to relax enough to sleep. Kurama and Naruto had had to share the bed and both of them woke up wrapped to the nines in their own blankets. A promising beginning. 

"Do we have anything for breakfast?" Kurama asked, warily eyeing Naruto's loudly growling stomach.

"Not a thing," Hiei said blandly. Kurama started edging away from Naruto who just stared at them with half asleep eyes so vacant it was disturbing.

"I want ramen," she muttered, wresting with the blankets wrapped around her.

"So we're going out for breakfast, eh?" Kurama asked as she pulled her pack towards her and extracted a fresh change of clothing, something not as wrinkled and dirty.

"Only if you want to eat,"

Kurama paused in getting dressed and blinked at her long-time friend, "Is it just me Hiei, or are you more open over here than you are on the Ningenkai or the Makai?"

"It's your imagination," Hiei said, looking out the window at the waking world. Kurama smiled and finished changing. When she was done she poked Naruto in the side, making her fall off the bed into a heap of tangled blankets and limbs. Hiei snorted, trying to cover a laugh and Kurama grinning outright.

"Naru-chan," Kurama cooed, "Time to get up, or the ramen is going to be eaten by the giant salamander-monster,"

"NO!" Naruto shot to her feet, "Not the ramen! Take me! Leave the ramen!"

She paused, blinking. An embarrassed blush stained her cheeks and she coughed. "Good morning,"

"Morning, Naru-chan," Kurama teased. Naruto's blush darkened.

"Oh, shuddup," she growled at her sensei. Kurama wrinkled her nose playfully at the blonde and left the room with an ultimatum that if she was not down on the street in three minutes she and Hiei were leaving for breakfast without her. Sure enough, one minute and thirty-three seconds later Naruto barreled through the inn and into the street.

Neither Kurama nor Hiei said anything, but Kurama's grin spoke volumes on what she thought of Naruto's love for ramen. But she didn't say anything because, well, she had the same addiction, just under a tighter leash.

Breakfast was found, ordered, eaten – much to the amazement of the other patrons as they watched the rare sight of two young women inhaling bowl after bowl of noodles – and paid for within half an hour. Hiei did not eat. Kurama did not worry. He was like that.

They were wandering the streets, Kurama and Hiei looking for any likely prospects, when Naruto spotted someone she had not expected to see so soon.

"Naruto?" Kurama asked when she noticed that her student had frozen, "What is it?"

"Kabuto."

"Really?" Kurama glanced inconspicuously in the direction Naruto was looking. Sure enough, there was the pleasant-faced, white-haired man Naruto had described at the Number One Henchman of Ultimate Evil. "Hiei?"

"On it," Hiei's jagan started glowing faintly against the warding headband that covered it. He scowled. "Pathetic,"

"What?"

"Let's start heading back to Konohagakure,"

"Konoha? Why?" Naruto asked.

"So it's going down?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded. "Konohagakure it is then,"

* * *

They did not bother to explain what was going to Naruto until they were well out of town and both Hiei and Kurama were sure that no one was close enough to overhear. 

"That fool you call a villain," Hiei rolled his eyes in abject disgust, "is heading straight for your village,"

"WHAT?"

"What an idiot," Kurama shook her head, red hair glittering unnaturally in the sunlight, "Does he really think that a frontal assault will do him any more good than the last time he tried to attack?"

"He's planning to attack Konoha?"

"That's what I said," Hiei snapped, irritated.

"That's…" Naruto grimaced, "That's just stupid! He's planning a frontal assault on a village of shinobi? What kind of an idiot is he? Has old age rotted his brain or something?"

"Hence why he's a fool," Hiei muttered underneath his breath.

"That can't be all that he has up his sleeve," Kurama protested, "He's a seasoned fighter and tactician, for Inari-sama's sake!"

"It's not," Hiei agreed, "But the rest can be discussed while we run. They're a two day journey away at a human's pace,"

"So we have to hurry if we're going to beat them there," Kurama agreed.

"And that means that you need all the ki you have to put into speed," he looked over their female bodies pointedly.

"But!" Naruto protested, but was cut off by a crimson glare.

"This is no time to be worried about contests, Naruto," Kurama said placating. "Show me how to undo this,"

Naruto scowled, the dark frown looking sinfully adorable on her pouty lips, and demonstrated the basic release jutsu. In a cloud of smoke and kicked up dust Naruto was returned to his natural body. And his original clothing as well, much to the relief of his companions. Kurama mimicked Naruto's jutsu and heaved a sigh of relief when she was male once more.

"We can pick this up later," Kurama grinned, "Right now we have a lot of ground to cover.

* * *

AN: It's one thing that I've noticed is that guys can stay much warmer than girls in the cold. Why is that? It's almost unfair. This chapter is the result of me running out of ideas to inflict these poor characters with and deciding that it's time to wrap this fic up. Just a couple more chapters to go. I want to reach the 100 page mark. That'll be a first for me! Wish me luck! 


	11. Chapter 11

**All standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 11**

**Heigh Hoe, Army of Evil Dudes**

It took the three of them a day and a half to run the distance between the little village they had overnighted in and Konohagakure. By the time they arrived at the gates they only had a few hours until the scheduled attack. Naruto and Kurama turned female long enough to get past the guards without a fuss, but as soon as they were out of sight they released the jutsu and took to the roofs.

Anyone watching, who was not battle trained and seasoned, would only see three blurs bouncing from roof to roof, one black, one red and one bright orange. The blurs raced towards the center of the village, to the Hokage tower.

Naruto led the way to a balcony several stories above ground, Hiei and Kurama hot on his heels. They landed, almost as one, on the railing, balanced for a second, then Kurama and Naruto hopped down to stand on the floor. Hiei stood on the railing, leaning against a post, and folded his arms, frowning.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto called, rapping on the door that led inside, "Open up! It's important!"

There was some grumbling, a hard thud, like someone falling, and the sounds of the door being unlocked. A bleary-eyed Tsunade swung the door open for her favorite troublemaker and his entourage. "This had better be good, brat," she growled at him.

"It's about Orochimaru-san," Kurama said bluntly. Tsunade nodded and stepped aside to let them in. She had to clear off some sake bottles from her desktop but she waved them into the waiting chairs.

"Explain,"

"Orochimaru is leading the Otonin in an attack against Konohagakure. They will be here in less than six hours" Kurama started. Tsunade sat down suddenly in her chair.

"Are you sure?"

"Are sure as I am that I was raised by a Yoko,"

"Less than six hours?" she bit her lip. Hiei snorted.

"Just get your minions on the alert. We'll handle the snake and his pathetic army," he said authoritatively. Tsunade looked at the diminutive youkai sharply.

"You think you can handle an entire army of shinobi as well as a Legendary Sannin with just the three of you?" she demanded, incredulous. Hiei nodded sharply.

"Hokage-sama, trust us at least enough to allow us the first strike. If we fail then at least we will have crippled them enough that you and your shinobi can handle the remainder," Kurama reasoned. He turned to Hiei, "Hiei, if you would, I would like you to inform Koenma-sama and Yuusuke about our situation. Also, could you ask Koenma for _permission_ to fight in this battle. I have a feeling that there will be casualties and I don't feel like having to spring you out of prison for violating parole," he shrugged helplessly. Hiei scowled but vanished, stepping between worlds with practiced ease.

"Parole?" Tsunade asked, lifting an eyebrow at Kurama. Kurama nodded.

"Long story short, Hiei and I were involved in a little trouble with the Reikai and have been doing a sort of community service ever since. Part of Hiei's parole stipulation is that the killing of humans is forbidden," Kurama explained. Naruto nodded.

"And since we're going into war you want him to get permission to be able to fight properly, right?" he deduced.

"Exactly," the redhead beamed at his student.

"And what about you?" Tsunade asked.

"Since I spilt with Yoko I've been off the hook," he grinned.

"Well that's handy," she said sarcastically. Kurama grinned, showing off his unnaturally sharp canines.

"Isn't it just? But enough of that-"

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura burst through the door followed by Sasuke and Kakashi, "Hokage-sama! Otonin have been spotted –" she paused, "Naruto? What are you doing back?"

"We came back to tell Baa-chan that the Snake Dude and his Horde of Evil Minions were coming," Naruto grinned, sitting back in his chair, blue eyes twinkling. "You're kind of late with the news,"

"And how did you get here before them?" Sasuke asked darkly. Naruto grinned, preparing a cocky return. But Kurama knocked him over the head with a fist.

"Naruto, not now. Once Hiei gets back we are leaving and I don't need you wasting any energy on useless and pointless squabbles," he rebuked, "and I'm sure Chitose will say the same,"

_:And I do. You can fight with Sasuke later:_

Naruto pouted sullenly in his seat, amazing his teammates.

"If you're good I'll let you go all out on Orochimaru. That includes letting Chitose out,"

Naruto perked up, "That's more like it!" he crowed.

_:Of course I'm coming out. I'm the one claiming Blood Vengeance after all:_ Chitose sounded vaguely impatient.

"Wait," Tsunade interrupted, "You can't let Kyuubi out, it's too dangerous!"

Naruto's irises bled red and the blond boy stood and strode purposefully forward. "You can't stop me. I _will_ take Vengeance for what that filthy snake did to my kits. Do not make the mistake that I plan to allow Naruto to fall in this battle. The boy is practically my kit and no more of what is mine will that snake touch,"

And with that Chitose sat down and settled back into the recesses of Naruto's mind. Naruto looked around at his wary teammates, sensei and Hokage. The only one who did not looked disturbed by the youkai's outburst was Kurama, who was currently perusing a bookcase filled with medical texts.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Naruto tossed her an apologetic grin.

"Sorry about that, guys. Killing Orochimaru is all she's wanted to do all of my life. I guess that now that I'm a little more conditioned to using youki she's feeling more confident in taking over the fight," he laughed, scratching the back of his head. Kurama looked up from a book he was flipping through.

"Barely more conditioned, but I'm going to leave the limit up to Chitose," he warned.

"Is youki dangerous?" Sakura asked. Kurama looked at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"It can be very dangerous, Sakura-san," he said gravely, "it is different for every person, whether they are youkai, hanyou or a forced amalgamation such as Naruto and myself. For me it wasn't as bad because Yoko trained me in youki since before I could walk but Naruto's training has been stunted and held back because of the limitations placed on Chitose by the Seal so Naruto's youki pathways are not as well worn as they should be,"

"But you've been training him, right?" Sasuke asked. Kurama sighed.

"As much training as I could, but youki is dangerous, and Chitose's even more so since it's geared towards fire and seismic control. I admit that I was only able to teach the basics since my own youki is geared towards plant manipulation. Polar opposites," he apologized. "Since it seems that I won't be able to return for several months I hope to have Hiei teach Naruto the finer points of fire manipulation, if he has the patience,"

"Hiei?" Tsunade asked, "So he controls fire as well?"

"It's in my blood," Hiei said, stepping away from a corner. Kurama smiled.

"That was quick. Did you tell them?"

Hiei nodded.

"And did you get permission?"

Hiei scowled. "As if I needed _permission_," he spat.

"But you got it anyways?"

The little fire youkai tossed a rolled up document at his friend. Kurama caught it deftly and quickly scanned its contents. "A signed conditional pardon and a grant to aid in the battle against an…" he smiled at the wording, "'evil, evil dude.' Must have been Yuusuke breathing down the Toddler's neck, eh?"

"The toushin has his uses upon occasion," Hiei grinned at the memory.

"I have to admit that his power does come in handy, doesn't it? Expedites matters nicely. Less bloodshed in order to get what needs to be done, done."

"He asked if he could join us,"

"In our merry mayhem making?"

"There hasn't been enough interesting missions lately,"

"Poor boy. Can you bring him here?"

Hiei thought about it, "Probably, but there are no guarantees on as to whether I could bring him back, like you,"

Kurama mulled it over in his head. "It's not a problem with me if he comes over here but I guess you could ask him if he feels like spending a couple months in a foreign world,"

Hiei nodded and vanished. There was a faint popping sound from the air rushing to fill in the space he had just vacated.

"Dare I ask who?" Tsunade inquired blandly.

"Yuusuke is a friend of mine and is currently one of the Makai's most powerful toushin," Kurama explained with a carefree smile.

"Toushin?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself.

"Battle youkai,"

Tsunade's head hit her desk with a loud thud. "My village is being overrun by youkai and there's nothing I can do to stop it," she moaned. Kurama patted her on the shoulder.

"It's alright," he said comfortingly, "Chitose only wants revenge on your common enemy, I've got the ethics of a well raised human, most of the time, Hiei's under strict no killing rules and Yuusuke only fights people who are asking for it. He's half human too. All in all you couldn't have asked for a better group of youkai. And this group of youkai is going to fight a war for you with almost no charge, so sit back and have some dango,"

"The Fox is right, woman," said a newcomer beside a newly arrived Hiei, "at least you won't have to worry about casualties on your side of the fight,"

The shinobi in the office stared at the teenaged punk. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing jeans, which, although they were clean, had a nasty rip in the knee and an untucked shirt with the first three buttons undone. When Kurama had talked about a toushin, this undisciplined, human-looking punk from the wrong side of the tracks certainly was not what they envisioned.

Yuusuke flopped in one of the empty chairs, hooking a leg negligently over one of the arms, and grinned at everyone. He waved, "Morning, all!"

"You seem well, Yuusuke-sama," Kurama commented.

"And you don't look like a woman. Hiei was spreading this story around that you managed to pull off the world's best gender bend," Yuusuke almost sounded disappointed.

Kurama grinned. "I had to release the transformation for the upcoming battle. If you want I could demonstrate, but I think that Keiko would object," he said teasingly. Yuusuke grinned.

"Not like Keiko's in my life anymore. She's hooked up with some soccer jock. Try me,"

"Kagome then. She seems to be calling the shots ever since you and Keiko broke up,"

Yuusuke scowled, but did not say anything to the contrary, "Just do it, Fox,"

Naruto and Kurama grinned wickedly. Kurama's hands formed the seal and he muttered "Sexy no jutsu!" underneath his breath. The resulting cloud of smoke strategically covered everything important, while at the same time revealing everything. Everyone but Naruto and Hiei started in dumfounded shock at the busty, pouting, smoke-clad, red-haired WOMAN who tossed a flirtatious kiss in the toushin's direction. After a second Kurama released the jutsu and grinned at the expression on his lord's face.

"Yeah," Yuusuke said after a minute of stunned silence, "you're right. Neither Keiko or Kagome would like that. Don't tell Kagome-chan you did that, she'd kill me for forcing you. And then take you out as well. _Then _she'd burry our bodies out behind the well house,"

"I warned you, Yuusuke-sama," Kurama shrugged. He glanced over at the shinobi still in the room. Sakura had a stunned look on her face, Sasuke was trying to cover up a nosebleed and Kakashi was…well, Kurama was certain that the pervert was grinning.

"Yeah, you warned me. Now, where is this Army of Evil Dudes that needs to be cleaned up?" he asked, cracking his knuckles.

"A couple hours from here," Hiei answered.

"We'll go head them off in a few minutes now that the entire party is here," Kurama decided.

"Who's all coming? Not them, right? I can't fight and protect them at the same time," Yuusuke jerked his thumb at the fully human members of Team seven and their sensei that were standing behind him. Sasuke and Sakura bristled, but Kakashi held them back with a hand on their shoulders.

"It will be just us and Naruto-san," Kurama assured. Yuusuke eyes Naruto.

"You an avatar too?" he asked, sensing the youki mixed with reiki.

"Container," Naruto corrected, "A jinchuuriki,"

"Jinchuuriki?" Yuusuke frowned.

"Chitose-san is sealed inside Naruto, not simply residing within his body," Kurama explained. Yuusuke nodded.

"Right. But can you fight, brat?" he asked suspiciously. Naruto bristled.

"Of course I can fight!" he declared, "I'm the best shinobi in this village!"

Yuusuke snorted, "Like that's much to say. The best fighter in a human village? What are you to a youkai, Blondie?"

Naruto hesitated. "I've been able to hold my own if I am allowed to fight all out," he admitted.

"And you're going to fight all out in this battle?"

Naruto's eyes once again bled red, "Naruto will turn the privilege of fighting Orochimaru over to me,"

"And you are?" the toushin asked, surprised at the change in personality.

"Chitose, toushin-sama," she bowed respectfully.

"And just how powerful are you?"

"I have reached nine tails but I fear that I am not as powerful as you and your companions," she admitted, shocking the shinobi at the confession. Yuusuke considered her, a smile tickling his lips.

"That's got to be weird, you being a female and all and stuck in a boy's body," he grinned.

Chitose grinned a little. "It is interesting,"

"Well," Yuusuke hopped to his feet, "Let's get this party started. I haven't had a good fight in ages, ever since you disappeared, Kurama, and I had to start looking for a way to get you back,"

"Forgive me," Kurama apologized, bowing a little, "it wasn't like I planned on this little jaunt,"

"Eh," Yuusuke waved it away, "I'll forgive you if you point me in the direction of this snake dude's army,"

"I guess that means that we shall be on out way," Kurama grinned and bowed to Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, we shall return when this little interlude has been taken care of," and the four fighters threw themselves off the balcony and raced over the roofs of the still unaware Village towards their battle.

"A village of human fighters, eh?" Yuusuke commented as they vaulted over the wall, completely bypassing the gates.

"They are most interesting, like nothing I've seen before. You should be wary that they mould ki quite adeptly into anything they desire. It would be best of you ended your fights as soon as possible," Kurama advised.

"No matter what they create, they're still weak humans," Hiei snorted.

"Humans with dangerous weapons? Sounds like fun," Yuusuke laughed.

Naruto just shook his head.

After they had entered the forest Kurama pulled them to a halt. He placed a hand on a tree trunk and closed his eyes. It was not long before they were able to make out a murmured conversation.

"No, I can't blame you for not liking them. They are rude. No respect, I know… They have entered? That close? Would you like to help?" the Plantmaster grinned and looked back at his companions. "The forest is willing. Yuusuke-sama, please allow me to dispose of the minions,"

"Knock yourself out. Minions aren't any fun," Yuusuke nodded. Kurama turned back to the tree and waited. Suddenly he sprung forward into the foliage of the waiting forest.

Kurama jumped from branch to branch, heading straight for the enemy army. Every so often he would pause to get an update as to their location from the forest. When he considered himself suitably close he preformed a familiar jutsu – with clothing this time – and quickly grew a reed flute.

Kurama arranged the yukata neatly and she sat down on a fallen log. She checked to make sure that her hair was neat, not that it mattered to her plan but after spending so long as a woman she had developed some habits. Taking a deep breath she put the flute to her lips and started to play, drawing the enemy closer.

The forest did not stop speaking to her. The words were quiet and slow but thanks to the trees she knew just how close her enemy was. It did not take long. The Otonin were drawn by the pure, natural melody and soon Kurama was surrounded by hidden shinobi.

Pretending to pause, Kurama lowered the flute to her lap and ran a hand through her hair. Placing that same hand on the log beneath her, she uttered a single command to her army.

"Strike,"

Lunging branches, choking vines, razor sharp leaves flying through the air. The terrified last screams lasted not even a minute as the forest was painted red with the blood of the Sound. Kurama offered up a prayer for their souls and released the jutsu when the forest confirmed that the invaders had returned to the natural cycle.

"That takes care of the advance army," he dusted off his hands and started back. "Some things are just easier to do as a woman,"

* * *

AN: Well, that took care of them. Sorry, got the idea from Magic's Price (by Mercedes Lackey. it's a very good book in an even better trilogy) and expanded on what she insinuated. But ick! Can you picture the results of that? Plantfood, here we come! 

And yes, I dragged Yuusuke into the mix, but don't worry I won't do anything terrible to him. Yet. If at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**All standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 12**

**Bloodshed and Mayhem Galore**

"Kurama has finished off the advance army," Hiei said, one hand touching his covered _jagan._

"Eh?" Naruto looked surprised, "That quickly?"

"Not surprising," Yuusuke grunted, "He's in a forest full of weapons that answer just to him, after all,"

"He's heading back,"

"Yo!" Kurama seemed to appear on a branch in front of them, "That was easy,"

"What's you do?" Naruto asked. Kurama shrugged.

"They're Otonin, right? Attracted to sound? I played them a song then let my plants have fun," he laid a fond hand on the tree trunk beside him and smiled. The trees leaved rustled in the still air.

"That sounds so evil," Naruto blinked at his sensei. Kurama shrugged again.

"What's the situation like, Hiei?" Yuusuke asked.

"They haven't found the corpses yet and it doesn't look like they will anytime soon. There are roughly six hundred more, including Kabuto and Orochimaru,"

"Kabuto? Who's he?"

"Orochimaru's number one. According to reports he's trained in the medical field using ki as the operating tools and has adapted that knowledge to the battlefield," Kurama explained.

"He's the kind of guy that can stab you in the heart and leave your skin unbroken while you bleed out internally," Naruto scowled, remembering the times he fought the Konoha traitor.

"Sounds like a keeper," Yuusuke smiled sarcastically.

"Isn't he just?" Hiei agreed with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"How far away is everyone else?" Kurama interrupted.

"We have an hour if we wait here, less if we go to meet them," Hiei answered promptly.

"Anyone here feel like waiting?" Yuusuke asked, looking around. Getting no answer he grinned and cracked his knuckles, "Guess we're meeting up with them, then. Lead the way, Hiei,"

And the little band of fighters blurred out of human vision.

When they paused in their race they were just out of sight of the invading army. Every one of them had tamped down their auras until they were undetectable in order to maintain the element of surprise.

"So who wants what?" Yuusuke asked seriously.

"These are Otonin. They use sound as weapons. It would be best is Hiei and I disposed of them before they can execute any of their attacks," Kurama suggested.

"Sound?" he absently touched one of his ears, "That's dangerous for us youkai,"

"Indeed,"

"Go ahead,"

"What about me?" Naruto protested.

"You wait for Orochimaru. That's your fight," Kurama said seriously, taking out his Rose Whip. He and Hiei vanished.

"Eh, if Kurama's right then this Kabuto guy and this snake dude should at least be a halfway decent fight," Yuusuke smirked, watching his friends at work. Hiei was nothing more than a flashing black blur that darted between the enemy shinobi leaving decapitation in his wake. Kurama wielded his Whip and the surrounding plants with the deadly grace of a Yoko, like a living blender.

"Holy…" Naruto whispered to himself, watching. Yuusuke looked at the blond.

"Surprised?" he asked.

"I had no idea that they were so…good,"

"Yeah, well, they are some of the best of the Makai,"

"I trained under Kurama but I still had no idea,"

"Kurama's just one of those guys. You'd never know to look at him that he hardly conforms to the standards of humanity even though he is human," Yuusuke said, "I guess you can blame Yoko for that,"

"Yoko…the kitsune that was inside Kurama?" Naruto asked, unable to peel his eyes from the massacre.

"That's him. Although I have to admit that he's mellowed quite a bit now that he's mated my cousin,"

Naruto tore his eyes from the carnage, "Your cousin? Kagome-san is your cousin? But… Kurama said she was human,"

Yuusuke laughed, "Kagome-chan is completely human. Most of the time. She was formally adopted by a Taiyoukai so she's got a youkai form too, but it's at odds with her miko nature so she doesn't use it often. I got my youkai blood from my father,"

"So you're a hanyou?"

"And a darned powerful one too. Had to be in order to take over my father's lands," the toushin boasted.

They had to move to another tree when the one they were perched in was toppled by an enemy attack. Of course, since they had moved, this caught the attention of the Otonin and Yuusuke and Naruto were dragged headlong into the fray. Yuusuke disposed of the shinobi immediately around them with a blinding area blast of raw energy.

"Ha! Take that, pathetic excuses for ninjas!" he crowed.

"Shinobi!" Naruto, who had ducked to avoid the intense blast, corrected him.

"What's the difference?" Yuusuke shot back.

Naruto was stumped, so he did not answer. He did, however, slam his fist through a Otonin's chest leaving a gigantic hole in his wake.

"Hey! You're not too bad," Yuusuke complimented. Naruto grinned a feral grin, showing off sharp canines.

"I'm a shinobi, of course I'm good!" he boasted taking out another three Otonin. Yuusuke laughed, incinerating a ten-foot wide path in front of him, clearing it of aggressors.

_:Kit, let me try something:_ Chitose begged. Naruto stepped back and let the kitsune take over. Everyone on the battle field noticed the change immediately, those who didn't were probably already dead. Chitose grinned, her red eyes flashing. She prepped one fist, glowing with red youki, and brought it down to slam into the ground.

Nothing happened.

Then there was a ripple, a shockwave, and then an explosion of rock. The earth jerked, flew apart, stone flying everywhere. Cries of terror and the sounds of undoubtedly painful collisions reigned. Chitose smiled grimly. She could sense that Kurama, Hiei and Yuusuke were safe from her attack, unlike the Otonin.

"Holy crap! What was that?" Yuusuke demanded, shielding himself with his arms and aura.

"I was growing weary of waiting for my turn to fight that unholy spawn of a low class snake. These peons will not stand in my way," Chitose said, like that explained everything.

"Well," Yuusuke said as the rocks stopped flying, "Just warn a guy next time, 'kay?"

"As you wish, Toushin-sama," Chitose shot back, red eyes laughing.

"What was that, you stupid fox?" Hiei snarled, appearing before the sealed kitsune.

"That was me expediting this little war, hybrid," she said shortly, "I have waited long enough,"

"It certainly was flashy enough," Kurama commented, "I think you got their attention," he pointed to a giant snake with a couple people riding on its head.

"Orochimaru," Chitose growled, claws and fangs lengthening and a bloodthirsty aura whirling around her.

"That is a _big_ snake," Kurama whistled. Hiei shot him a look.

"Fox, if you have nothing to contribute,"

"Hey, I was just commenting,"

"Well," Yuusuke added almost sheepishly, "You have to admit that that is _one big snake,_"

Hiei just rolled his eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the Kyuubi-brat," drawled one of the men on top of the snake's head.

"Not the brat," Chitose corrected stalking forwards, "It's the real deal you have to deal with today, scum,"

"So?" Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped to the ground on either side of the giant snake, neither one looking particularly worried that they were about to face off with a youkai.

"These are the guys?" Yuusuke asked his friends. They nodded. The toushin squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at the enemy. "They don't look all that dangerous,"

Kurama stifled a laugh.

The giant snake hissed at them.

Kurama could not stifle his laughter this time. The riotous cacophony drew the attention of everyone still alive. The former avatar calmed, sighed and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry! Sorry! Please continue!" he apologized, "You were just about to start fighting. Or launch into a corny and overdone, melodramatic you-can't-defeat-me-because-I-am-the-source-of-all-evil type speech, right?"

"Oi," Yuusuke groaned, "I think not having Yoko nattering away at him all the time's made him go just a little loopy,"

"I think you might be right," Hiei agreed, eyes wide and staring at his long time friend. "As much as I hate to agree with you…"

Chitose rolled her eyes and turned back to Orochimaru and Kabuto. The Konoha traitors stared at her impassively.

"You brought some friends this time? Will we have to kill them too?" Orochimaru purred. Chitose smirked evilly.

"You have no idea who they are,"

"Oi! Fox!" Yuusuke stepped up, "Which one do I get?"

"Kabuto is the one with white hair," Chitose said, "Orochimaru is the one who looks so much like his snake-friend there,"

Yuusuke cocked his head to one side, "Hey…he does look like a snake, doesn't he? Guess that's what he gets for trying to make an immortality pact. Looks like it didn't turn out right,"

"Immortality pact? With a snake? That's got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard of," Hiei added scornfully.

"Enough! You shall all die here and now!" Orochimaru declared. The giant snake shot forward, its head reared back dangerously. It actually was allowed to get within twenty feet of the toushin and jinchuuriki before it was turned into flaming snake bits by an innocent looking Hiei. Hiei sheathed his sword and wandered back to stand next to Kurama again.

"I got twenty," Kurama said.

"Thirty-three," Yuusuke tossed in.

Hiei smirked, "Thirty nine," he corrected them. They both cursed.

"Well," Yuusuke shrugged it off, "At least my eyes are getting quicker,"

Orochimaru screamed in abject fury. Chitose's attention focused on the snake summoner, ignoring Kabuto who was phasing in and out of normal vision as he advanced towards them.

Yuusuke's punch just grazed the white-haired shinobi's cheek. Kabuto countered with a kunai aimed for the throat. Yuusuke sidestepped and dropped the medicnin with a faster-than-the-youkai-eye-can-see kick.

The crater he made upon impact was quite impressive.

Yuusuke hopped from foot to foot, staring down at his fallen opponent. "Come on!" he complained after a few seconds, "I had been hearing so many things about the fighters here, tell me this isn't all you got!"

There was a poof of smoke and a log replaced the body in the crater. Yuusuke smirked.

"That's better,"

Meanwhile, back with Orochimaru and his hissy fit…

"You killed my kits for some ritual to gain immortality!" Chitose screamed, lunging at the Sannin.

"Those were your kits?" Orochimaru sounded vaguely amused. He dodged the outright attack with ease. "They weren't very powerful,"

The whites of Chitose's red eyes bled scarlet as she forced more youki through her host's human body. Orochimaru dodged again as she lunged again. His arms may be useless but his legs were not. He lashed out with a vicious kick to her head. She caught his foot and twisted, sending the Sannin spinning. He landed in a crouch, his limp arms brushing the ground.

"You're so slow today, demon," he taunted, "How do you expect to avenge your kits if you can't even catch me?"

Yuusuke punched him in the head, sending him sprawling. Chitose pounced before the evil Sannin could roll away. Her hands formed a seal unfamiliar to her victim.

"Elements of earth, elements of sky; elements of wet, elements of dry; elements that be hot and that be cold, the master of Two calls," she hissed, licking her fangs dangerously, "Come to me,"

The earth trembled slightly, the winds picked up. Small drops of rain began to fall and blossoms of flame danced around the sealed kitsune, at odds with the precipitation. Yuusuke looked away from a barely conscious Kabuto, whose bloodied face was never going to look the same again. Kurama and Hiei also observed from their places on the sidelines.

"You think that you can defeat me?" Orochimaru sounded so confident. Chitose stared down at him. Cracks filled with flame started appearing in the ground around her as the rain and the wind died down, leaving the master who held no sway over them.

"I don't think, snake, I _know._ I have claimed Blood Vengeance and it shall be mine!"

The levels of youki rose swiftly, dangerously, around the sealed kitsune. The earth shattered and fire rose in white-hot swirls of rage. Blood trickled down the arms of Naruto's body from sudden, unexplainable wounds as the kitsune forced more youki through his pathways. She vaguely heard someone shouting at her to stop. But the human beneath her was just getting that look of terror in his eyes that she had been dreaming about for decades.

"A Swift Death to Evil," she growled, snatching up a kunai with one hand and knocking the Sannin out with the other. She sliced open her palm and used the blood that flowed to write symbols in a spiraling pattern out from Orochimaru's chest. She ignored the youkai from the other worlds. She paid no heed to the earth that still trembled in response to her rampant youki. She focused her attention on writing the seals properly. When the blood stopped flowing from her palm she calmly cut it again and continued. By the time she was finished marking Orochimaru's body he was almost covered in Naruto's blood and the seals that extended even to the broken ground. She placed her palm over his heart.

"Way of the Youkai: Spell Destruction! Unseal!" she pushed her youki into the seals she had written and screamed as she felt the pain it caused Naruto's body, but the jutsu he had used to bind his soul to the living world was unraveling. Soon. Soon he would be just like any other mortal: killable.

The whirlwind of youki died down and Chitose slumped a little. The immortality jutsu destroyed but now she hardly had the energy to raise the kunai to land the killing blow.

She cursed foully.

'_We don't have the strength, do we?'_ Naruto asked wearily.

_:Let me borrow just a little of your strength, Kit. That will be all that I need to finish him.:_ She begged. Naruto nodded inside his own head and opened his chakra to his tenant.

The kunai in their hand lifted and fell deep into the Sannin's throat, severing every tie he needed to live. She refused to move until his lifeforce drained and his chakra signature faded from existence.

"Well," Yuusuke commented, "He's dead now, just passed on to the Reikai,"

Chitose looked up, Naruto's face streaked with blood, "Reikai? Good," and both her and Naruto slipped into unconsciousness, slumping to the side, off of Orochimaru's corpse.

Yuusuke snapped Kabuto's neck, watching just long enough to make sure that the medicnin's soul passed on as well before dropping him and dashing over to the blond. The toushin dragged the jinchuuriki away from the Sannin, turning him on his back as he did so. Naruto's breathing was shallow and his reserves depleted, but he was alive and in no immediate danger of dieing.

Hiei strode over to the two corpses and cleanly severed their heads to bring back as proof they were dead. Kurama shouldered his student with a little help from Yuusuke. The toushin looked at his friends.

"Well, we got a beat up blond and two heads. Let's get back to that Village,"

* * *

AN: Kurama was a little loopy there for a while. I chalk it up to the fact that I _really_ shouldn't be writing at three in the morning. But I thought it was funny so I left it in. the element spell Chitose did is based on some info I dug up for an English research project I had to do on the traditional elements. The spell only deals with the four western elements, ignoring and excluding the Chinese wood and the Japanese (as well as hindu) void. Sorry about that. And as for the Swift Death to Evil…pure Rurouni Kenshin plagiarism there. Gotta adore Saitou and the Shinsengumi! _Aku Soku Zan_, anyone? 


	13. Chapter 13

**All standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 13**

**Now to Explain This All…**

Tsunade almost died of a heart attack when they came in with Naruto slung over Kurama's shoulder. She almost died again when Hiei tossed two heads – that were still leaking blood – onto her desk, one with long black hair the other with tufts of bloodied silver. The news that three strangers and the jinchuuriki had killed off the most threatening traitor of their generation soon spread through the village like wildfire.

Kurama had been drafted by his friends to give the Hokage a report – mainly because neither Hiei nor Yuusuke could think of a reason as to why they should bother with the medicnin-Hokage. His report was concise and to the point, leaving out nothing important – that she should, or at least was licensed, to know.

Naruto was admitted into the hospital with minor wounds – most of them made by the forcing of mass amounts of youki through unconditioned pathways – and chakra drain. He was out and bouncing around town in two days, much to the amusement of his friends. He refused to allow his friends to treat him any different now that he _had_ killed Orochimaru, much to the amusement of the Spirit Detectives.

Kurama had rented an apartment in the upscale part of town with the bounty money he had gotten from Itachi as well as his share from both Orochimaru and Kabuto. Yuusuke moved in with the former avatar, saying that since it was only going to be a couple of months until they could get back to work, they might as well have some fun. But he later admitted it was because he just didn't want to cook for himself. Hiei, on the other hand, disappeared for a couple days, presumably to give his report to Koenma and to check up on their friends in the Ningenkai.

Naruto and Kurama spent much of their time hanging around the Village – with Yuusuke as a 'bodyguard' – as their female alter egos Sachiko and Koyoko. Yuusuke had a lot of fun poking fun at the easy way Kurama slipped into femininity but Kurama only said, nose in the air, that he had been trained to become a master thief and as such should be able to slip into any guise. Yuusuke, of course, pointed out that Yoko probably had not counted on the redhead actually being able to switch genders with the seal of a hand.

Overall, life on this sub-world was doing pretty well for the time being.

"Oi! Sachiko-chan!" waved an overenthusiastic Lee. Naruto cringed and Yuusuke grinned.

"Hey, you brought this upon yourself you know," he said unsympathetically.

"Hey!" Naruto defended, "It's called the _Sexy_ no jutsu for a reason, you know,"

"Which is why it's your fault. You made the technique,"

"Sachiko-chan!" Lee gushed, "How are you doing? I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Hello Lee. I'm fine. I have been out of town on business. A very distant cousin of an aunt's roommate died and I just _had _to attend the funeral," she lied outright. Lee did not catch it but Yuusuke and Kurama snickered behind their hands. "I'm sorry that I have to cut this short but Koyoko-chan promised to take me shopping and it's better if we get a head start on that. By the way, have you seen Sakura?"

The stars in Lee's eyes were enough to answer that question so Kurama snatched Naruto by her collar and fled.

"Close call," Naruto panted when they finally ground to a halt.

"That guy is creepy," Yuusuke stated, "I mean, what's up with those eyebrows?"

"I still haven't figured out why he doesn't pluck them," Kurama agreed.

"While having that much hair of an youkai's upper face is nothing special on a human it is definitively disturbing," Hiei seconded as he stepped into the sub-world.

"Hey Hiei," Kurama and Yuusuke said at the same time.

"How are things back home?" Kurama asked.

"About the same," Hiei shrugged, "Kagome's nearing her due date and your mothers send their regards. Koenma is trying to overwork the idiot and me because you two are stuck here but other than that nothing new,"

"How many more months does Kagome-chan have?"

"Depending on what side of the family the kit takes after, anywhere up to three,"

"There is that," Kurama conceded.

"So what are you planning on doing to occupy your time here?"

Kurama shrugged, "I have been trying to talk one of Naruto's old sensei into training me in the local techniques. All I need is a whirlwind apprenticeship so that I can get a better understanding of what the books are explaining. After that I can work straight out of the texts," Hiei nodded.

"I don't understand you, Kurama," Yuusuke complained, leaning lazily against a wall, "You finally get some time when His Royal Shortness can't call you out for work and you want to study. I can't wait to spend this vacation sunning on some beach or ripping off a pachinko parlor. Anything to get away from the Old Hag of Pure Evil,"

"Old hag of…oh. Genkai-sama," Kurama nodded, "But you know went you get back she's only going to train you even harder to make up for lost time,"

"Not the point. I'm planning on taking this time easy. Sure, I'll spar but I'm not getting up before dawn to do handstands on a needle,"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Handstands on a needle?"

"With one finger," Yuusuke grinned, holding up his abused pointer finger.

"What is the point of that?"

"Ki control. In order to stay balanced and not skewer your hand you need a steady flow of reiki through your finger and into the needle," Yuusuke explained. Naruto nodded.

"Like walking on water or up trees,"

Yuusuke was impressed, "You can walk on water? Cool! You have _got_ to show me how to do that!"

"The theory is simple," Kurama scratched an itch behind her ear, "Just maintain a steady flow of ki from the soles of your feet that harmonizes with the water's surface. Too little and you sink. Too much and you push the water away,"

Naruto nodded, "That's about it. But it's harder than it sounds, especially when you're trying to do it in the middle of a fight,"

"Hold on," Kurama said, her mind shifting directions, "Naruto, have you spoken with your teammates since we got back?"

Naruto paused, standing stalk still for a second, then wilted. "Crap. I knew I was forgetting something,"

"You're on a team?" Yuusuke asked, interested. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, Sasuke and Sakura. And Kakashi sensei too. Sakura's really pretty but she's always hanging all over Sasuke who's such a jerk,"

"I've met them," Kurama tossed in, "I don't know how well they fight but it's true that Sakura-chan is always hanging onto Sasuke-kun much in the way that my fanclub would like to hang off of me," she shuddered. Yuusuke cracked up at the expression on his friend's face.

"I'm starting to pity the guy. No one deserves a fate like that," the toushin laughed.

"I thank you for the sympathy," Kurama said sarcastically.

"No sweat. Anything for a friend, you know," was the equally sarcastic reply.

So went the two Spirit Detective's 'vacation' in the Village hidden in the Leaves. Naruto introduced – actually formally introduced rather than a passing introduction – Yuusuke to his teammates and their sensei. The toushin had decided not to worry about his hair that day, leaving it free of any gel, making the battle youkai appear younger and softer, almost gentle.

For some reason beyond anyone's comprehension him and Sakura just hit it off from the start. Love at first sight, such a wonderful thing. Needless to say it left some very confused friends as the battle-trained toushin and medicnin in training both blushed like schoolchildren when they first clapped eyes on each other. Now that they weren't confined to the Hokage's office with an imminent battle looming over their heads they could finally take notice of one another.

And notice they did!

It was probably even stranger for the Konoha natives to see the pink-haired kunoichi blushing over someone who was _not _Uchiha Sasuke. Ino, of course, rejoiced that the competition had been removed from the running. Meanwhile Sakura and Yuusuke were making eyes at each other whenever they could.

But they weren't getting away with it. All of their friends teased the two mercilessly. Hiei remarked that it was about time that he had gotten over Keiko even if it was for some cotton-candy-haired human kunoichi. Kurama just commented that he was amazed that Yuusuke allowed himself to fall in love.

Yuusuke protested at that one. Why shouldn't he? He asked.

Sakura, on the other hand, had to endure the public's disbelief that she had fallen for someone so…rough, so wild.

"He's like Naruto," Ino commented watching the toushin laugh at something Kurama said, "Only darker,"

"He's not like Naruto," Sakura protested, "Naruto's such a child while Yuusuke-kun is…"

"A goofball?"

"Shut up, Ino-pig!"

"Why should I, Forehead-girl?"

And so on and so forth.

* * *

The months passed with surprising ease and speed. Soon Hiei brought word that Kagome had gone into labour and had given birth to a girl. And that she was planning on coming with Yoko to Konoha in order to bring Kurama and Yuusuke home. 

"They're coming," Hiei warned, pooping into the forest where the welcoming part had gathered. Along with the spirit detectives and Team seven there was also Tsunade and a handful of masked ANBU.

"They?" Tsunade asked. The Spirit Detectives all shot her a look.

"What? You think that Yoko's just going to let her go gallivanting around the Worlds the day after she gave birth to their first kit? And you call yourself a Medic," Yuusuke rolled his eyes. The ANBU shifted uneasily. They had not been informed about this 'Yoko.'

"Why is she coming now if she's just given birth?" Tsunade inquired, confused greatly.

"Because she was forbidden from doing any spellcasting while she was pregnant in case her mikoki adversely affected the kit," Kurama explained as if the fact was glaringly obvious, "it's difficult enough for a youkai and a miko to have a relationship without loosing kits in the process,"

A burst of pink ki distracted the waiting group. ANBU reached for their weapons. Tsunade tensed. Team seven took a step back. The Spirit Detectives smiled, holding their ground.

"Kurama!" Kagome cried when the light faded. She rushed forward as quickly as her labour abused body could move and threw her arms around his neck. "How have you been? We've missed you,"

"Kagome-san," Kurama smiled and hugged the little miko back.

"Brat," Yoko interrupted, somewhat distracted by a) the plants, b) the present shinobi and c) the amazing plants, "unhand my mate before you loose an arm,"

"Nice to see you too Yoko,"

"I see you have been doing fairly well for yourself. Made some friends?" he nodded at the natives, his silver hair falling over the human ears of his illusion. The tail, ears, fangs and claws were all he had to change in order to appear human. He didn't even bother to darken his silver hair to black.

"Friends, employer, and their various henchmen," Kurama shrugged.

"Hey!" Naruto protested. No one paid him any attention.

"Yuusuke!" Kagome moved on to her cousin, "You haven't been causing any trouble here, have you? No unnecessary fighting, no extorting, nothing like that?"

The young toushin backed away from her, hands held up defensively, "Hey, is that any way to greet me after all these months? Gee, thanks,"

"Which means you were a pain in the tail, right?" Spot on.

"Probably," he conceded.

"Oh!" she whirled back to her husband, relieving him of a bundle of multicoloured blankets he had been holding carefully in the crook of his strong arm, "Look who we brought! It's her first trip, and it's to another world at that! How lucky," Kurama and Yuusuke moved closer to get a better look at the infant. All they could see was a round face and tufts of feathery silver hair since everything else was covered by blankets.

"What is it?" Yuusuke asked, joking. Kagome smacked him over the head with her fist.

"Her name is Koyoko-chan. She's your new cousin,"

Kurama and Naruto almost died of pure shock. What are the odds?

"Koyoko? How did you come by that name?" Tsunade asked, knowing why the aforementioned boys were choking.

"Well," Kagome smiled brightly, "She's the child of a Spirit Fox, so Koyoko-chan is perfect, don't you think?"

"Oh, it's a wonderful name," Tsunade assured with a grin, "And I'm sure that Kurama-san agrees, don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Kurama asked smoothly, recovered.

"Anyways," Kagome continued blithely, "Kurama, you really should introduce us to your friends,"

"Oh! Forgive me," Kurama apologized, "Kagome, Yoko, this is Naruto, who I wrote you about, his teammates: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and their sensei Hatake Kakashi. And this is the leader of the village, Tsunade-sama. Everyone, this is Kagome, resident miko of the Higurashi Shrine and one of the last living Traditional Miko in the whole of the Ningenkai, and her husband and Mate, Yoko,"

Yoko frowned at his former avatar, "What? Not going to tell them about me? Where are your manners, Kit?"

"Kitsune already have a bad reputation here without you adding to it," Kurama teased. Yoko frowned some more at the redhead.

"Watch your tongue, brat," he scowled.

"What?" Kurama asked innocently, "It's the honest truth. Although the problem they have with kitsune stems from a rash misunderstanding from one violent encounter two decades ago…"

"Misunderstanding," Tsunade groaned, rubbing here temples. Kagome nodded.

"Kurama told me all the details in his letters about what Chitose-san did and all I can say is yes, it was a misunderstanding. Kitsune are tricksters, not warmongers. She was only trying to do what any mother in her place would have done. I admit that if it were me in her place I would have done something along those same lines," Kagome nodded, smiling down at her child, "No one harms my family and gets away with it,"

"Ain't that the truth," Yuusuke grinned, "the last two who tried are going to regret it for a _very_ long time,"

"Well," Kagome smiled a little, not a nice smile but the hard smile of a blooded fighter, "that was the whole point you know. It's nice to have favors that I can call in at any time,"

"You mean having the Lord of the Afterlife under your thumb for something you did for him five hundred years ago as well as having the Lord of all the Makai as your brother?"

"Exactly," she smiled at her cousin, "And people say that toushin can't understand anything outside of warfare,"

"Well," he shrugged, "I am only a hanyou,"

"Kagome," Yoko interrupted, "Enough. I won't allow you to strain yourself,"

Kagome nodded, "Sorry. Standing isn't bothering me right now but you're right. Kurama, is there anywhere we can go to talk? I did give birth just yesterday and the midwife said that I should avoid any strain while I heal. As much as I hate taking it easy I don't feel like crippling myself for the rest of my suddenly extended life,"

"Not a problem. I've rented an apartment in the Village. We can go there if you wish,"

"Sounds wonderful,"

* * *

Yoko insisted on carrying his mate and their child to Kurama's apartment. Tsunade dismissed the ANBU guard and Sasuke and Kakashi decided to leave for their respective homes. Sakura opted to tag along, holding Yuusuke's hand the whole time. 

Kagome had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"Nice place, Kurama," Yoko commented, sitting Kagome down at the kitchen table. Kagome smiled up at her handsome kitsune and he dropped a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Glad you approve," Kurama smiled. He was truly glad that Yoko had found someone, and that he had a body of his own so that he and Kagome could be together without a captive audience.

"Now, Sakura-chan? When did you meet my cousin?" Kagome asked. Sakura blushed.

"Well, Kagome-san, I was there when he first came with Hiei-san but we didn't really meet until a couple weeks after that," she explained. Kagome smiled.

"Ah, love at first sight, eh?"

Sakura nodded, blushing even harder.

"And it looks like Yuusuke's fallen too," Yoko tossed in, teasing. Yuusuke scowled at the silver kitsune.

"Of course he has," Kagome smacked Yoko's arm lightly, "How could he not? Just look at her. She's just his type. Bet she could hold her own in an argument too,"

"Better than that," Hiei tossed in, smirking a little.

"Kagome-san?" Sakura asked, "Can I hold…" she motioned to Koyoko, who was still sleeping. Kagome nodded and passed the child over. Sakura took her as gently as she could and smiled down at the sleeping face.

Yoko frowned. Kagome took his hand, reassuring him that all would be well.

"How long until you can attempt another move, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Not until tomorrow, at least," she guessed, "But I want to go to Makai and visit Sesshoumaru and Shippou,"

"Should we warn them?" Yoko eyed Hiei.

"Probably a wise idea. It is rude to drop in unannounced after all," Kagome nodded absently. Hiei scowled and vanished, presumably to the Makai.

"How long have you been married, Kagome-chan? You don't look much older than me," Sakura asked. Kagome smiled at her.

"Yoko and I have been married for almost a year and a half now,"

"And you guys are the same age," Yuusuke pointed out.

"Wow," Sakura said, "Why did you get married so young?"

An amused silence followed her question. Then: "Like Yoko could wait any longer?"

"Shut up, Kurama," Yoko scowled.

"Okay, this is obviously a story I have to hear,"

"Well," Kagome began, "Where to begin,"

"I have heard that it is always best to being at the beginning," Kurama advised. Kagome frowned at him.

"The problem being when the beginning begins. Well, let's start on my birthday,"

"Your birthday?" Sakura shifted Koyoko-chan, trying to relieve the strain her arms were feeling from holding the little weight for so long.

"Yes, my sixteenth birthday at that. I kinda got pulled down a magical well that was in out family shrine and was dragged five hundred years in the past,"

"The past?"

"Yes. And believe me I did not like it at first. There I was, a modern girl, accustomed to microwaves and hot showers and suddenly I had waves of youkai breathing down my neck. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru happened to be passing by at the time. He rescued me and dropped me off at a nearby village so that I could be trained in my miko powers. Kaede-sama was a good sensei and she taught me a lot about herbs, combat and mikoki control and spellcasting. Later I managed to pick up Shippou-chan, who was just a baby at the time, and after that Sesshoumaru offered to adopt me into the House of the Moon. It was grand until I was kidnapped by an evil hanyou named Naraku," she paused, shivering. Yoko held her hand. "Thankfully he's Bound now. When Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha – that's Sesshoumaru's half brother – and Inuyasha's friends finally got to me I wasn't in very good condition. I had retreated so far into my mind that I was able to pull my soul from my body. It was very disconcerting, but that's when I met Enma-sama, the Lord of the Afterlife. He asked me to do him a favor and I agreed on the condition that Naraku's soul would be bound for eternity, denying him reincarnation. Enma-sama agreed and I was helped back into my body. That's when I created the Barrier of Worlds,"

"What's that?" Tsunade asked.

"Well," Kagome bit her lip, "back before I set it up there were roughly two worlds, but the line that separated them was very fuzzy. There was the mortal world and the spirit world. Unfortunately, because the border was fuzzy, the spirit world was loosing many passed on souls to the mortal world. And the mortal world couldn't progress because the two native populations were always at odds with each other. The humans who procreated like rabbits and the Youkai who preyed upon them, both of them loving war far too much for their own good. One was too plenteous and their sheer numbers were a threat to the other who loved bloodshed as a way of life. They were killing each other. The Barrier basically set up another world, mirror to the human world, for the youkai, and strengthened the veil between the mortal worlds and the Afterlife. So, for the past five hundred years the humans, spirits and youkai have been living separately, for the most part. Although, it seems when I created the Worlds I did not make the division between the Ningenkai and the Makai definite enough since this sub-world resulted," she frowned.

"That's why we have both human and youkai?" Naruto asked. Kagome nodded.

"But back to my story. After finishing my training under Sesshoumaru – which was no picnic, I'll tell you that – I returned to my own time for my little brother's birthday. Everything was fine until he got kidnapped in the middle of the night. Oddly enough, Yuusuke and his team had been put on the case that dealt with his kidnapper by Enma-sama's son, Koenma. When I insisted on joining them they all protested,"

"You can't blame us, Kagome," Yuusuke sighed, "How were we to know that you had been _extensively_ trained by a Taiyoukai as well as a miko and a priest? You were always so innocent when we were growing up,"

"The toushin has a point," Yoko admitted.

"Anyways," Kagome broke in, "I finally convinced them to let me come and from there we hooked up with Sesshoumaru and Shippou – who Sesshoumaru had raised for me while I was gone for five hundred years. What a good brother. Kouga-kun and Ayame-chan tagged along as well and Sesshoumaru resurrected Miroku-sama, who had been one of my sensei in the past and we all went hunting down Souta's kidnapper. We killed him and all of his minions when we found him, rescuing Souta and another boy along the way. Then everyone came over to my family shrine to regroup and get their wounds treated. It was only a couple weeks after that that Yoko proposed and a few months later we were married,"

"Whirlwind engagement?" Sakura asked, amused.

"It's a kitsune thing," Yoko shrugged. Kurama and Naruto nodded.

"What? Whirlwind engagements?"

"No dear," Kagome corrected gently, "Kitsune have an inborn ability granted to them by Inari-sama for being his messengers that allows them to know at a glance who they are meant to Mate with. Although that's only the first step after that they tend to fall in love very quickly. Yoko felt that I was his One at least a day or two before he started to fall in love with me. If it weren't for the fact that I'm a human Yoko and I would have been bound together within days of his declaring his suit,"

"Provided Sesshoumaru and Shippou allowed that," Yoko amended.

"Like they could have stopped me?" Kagome snorted.

"Maybe not but they would have been less than pleased with me,"

"Not that your waiting for their permission made much of a difference," Kurama pointed out, "Shippou-san still dislikes you,"

"I can't blame him," Yuusuke frowned at Yoko.

"What'd Yoko do?" Naruto asked.

"He kissed me," Kagome grinned. Sakura blinked.

"That's it?"

"Well…" Kagome grinned.

"Kagome," Yoko sighed.

"Yes dear?" she looked up at him with innocent blue eyes. He gave her a pointed look. "What? I like her. I have a feeling she will be the best thing that happened to him," she said, as if she had read his mind. Apparently she had because the silver kitsune rolled his eyes and leaned against a handy wall.

"You said that you had been trained in combat," Tsunade commented. Kagome nodded.

"By the best,"

"Did you…" the Hokage looked uncomfortable, her eyes moving between Yoko and Kagome, "Did you have any trouble conceiving?"

Kagome paused, her eyes flicking over to her mate, who was glaring at the overly endowed blond medicnin. "Yes, because I had what we call athletic amenorrhea,"

Tsunade's eyes widened in recognition, "Yet you could still carry?"

"Let me guess," Yoko cut in, "it is a condition all too common in your village?"

She nodded. Kagome smiled. "The solution is fairly simple. Just decrease the exercise time and allow the body to regain some of its fat content. That's what the doctor told me to do and it worked," she motioned to Koyoko-chan who was just now starting to stir. Kagome stood and gathered her child back into her arms and excused herself from the room.

"But that's a problem, isn't it Hokage-san?" Yoko asked seriously. Tsunade nodded.

"As much as I hate it, it is. We are a Village of fighters. That is our way of life,"

"Then spread the word so that when couples want to have a brat they should come talk to you," Yuusuke advised.

"Brat?" Sakura exclaimed, sounding offended. Tsunade cracked a smile. "What a thing to call them!"

"What?" Yuusuke asked, confused as to what he said wrong. Sakura punched him in the arm. He yelped in real pain. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Good. They're not brats,"

"Whatever,"

"Now children," Tsunade chided, "Calm down. You can flirt later,"

"Hm," Yoko mused, contemplating the toushin and the kunoichi, "perhaps you two are right for each other,"

"The problem being that we come from different worlds," Sakura sighed, slumping in her chair. Yuusuke nodded unhappily.

"Ah, but you forget one thing,"

"What?" Yuusuke narrowed his eyes at the kitsune thief.

"Kagome-chan," Yoko answered as if that explained everything. He got nothing but blank looks. So, sighing, he elaborated, "She can probably still tweak the Barrier Scroll to allow another talisman like Sesshoumaru-sama's and Shippou's,"

Understanding dawned bright on Yuusuke and Kurama. Everyone else remained in the dark.

"I don't understand," Sakura complained quietly.

"He means that Kagome might be able to make something for me to allow me to cross through the Barrier without needing anyone else," Yuusuke grinned madly. Yoko nodded.

"But not now," he cautioned, "She's running low from the birth as well as all this traveling. Since she wants to visit the Makai as well it's going to take at least a month before she will be able to attempt enchanting an amulet to cross the Barrier,"

"A month?" Yuusuke thought about it, "you think I could stay here for that time?"

"Not a chance," Yoko snorted, "If it fails then I refuse to allow Kagome to go traipsing around the Worlds again just to rescue your sorry hide,"

"You jerk," Yuusuke shook his fist dangerously.

"Yuusuke can take care of himself," Kurama defended his friend halfheartedly. Yoko shot his former avatar a sharp look.

"Yuusuke, for a human, your mother is one terrifying woman. She is Kagome's mother's sister and as such is family. I don't feel like dealing with the repercussions that would occur if you were to leave her alone in the Ningenkai," Yoko growled. Yuusuke paused.

"You're right. Mom wouldn't take it well if I just up and vanished. It would be worse than the time I died," he whispered, "It'd kill her,"

"You care about her, don't you?" Tsunade asked with a small smile.

"Of course I do. She's my mom. Sure she's a drunk and completely unreliable but she's still my mom," he shrugged.

"And Yuusuke's a softie, even if he's rough around the edges," Kagome declared as she reentered the kitchen. Yuusuke scowled at her even as she handed him the cooing Koyoko-chan. He held the child awkwardly as she showed him how to position his arms to keep her head from falling back. Sakura leaned over and tickled the hanyou child's nose earning a little frown and sneeze.

Yuusuke peered down at the child with thinly veiled wonder. This was the first baby he had even been allowed to hold in his entire life. With his youkai senses he could smell the child's fresh, innocent scent, he could hear her breathing and heartbeat. He fell in love.

"Hey there," he said gruffly, "Guess I'm your cousin. Go figure. Never thought your mom would have a kid. Ever,"

Kagome smacked him. "Jerk,"

He grinned at her and stuck his tongue out. "What did Shippou say? He thought you'd end up the world's youngest virgin grandma?"

"And I promptly tossed that idea out of the window," she stuck her own tongue out at him. "His fault for not Mating before me,"

Yoko rolled his eyes at their antics, "Children," he sighed. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, but you still love me," she giggled.

"Cradle robber," Yuusuke tossed at the kitsune.

Kurama grinned at the expression on Yoko's face. "He's got you there, you know,"

"I don't get it," Naruto complained. Kagome took pity on him.

"Yoko's over a thousand years old," she said matter-of-factly. The blond's eyes unfocused as he listened to something Chitose had to say. He nodded.

"Alright then, I get it,"

"Well," Kagome decided, "I think I'll be ready to move us in the morning. Kurama-san, Yuuske-kun if you two could be ready by them I would appreciate it. I want to have plenty of time to visit with Sesshoumaru, Shippou and Himeno as well as enough time to recover during the day there,"

"Don't want to spend the night?" Yoko teased. Kagome shuddered.

"The last time I stayed in the Makai it almost drove me insane. You don't think I get like that in every fight, do you?" she rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

"Morning it is then. And if these boys aren't up by dawn I'll get them up," Yoko grinned evilly, showing off inhuman fangs. Yuusuke and Kurama shared a wary glance.

* * *

For some inexplicable reason Kagome was not surprised that Sakura was there, packed and ready to come along as well when she got up in the morning. According to Kurama she had arrived half an hour before, backpack in hand, declaring that she was coming and there was nothing Yuusuke could say that would stop her. She had talked to her parents and told them that she was leaving with the toushin whether they liked it or not, declaring that it was her life and ever since she had graduated from the academy they no longer had a say in what she could do. 

Kagome shrugged, asked Sakura if she was serious in her feelings about Yuusuke, then declared that the girl would be sleeping in the guest room back home at the shrine. Sakura looked like she wanted to protest that but Kagome forestalled anything she would say by telling her that it was inappropriate for a girl to spend the night at a boy's home unless she was sleeping in his sister's room, which she could not, for the simple reason that he was an only child, and Kagome refused to allow any stigma to enter into their relationship before the marriage.

The new couple blushed profusely when she said this but she refused to allow them to dwell upon the matter as she expertly set up the Traveling Spell she had come up with during her pregnancy. She pulled out a scroll and unrolled it on the floor. Yoko told everyone to stay in contact as Kagome poured her holy energy into the written word.

A flash of prickling pink light and suddenly they were surrounded by youki.

"Welcome to the Makai," Kagome said, hunching over as she squashed down her ability to sense ki. She had brought them right to the gate of Sesshoumaru's palace. Already the guards on duty had their weapons out, ready to fight. When she straightened the little miko led her party over to the gate, "Inform Sesshoumaru-sama that his sister, her Mate and their companions have arrived," she demanded imperiously, pushing up her sleeve to reveal a vivid crescent moon emblazoned on her forearm. The guards almost dropped their weapons in shock, stammering out apologies and swiftly allowing them in.

Kagome grinned. "I love doing that to them,"

"Sadistic," Yuusuke laughed.

"Only in the morning," she joked.

"Kagome _ba-chan_!" a child cried, streaking towards them. She latched onto Kagome's legs, "Kagome _ba-chan_ has come to visit!"

"Hey Himeno-chan, how have you been?" Kagome asked, tweaking the little youkai girl's ear.

"Himeno missed you _ba-chan,_ so did Shippou and Baba. They'll be so happy that you're here! Who are these people?" she asked.

"Well," Kagome started pointing to people, "You met Yoko. He's my Mate now. He's holding Koyoko-chan, who's our baby, our kit. You've also met Kurama and Yuusuke. The girl holding onto Yuusuke is Sakura-chan. She and Yuusuke are sweet on each other," the last was whispered, as if a secret. Himeno giggled and twirled around.

"Come see Baba! He'll want to see you too," she said, excited.

"You're right, Himeno-chan," said a smooth, deep voice from on the porch. Kagome looked up and smiled at her elder brother.

"Sesshoumaru!" She exclaimed. He nodded.

"Kagome it is a pleasure to see you again, and under less stressful circumstances. I trust Yoko has been treating you well?"

"Of course he has," Kagome mock frowned at the Taiyoukai, "like I would stand for anything less,"

"Good," Sesshoumaru cracked a smile, "If I thought that he was abusing you in any way this Sesshoumaru would be forced to rid the Three Worlds of his presence," he turned to gaze at the people behind his sister and nodded again, "Fox, Fox, Toushin…Human…this Sesshoumaru welcomes you into his home,"

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, "That's right. Sorry Sesshoumaru, this is Sakura-chan. She's a _very_ good friend of Yuusuke's. Sakura-chan, meet my elder brother, Sesshoumaru, Lord of all the Makai,"

"Don't forget me!" Shippou cried, pouncing on his mother, "Momma! How have you been?"

Kagome laughed and hugged her kitsune son, "Like you need to ask, Mister Master Spy,"

"Ooo! Is this my little sister?" he scampered over to coo over Koyoko, much to Yoko's displeasure.

"Sure is," Kagome placed a calming hand on her Mate's arm, "Sesshoumaru, Shippou-chan, I want you two to meet Koyoko-chan,"

"Koyoko, eh?" Shippou asked slyly, "Pretty name,"

"How long are you planning on staying?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome shrugged.

"A couple of hours, if that's alright with you,"

"That is not a problem with this Sesshoumaru," the Taiyoukai said.

"Wonderful!" Kagome clapped her hands together, "Now, have you seen Hiei? He was supposed to have come over yesterday to warn you that we were coming,"

"The hybrid has been called into duty by the Toddler,"

"Ah," Kagome nodded. That explained the absence of the little black shadow.

* * *

Their stay in the Makai was brief since the strain of the ambient youki was more than Kagome could comfortably handle for long periods of time in her condition. Since they had to go sooner than expected Shippou offered to use his talisman to ferry them to the Ningenkai. 

They found the shrine much as they had left it, a few more leaves decorating the courtyard and steps but nothing else changed. Mrs. Higurashi welcomed Sakura into their home and soon had the kunoichi set up in the guest room. Yuusuke 'happened' to stay late enough that he was relegated to sleeping on the living room sofa. Shippou stayed for a couple hours but had to get back to the Makai because he was working on a project for Sesshoumaru.

And Kurama called his mother. It was the first time in approximately six months that he had been able to speak to her so he patiently promised to be home in an hour to prove that yes, he was really still alive and this wasn't a ghost with his cell phone number. Shiori only let her son go after he promised that he would be over at her home as quickly as the trains would allow.

In the meantime, since he had a few minutes before he had to leave for the train station he headed out to the shrine proper to offer up a prayer. He fished in his pockets and pulled out some small coins. Tossing them into the shrine he clapped his hands three times and prayed.

_Thank you Inari-sama for allowing me to return home safely, for keeping mother well, for staying with Yoko and Kagome-san. Thank you for protecting me during my travels. Please, Inari-sama, now I have to go talk with mother and I ask that I be able to keep up the story that Hiei and my friends have been telling her about where I have been…

* * *

_

AN: WOO HOO! It's done! And the whole thing clocks in at approximately 100 pages! How do you like them apples! And now that it's done I'm tossing around the idea of starting a fourth book in this 'trilogy' for Yuusuke and Sakura, of course. (Can you see why I passed math class?) Pure romance with enough violence tossed in to make it taste right for a toushin/kunoichi relationship. - What a match. I wonder if anyone out there has ever hooked those two up…

Anyhoo, Blood and Circumstance is now finished. If anyone can point out anything I left obviously unexplained tell me and I'll write something up to explain it away. Deal? Deal.

I have to admit that I loved how I started out this chapter, bloody heads on Tsunade's desk and all. All I could think was "NO! Don't get blood all over the important documents Hiei! What are you thinking!" of course, Hiei doesn't care, and why should he? It's not like he'd have to clean up the mess! -'

Love you all!

Sessha-chan


End file.
